


长路归家 Take the Long Way Home

by wheniseeyou



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor(2011)
Genre: Loki and Thor have a lot of feelings, M/M, Post Avengers (Movie), Reconciliation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniseeyou/pseuds/wheniseeyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor strikes a deal with Loki: each month, he will trade half of his golden apple for one day spent together in a temporary truce. Both brothers find themselves getting more than they bargained for.</p><p>Thor与Loki做了一个交易：每个月，他会分给Loki一半金苹果，作为交换，他们要和平共处一天。而两个人在这个过程中都得到了比交易本身更多的东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. January 一月

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take the Long Way Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470291) by [cavaleira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira). 



> I should have posted this earlier, but school work is killing me...I'm so sorry for the delay...  
> Big thanks to cavaleira for writing this wonderful fic and allowing me to translate it! :-）
> 
> 随缘已经发过啦，这边也补齐一下

 

 

是回忆给了他灵感。

 

当他们还是孩子的时候，Thor和Loki会偷偷溜进Idunn的果园，爬上最高的一棵苹果树。他们总是玩这样一个游戏：找到一颗最饱满多汁的苹果。当两人都各自选定了目标，他们便坐在果树的枝杈上，彼此紧紧地依靠着，然后比较他们手中的苹果。Loki会选出更好的一个，分成两半，再把其中的一半交给Thor。他们久久地坐在树上，肆无忌惮地说笑，品尝着甜美的苹果，任由汁水顺着下巴慢慢地流下。

 

Thor永远也不会忘记，这小小的、简单的快乐，会使Loki湖绿色的眸子在阳光下闪烁着怎样的光芒。那时他还不曾学会隐藏自己，不曾学会用精密的谋算来决定自己脸上的每一个表情。

 

也是在那里，他们分享了他们之间的第一个吻。Thor仍然记得阳光照射在他脸上以后留下的温暖热度，还有Loki唇间苹果香甜的滋味。只是随着他们渐渐长大，这样的消遣虽会继续，却不再那样频繁。

 

而现在，他只能面对着那一双燃烧着愤怒的眼睛，看着Loki站在战场的另一边。

 

Asgard人并不是不朽的神，至少不完全是。他们的生命之所以得以无尽地延续下去，都要依靠Idunn果园里的苹果的魔力。Loki是Asgard的通缉犯，他不可能在那里露面，更不可能向女神要求得到他的苹果（当然她也绝不会同意给予）。Thor不知道Loki已经多久没有吃到苹果了，但想到他的弟弟会如凡人一般年岁渐长，然后慢慢死去，这让Thor无法忍受。

 

于是他做出了决定。

 

他能够信任的，又能够帮助他的人并不多。于是他找到了母亲，表明了自己的想法。Frigga对魔法也所知有限，但她仍然向Thor传授了一个简单的召唤咒，并交给他一枚魔法挂饰，用以躲避Heimdall的监视。这个咒语力量微弱，不足以强迫Loki来到他的身边，但Thor也知道，Loki不喜欢受人逼迫。这个咒语更像是……中庭人用的手机所发出的呼叫。Loki可以选择回应，或是忽略。

 

他选择了一个偏僻的树林来行使这个咒语。尽管这样的隐蔽和躲藏更像Loki的战术，但Thor还是不想让其他复仇者们知道自己的这些行动。他们不明白他和Loki之间的关系，从来都不曾明白。

 

他对Loki的爱不同于任何人。即使他的身体终将停止呼吸，他的灵魂也必须迈入英灵殿，这种感觉也不会改变。他永远不会停止对Loki的爱，就像他永远不会停止为了正义而战斗。尽管对很多人而言，这二者本身就代表着巨大的对立。

 

咒语发出后，他在一个空木桩上坐下来等待。他不确定Loki是否会来，但他了解自己的弟弟。他希望他的召唤能激起弟弟天性中那根深蒂固的好奇。

 

一阵微风吹过，Thor抬起头，看到Loki就站在他的眼前。他穿着盔甲，没有头盔。他的脸颊凹陷，眼里燃烧着无声的轻蔑。但他依然是俊美的，美到Thor的心脏也随之一紧。

 

是Thor先开了口。

 

“我不确定你会来。”

 

Loki轻笑一声。“强大的Thor用了召唤咒？这位伟大的勇士，竟然屈尊玩起了我们这些懦弱的魔法师的把戏？不得不承认，我很好奇。”

 

Thor有很多话想说。他想说他不觉得魔法是懦弱的表现，想说他为自己曾经对Loki的才能所表现的轻视感到抱歉。但这些他先前都已说过了，再多的重复也只能换来Loki的充耳不闻。况且，他把Loki叫来是有更特别的目的。

 

“我想和你做个交易，弟弟。”Thor说道。

 

Loki阴沉地笑了。“你真的认为和 _我_ 做交易是明智的选择吗，Thor？”

 

“也许不是。但我从来不将自己看成一位智者。”

 

“那就说吧。跟我说说，你想和我做的这个愚蠢的‘交易’。”Loki说着，把双臂抱在胸前。

 

Thor拿起脚下放着的包裹，起身向着Loki一步步走来，却并没有靠得太近。他不想Loki跑开，至少在他把事情说清楚之前不要。

 

Thor从包裹里取出一个苹果和一把小刀。他把苹果切成两半，又把刀和包裹重新扔在了地上。他双手各拿着一半苹果，一只手贴近自己，另一只伸向Loki。

 

Thor看到，那一刻，Loki的脸上闪过一丝了然。虽然是转瞬即逝的一刹，但他的表情确实柔和了下来。一瞬间，他几乎又变回了那个Thor所熟悉的弟弟。但也几乎是在这一瞬出现的同时，Loki的脸上又被怒意笼罩。

 

“你真是多愁善感的笨蛋。”Loki狠狠地说。

 

“但你也要记住，”Thor反驳，“我们两个人里面，也许我并不是唯一多愁善感的一个，弟弟。”

 

这只会让Loki的怒意更浓。他转过脸去，避开Thor的目光，空洞地看着远方。Thor觉得他甚至能听见Loki头脑里转动的滚滚车轮，他在分析。

 

Loki转回头来，表情警惕而谨慎。

 

“你想从我这里得到什么？”他问。

 

“一天。”

 

Loki挑起了眉毛。

 

“每个月我会召唤你一次，并且带来Idunn果园里的苹果。而我每给你一个苹果，你要给我一天的时间，”Thor继续说着，“这一天里，我们忘记彼此之间的仇恨，像兄弟那样相处，就像从前那样。”

 

“你比我想象的还要愚蠢，”Loki回答，声音里带着轻蔑。“我们之间发生了太多的事情，没办法忘记，哪怕是一天。这不可能。”

 

Thor笑出了声。“‘不可能’对你又有什么影响呢，弟弟？你从来都只会把它当作一次必须征服的挑战。”

 

“而我可以给你同样的评价。”Loki回辩。

 

“确实。”Thor点了点头。“那么，成交？”

 

Loki十指相对，就这样把手指贴在嘴唇上。这是他思考的时候所特有的动作。

 

他考虑了很久。

 

“成交。”他最后说。

 

那一天，他们就留在树林里，追踪着林子里其他动物的踪迹，就如年幼时所共同经历的那些冒险。Thor抓来一条鱼，Loki用魔法生了一堆火把它烤熟。Thor向Loki讲述了他在中庭所看到的奇观，描绘着他想要带Loki一起去看的景色。

 

Loki一直表现得疏离而冷漠，但并不那般充满敌意。一天结束，他拿到了自己的那半苹果，略带谢意地向Thor轻轻点点头，便随着一团绿色火焰的轻响而消失了。

 

Thor把这看作一次胜利。小到微不足道，但毕竟仍是一次胜利。


	2. February 二月

 

 

_新墨西哥州，陶斯镇_

 

Thor和Loki并排站在格兰德河峡谷大桥上。他们轻倚着栏杆，凝视着周遭的美景。薄云笼罩之下，阳光从高大阴暗的峡谷两侧投射下来，又随着这万丈深渊逐渐黯淡下去，最终消失不见。东面，桑克累得克利斯托山的形状朦胧地显现出来，在各种高大树木的覆盖下，呈现出橙、黄、绿不同的色彩。美丽的一天行将结束，太阳很快就要落山了。而这正是Thor想要带Loki来看的景色。

 

今天是周二，游客并不多，大桥的长度也使他们得以和其他行人拉开足够的距离，获得一些表面上的隐私。Thor和Loki在绝大多数时间都保持着沉默，但周围三三两两游客的谈笑，桥尾停车场上商贩的叫卖，还有汽车驶过时所引起的桥面的震动，这些喧闹足以填补这二人之间沉重的缄默。

 

空气中已有了一丝寒意，但比起Thor离开位于纽约的复仇者大厦的那天早上，还算不得太冷。Thor穿了一件暖和的夹克衫，里面是简单的衬衫，下身一条牛仔裤，而Loki则一丝不苟地穿着一件显然做工精良、价格不菲的黑色西装。这让Thor想起了Tony每每出席公司重要会议时穿的那些西装。他时而会想，或许在另一个全然不同的世界，Tony和Loki会成为很好的朋友。Loki的西装看上去虽然雅致，却未必保暖。Thor短暂地思考了一下Loki会不会觉得冷，但没有问出口。这样的问题只会又勾出关于Loki霜巨人血统的话题，而这正是他的弟弟心里最大的痛处。Thor相信，总有一天他会让Loki明白，这并不能代表什么或改变什么。但当下，他们还没能走到那一步。

 

他们的这一天过得并不顺利，但Thor认为只要能和Loki这样过上一天，一切的障碍也都是值得的。长久以来，Loki总是飞快地消失着，总是急切地从Thor身边逃离，因此现在能和他就这样同从前一样静静地坐一会儿，这种感觉很好。Loki啜饮着一杯由Thor带来的Asgard的葡萄酒，事实上，那是他最喜欢的那种。Loki的容貌无疑是无从挑剔的。Thor就在他品酒的间隙，不由得欣赏着他棱角分明的轮廓，还有那带着魔力和优雅的双手。

无论如何，Thor从不否认Loki的美（Thor头脑中的一部分甚至会想，如果从前在他还有机会的时候，他有勇气为此做些什么，现在的情况会不会不同）。然而现在看到Loki对中庭的服装驾轻就熟，又使Thor痛苦地想起那条横亘在他两人之间的鸿沟。在他们达成这个交易之前，十年已过，而Thor却只能看着Loki成为他战斗中的敌人。但即使是Loki，他终归也不能把所有的时间都用于计策和谋算。Loki还有另外的生活，一种Thor全然不知的生活。他住在哪儿？是不是像Tony和Clint总是玩笑时所说的，有一个“秘密据点”？还是他自己有一个家？Loki也许会有一台咖啡机，一个宠物，一个衣橱，里面装满了如他身上所穿的这件一样的西装，但这些Thor永远不会知道。即使Loki现在就站在他身边，他却依旧觉得他们相隔千里。

 

曾经，这些弟弟的基本的日常生活细节和鸡毛蒜皮，Thor是知道的，是随随便便就会信手拈来的。他不知道是从什么时候开始，一切都不同了。纵使他明白，事情的发生需要一个循序渐进的过程，他也仍然觉得，这就好像他在某一天醒来，却突然发现自己最好的朋友已经和自己不共戴天。而他也清楚，他们之间的问题很重要的一部分，正是他那时对这种改变的发生不曾发觉。他曾忽视了那时最需要他的关注的Loki，于是他们现在都要付出代价。有一段时间，就在Loki协助复仇者打败灭霸以后，Thor以为他们之间的问题也能随之解决，但事情却没有这么简单。他不得不接受事实：这道经年累月所形成的裂痕，必要再经过漫长的时光才将缓缓愈合。

 

来看日落之前，他们把大部分的时间都用在了一场差强人意的野餐。Thor回到Asgard取苹果的时候，绕道去了宫廷厨房，带走了一些Loki最喜欢的食物。除了葡萄酒，Thor还设法拿了一些新鲜的面包、由Alfheim进口的上好奶酪、各类水果，以及精致的奶油糕点——这是Loki的最爱。Thor还清楚地记得，在他们还是小孩子的时候，两个人曾一同偷偷地溜进厨房偷来这些东西，也曾经一起谋划过各种各样的恶作剧。

Loki皱着眉头抱怨Thor“天真得可笑”，但他依然吃得津津有味。他的弟弟比很多Asgard人都瘦，但他的食量并不小。Thor只是默默地吃着自己的那份食物，努力地控制自己不要笑得太厉害。除了试图伤害自己，他的弟弟也能从别的地方得到快乐，这让Thor感到高兴。

 

之前，Thor考虑过要带Loki去陶斯镇的印第安人村落，看看那些美丽的土坯建筑。但现实情况是，他们不能让别人知道他们的交易。他们不能就这么堂而皇之地一起出现在大众眼前，没有人能理解他们。Thor敢肯定，Loki绝对有什么咒语或者魔法来对付这个问题，但这才是他们的协议执行的第二个月，Thor觉得现在就让Loki为了他而使用魔法应该不是个好主意。

 

这天就要结束了。尽管他们并没有做什么体力劳动，Thor还是觉得很累。每次当他努力地想让Loki开口谈谈，Loki却总是给出一个简短的敷衍，谈话之间紧张的沉默让Thor精疲力竭。

 

“你总可以尝试一下，弟弟。”Thor叹了口气。

Loki翻个白眼。“我不是你弟弟，Thor。而且我已经在尝试了，你现在仍然在好好地呼吸就是一个铁证。”

 

“我不知道，弟弟。”Thor开口，“我觉得你抗拒得太厉害了。你比我认识的任何人都聪明。如果你真的想让我死的话，那我很多年前就已经死了。”

 

Loki瞪着他，Thor觉得他刚刚的评价的确说到了Loki的心底。

 

很好。他想。

 

“也许我就是想慢慢来呢，”Loki说，又恢复了之前的模样。“也许我就是想折磨你，让你痛苦呢。”

 

无论过去多少年，无论他们对抗了多少次，听到Loki说出这样的话，仍然让Thor感到心痛。但他忍耐了下来。他能和Loki真正交谈的时间太少了，他有机会让Loki听他表达的时间也太少了。眼下已经无法回头，他只能继续。

 

“我从没说过你不想伤害我，我说的是你不愿杀了我。”

 

“啊，你现在觉得自己是个语言大师了，是吗，Thor？”Loki的笑声里夹着恶意。Thor认得Loki脸上的表情，那是他实施杀戮前会做的表情。“我们之前不存在什么情感纠葛。你并不是我的哥哥，对我而言没有任何意义，不过是一个被泛滥的感情蒙蔽了双眼的傻瓜而已。”

 

“而你却是九界最高明的骗子。”

 

Thor知道，如果他能表现得非常酷那么效果会更好。但是他好不容易有一次机会能跟上Loki的思维，这让他骄傲不已，抑制不住地露出一个大大的笑容。

 

Loki狠狠地瞪了他一眼——这种眼神足以致一个更脆弱一些的人于死地了——却并没说什么。Thor也不知道这是件好事还是坏事。他觉得自己刚刚是赢了，可是当他的对手是Loki的时候，这种事情又都是不确定的。Thor所能做的，只是默默希望Loki把他那一番话听进心里去。

 

“我还是不知道你为什么要带我来这里。”Loki说。

 

“我……”Thor犹豫了很久，还是没说出话来。他气恼地叹了口气，然后指向他们面前的风景，“还是看吧。”

 

太阳终于落山，这是怎样一副动人魂魄的景象。这简直不像是真的，就如同一副油画被赋予了生命，上面的光线和色彩也随着生命的灵动而绵延数里。

 

在成功阻断Loki和奇塔瑞人的计划之后，Thor曾经又回到了中庭。Jane就是从那时起开始了对Thor的“教育”，带着他去参观新墨西哥州的很多地方。Thor什么都想知道，他想看到一切在自己远隔万里的家乡看不到的东西。他很喜欢圣达菲和阿尔布开克，但陶斯镇的某些元素对他来说有种魔力。这独特的日落，这温暖的光线，让他不由得回忆起Asgard闪耀着金光的尖顶。纵使Thor珍爱和人类在一起的时光，他却总是怀念Asgard的。这种怀念并不仅仅指那一个地方，也指的是一个时代。那时Thor生活里的一切还有条不紊，那时他最爱的人还没有迷失在疯狂与愤恨。而现在，他们就坐在这里，他的弟弟就与他并肩而坐，看着眼前的落日，这简直就像那个时代的回归，即使只是短短的一瞬。Thor希望，如果他足够耐心，那么最终他可以永远地找回那个珍贵的时代。

 

当迷人的淡粉和金黄终于渐渐淡去，Thor满足地轻叹一声。他转过身看着Loki。逐渐暗淡下去的日光倾洒在Loki棱角分明的五官，这让他看上去柔和了许多，比Thor过去很多年里所看到的都要柔和。

 

“很棒的日落，对吗弟弟？”Thor问道。

 

“还……不错。”Loki回答。从Loki向他翻了个白眼的动作看来，Thor知道，他自己在听到Loki的回答以后的表情肯定有点高兴过头了。

 

“是的，Thor”他的声音里带着嘲讽，“即使是我，在看到一个不错的日落的时候也是能诚实地承认的。”

 

Thor大笑起来，但笑声没过多久就慢慢停了下来。他看见Loki微微紧张起来，将两只手合在一起。这本应是个很随意的动作，但现在看来并不是这样。

 

“尽管，”Loki慢悠悠地开口，“你带我来的地方都是那个 _女人_ 曾经带你来过的，对此我并不赞赏。”“女人”这个词带着明显的蔑视，让Thor也忍不住瑟缩了一下。

 

“你怎么知……”但他 _当然_ 知道了。Thor真想为这个错误狠狠地踢自己一脚。对他来说，他与Jane的爱情早在很多年前就已经结束了，她现在只是一个亲密的朋友。他所想的只是能把这些美好的事物与弟弟一起分享，提醒他除去作乱，生活里还有更多的东西值得注意。但Loki会探寻每一个行动背后的意义。Loki会留存嫉妒、屯聚憎恨和伤害，就像个妒忌心爆棚的收集癖。

 

“Loki，”Thor的语调是轻柔的，“你必须明白，我和Jane之间的感情早就结束了。”

 

“不用和我解释，Thor。况且，你的感情纠葛也和我没有关系。”

 

Thor叹了口气。这一天的起起落落已经够多了。有一段时间，他们好像已经有了一些进展，但现在，Loki的整个身体都紧张地僵硬起来，他直直地盯着远处的天空，一眼都没有看Thor。

 

“现在把我的苹果给我。”Loki突然开口。

 

Thor又叹口气，拿起了他的包裹，取出苹果和小刀。他迅速将苹果切成两半，把其中一半递给了Loki。而后者从Thor手里一把抢过苹果，便转身要走。

 

“那么，下个月再见了？”Thor问道。尽管他其实很担心也许Loki现在实在太生气，可能会终止他们的交易。Loki低头看了看自己手里的苹果，又看看Thor。

 

“是。”他勉强地说。

 

“太好了！”Thor露出一个大大的笑脸。他知道这样的笑会让Loki大为光火，但也会直直地刺进Loki的心里。言语与肢体动作一直都是Loki的武器，但Thor并非总如大多数人所相信的那般愚钝。如果一个人和谎言与恶作剧之神共同长大，那么这个人多多少少也会玩一点小小的把戏。

 

Loki怒视着他，痛苦地长长地叹了口气。尽管这并不是Thor想要在他弟弟脸上看到的表情，但这样也足以让他感到温暖。因为如果他依然可以预知Loki的行动，那就说明，他仍然是了解他的。也说明，他曾经孰知、曾经深爱的那个弟弟还没有走远。

 

“等时候到了我还会叫你。”Thor说道。

 

Loki点点头，对上了Thor的目光。这一次的神情无法解读，但无所谓。想要了解Loki就如同学习一种晦涩的语言，一种从没有一成不变的语法的语言。一种难以捉摸、快如流水，但优雅而美丽的语言。Thor曾经知道要如何应付这样的改变。但几个世纪过去，他已经不太记得了。但Thor又很固执。这条路会很难走，但如果无可选择，他便一定会找回他对这种语言的掌控。

 

Loki移开视线，轻轻挥了挥手，消失了。Thor站在桥上，沐浴在一片暮色中，静静地凝视着远处的地平线。

 

_那么，下个月再会。_


	3. March 三月

 

 

_纽约，纽约城_

 

这是个星期四的早上。Loki正坐在他位于纽约的住宅顶楼的沙发上看书，然后他感觉到了Thor的召唤。这是他在地球上主要的四处住宅之一（不算那几个藏身处和很多个秘密据点的话）。Loki无奈地翻了个白眼，走进卧室去挑衣服穿。既然Thor一定要在以他的名字命名的这一天召唤他，那就随他去吧。

 

比起这套公寓，Loki其实更喜欢他在意大利的别墅，不过这里也不错。他就住在复仇者们的眼皮子底下，住在他们的城市，这给他带来了不小的乐趣，而那些按部就班发挥着作用的魔法，又使他避免了被发现的危险。这套公寓高大宽敞，装潢精美。起居室的硬木地板泛着亮光，现代风格十足，屋子里满是书架和皮制家具；巨大的窗户映出城市美丽的风景。但今天没有什么风景可看——在这种阴云密布的下雨天。这其实不太像是一个家，但Loki早已发觉“家”不过是一个被人们估计过高的概念而已。他轻声在地板上走动，感到Kisa也随着他的脚步在他的腿间弯弯曲曲地跑着，偶尔蹭到他的时候，就发出轻微的哼声。

 

“你这蠢猫。”他低声抱怨着，但语气并不那么认真。作为一个邪恶的反派人物，养一只宠物似乎不太符合他的既定形象，但一只猫，在他想来，已经是最不令人厌烦的选择了。他之前完全没预料到这件事，不过Loki的生活本就充满了意外的转折。他遇到她的那天，天气和今天差不多。当时，他给自己使了个魔法，正在街上闲逛，就像他平时在“空闲时间”里所做的一样（他热衷于这个词，以此来描述自己不那么忙于给Thor和他的小朋友们谋划什么大破坏的时候）。也就是那时，他听到一条巷子里传出了微弱的叫声，是一只黑色的小猫，身上的毛都被雨水浸湿了，凌乱地纠结在一起。一只普通的流浪猫：从头湿到脚，一钱不值，没人期待，也没人爱。

 

可当他对上那双黄绿色的眼睛，他就知道，他不能把她放在这儿不管。

 

 _多愁善感_ 。

 

Loki想起了他和Thor的上一次见面。那很有趣，他们达成的这个交易也是。这是Thor又一次错误的尝试，想要把Loki带回那座牢笼（只是他永远都记不住，Loki从一开始就不属于那里）。但他乐于戏弄Thor，更何况他依然能从这笔交易里得到不小的益处。

 

从他们在陶斯镇共度的一天里，Loki学到了两件事情。其一，Thor仍然是个笨蛋。如果他觉得一次日落和一顿野餐就足以修复他们之间的裂痕，那他实在是错得太可悲了。之后，Loki曾暗暗嘲笑Thor竟然天真到想用Asgard的食物来引诱他回去。这真是荒唐而可笑，却又完全符合Thor的风格。而Loki当然再清楚不过，回到Asgard，等待他的可不是葡萄酒和糕点。

 

其二，他需要更谨慎一些。Thor有些东西永远不会改变，但现在他身上出现了Loki从未看到过的阴影。Loki痛恨扰乱他计划的隐患，也痛恨超出可控范围的变数。更进一步地，他痛恨自己放任Thor了解他、激怒他。无论他走了多远，无论他如何努力地否认自己过去的身份，Loki身上总有一部分和Thor相连。只要Thor能够放弃，只要他愿意放手，那么Loki也终将获得自由。他们的交易，既是使Loki保有不死之身的赦令，也是使他得以与Thor一刀两断、一劳永逸的机会。

问题的核心在于，Loki不相信无条件的爱。从来都没有相信过。也正因如此，Thor就成了他的困惑和难题。

 

Thor执着而坚定，他的爱从不停息，也似乎永无止境。但这不可能。这其中一定有什么企图。整件事情一定存在着一个致命的缺陷，一个临界点，只要准确地找到它，就能使整个计划瓦解。而今天，就是又一个动摇这项计划的机会。

 

当他终于准备开始换衣服以后，Loki选择了一身剪裁完美的炭灰色西装，还有一双昂贵的意大利皮鞋。他当然可以用魔法来换装，但是在“把衣服穿到身上”这个过程里，有某些东西让他觉得享受。 _随你怎么评价中庭吧，_ Loki想着， _但哪怕是我也得承认，他们的确知道怎么做好衣服_ 。Loki最后看了一眼自己在等身换衣镜里的映像，便唤来魔法往Thor的地方去了。

 

如果说他之所以多花了那么一点点时间来挑衣服，是因为他忘不了上个月Thor落在他身上的目光的话，他才不会承认呢。

 

***

 

伊利诺伊州，芝加哥

 

他们在紧靠芝加哥的一个小公园见面。Loki跟随着召唤，发现Thor正别扭地坐在一条公园长凳上，看上去滑稽得可笑。和上次一样，Thor穿着中庭的牛仔裤和T恤，为了抵御低温，还加了一件红色的帽衫。但这还不是可笑的部分。不，应该是那顶帽子的错。

 

Loki认出那应该是被中庭人称为“盆帽”之类的东西（他觉得这个名字恰当极了，因为这种东西就应该被扔到盆里然后再也别让人看见）。这一顶是大亮红色搭配着蓝色，大肆宣扬着Thor对纽约洋基队的热爱。

 

 _我对芝加哥人是否对此有着深切的偏爱感到怀疑，_ Loki暗想。

 

这帽子丑，这是一方面，另一方面，它居然能装得下Thor那个惊人的大脑袋。这简直傻极了，而Loki很清楚地认识到，这一定是Thor想要掩饰自己身份的一次悲惨尝试。

 

Thor看见Loki走来，便露出一个快乐的微笑，站起身来迈着大步走到了他面前。走近以后，他看上去更傻了，但即使是这些衣物和帽子也无法遮挡Thor的光芒。Loki觉得什么东西应该都遮挡不了。无论他多恨Thor，他身体里总有那么一小部分，愚蠢的部分，在他和Thor相见时肆意地叫嚣着。那一部分的他只是……渴望。那一部分想要知道，如果当初除了那些蜻蜓点水的吻，他们之间还发生了别的什么，那么一切会怎样。那样是不是就足够？Loki，是不是就足够？

 

但这已经没有意义了，全都无关紧要。所以Loki才要时刻保持警惕。这些事情让他与Thor的相处难上加难。他必须表现得冷静而疏离，把这些想法压下来放在心里。Thor不需要再多一个人来满足他膨胀的自尊，更何况还是尽力打压他的自尊反而更有趣一些。

 

“你看着傻透了。”

 

“我知道，”Thor皱了皱眉，徒劳地调整了一下自己的帽子，“可是我想带你到城市里转转，又不能让别人看见我们在一起。”

 

“是啊，我想也是，”Loki嘲讽地说，“你可不愿意让你的宝贝凡人们发现你在和他们的敌人勾结在一块儿。”

 

“Loki——”

 

“饶了我吧。”

 

Thor的脸色并不好看，但他没再多说什么。

 

“啊，你多少还是有长进的。”Loki看着Thor眉头加深，笑了起来。“你知道我有办法躲避别人的视线吧？”

 

Thor停顿了一会儿。“是的，但那需要你在我身上使用魔法。我不知道我是否应该接受。”

 

“啊，你不相信我，是吗？”Loki语带讥讽。

 

Thor直视着Loki的眼睛。“我愿意相信，”他说，“比什么都愿意。”

 

Loki翻了个白眼。他发现在Thor堪比白痴的诚恳面前，这是最容易做的事儿了。

 

“我无意打破我们的交易，Thor，”Loki说道，“你知道，我押在里头的筹码可挺重的。”

 

 _至少在我找到其他方法之前是这样，_ Loki想。他不是没有想过拿到金苹果的途径。随着一年年的时间过去，这个问题的分量变得越来越重。对他而言，潜回Asgard偷苹果仍然太过冒险，尽管他在盗窃这方面天赋异禀。而且，如果他们意识到偷盗行为的发生，他们只可能加强果园的保护措施。他的魔法目前还能维持他的寿命，但这不能永远持续下去。所以当Thor找上他做这个愚蠢的交易的时候，他知道这就是他一直在等待的机会。

 

过去的两个月里，他一直在用苹果种子做实验。纽约的顶楼公寓没有空间让他做这种研究，但是他在托斯卡纳的别墅附带着一个漂亮的花园。Loki种下了种子，在土壤中施了魔法，期望最终能种出他自己的金苹果树。如此一来他便不必再与Asgard纠缠不清，彻底高枕无忧了。只是目前为止好运还没发生，不过这个月他可以再试一次。要控制的变量太多，他本来也没有指望着一开始尝试就能成功。他的魔法加速了植物的生长过程，种下的苹果树也已经结出了果实。然而这些苹果虽然味道诱人，却并不具有魔力。他所需要的只是再多一些的时间，而一旦成功，他就可以终止这项协议，打碎Thor试图“拯救”Loki的灵魂的愚蠢幻梦。毕竟，他不享受和Thor呆在一起的时光。他只是借此走向他们之间关系的终点，仅此而已。

 

Thor有些局促，但还是继续发问。“那你的提议如何，弟弟？如果我在此事上给予你我的信任，你会做些什么？”

 

Loki已经完全控制住了Thor，若不是这些年的训练，他大概会因计谋得逞而发笑了。这条路不太好走，但目前为止结果还令人满意。他必须让Thor时刻保持投入他们的交易，并让他深信Loki还有挽救的余地。这样当Loki可以维持他的不朽之身，而Thor又恰好最不设防的时候，他就可以给予反击。他会摧毁他，永远打破Thor对于他们之间仍然可以和解的不切实际的幻想。

 

“有个咒语，大概有用。”Loki说。“本质上它并不是一种伪装，更像是……遗忘。我们仍然可以看见对方实际的样子，但别人不会认出我们。”

 

“那它的效果多久会消失？”

 

“我可以让它维持12个小时。那对我们来说应该够了，对吗？”

 

“是的。”Thor回答，但还是保持着警惕。

 

Loki无奈地叹了口气。“只要你不挥你那宝贝的锤子，我们就不会被发现。我很清楚，我的任何诡计都会让协议失效，而你也很清楚，那是我最不想发生的情况。”这个保证似乎真的给了Thor安慰。

 

 _的确是个傻瓜。_ Loki想。

 

“那么我同意。”Thor说道，“不要让我为此后悔，弟弟。”

 

“哦，我做梦都不敢想。”Loki回答。话说回来，梦对于Loki这样的人又算什么？只要一点耐心，他就能让一切变成现实，又何必要去做梦？

 

Loki闭上眼睛凝聚着他的魔法。这个咒语并不复杂，他几千年前就可以掌控了。近一段时间以来，他通常使用的都是更高级精妙的魔法，但在Thor身上还是用这个简单的就好了。他现在可不想冒把他吓跑的危险。

 

“好了。”咒语生效，Loki做了个手势。“现在摘掉那顶蠢帽子。”

 

Thor摘掉帽子，别扭地攥在他那双大手里，不知道该拿它怎么办。Loki翻了个白眼，把它一把抢了过来。在Thor有机会抗议之前，它就被火焰包围，然后化成灰尘随风飘走了。

 

“我喜欢那帽子！”

 

“你不喜欢。”

 

“它的确不是最美丽的服饰，但它有感情价值，”Thor坚持，他的表情基本就接近于撅嘴，

 

“那是Stark给我的礼物，在我刚刚加入复仇者的时候。”

“我觉得‘礼物’这个词用得太过了，Thor。也许‘玩笑’更合适一些。”Loki绝对相信Stark会玩这种把戏，尤其是Thor那个时候对中庭的服饰和审美一无所知。如果Stark不是一个可悲的凡人，Loki简直都要赞扬一下这个恶作剧了。

 

虽然那顶帽子已经消失了，但是Thor的头发被它搞得乱糟糟的，一缕缕的头发胡乱地纠缠在一起。

 

“全都要我亲自来。”Loki低声说着。而在他反应过来自己在做什么之前，他的手已经伸了出去，抚平了Thor的头发。

 

他的头发柔软地缠绕着Loki的手指，柔滑而坚韧，就像Frigga曾经用来编织的那些丝线。Loki已经不记得他上一次真正触碰Thor是什么时候了。打他，当然。但这是另一种感觉。尽管他们之间的打斗也不乏近距离的肢体接触，但在这种简单的触碰里，却多了一种温和。这实在……让人不安。

 

“谢谢，弟弟。”Thor开心地笑着说，而Loki只鄙夷地看了他一眼。

 

“好了，”Loki开口。“现在我可以忍受你的样子了，你可以告诉我我们要去哪儿吗？”

 

***

 

他们在城里闲逛，就像普通的中庭游客一样。Loki可以把他们瞬间传送到他们要去的地方，而Thor没有表示异议，显然Loki要取得Thor的信任的计划又向前迈进了一步。

 

Loki在中庭已经生活了差不多十年，但还有很多城市他不曾太多涉足。这里就是其中之一。

 

“为什么来芝加哥？”Loki问道。他们正在吃Nuts on Clark家的焦糖芝士爆米花。这其实应该挺恶心的，但是Loki从来都对甜食上瘾，结果最后吃得比Thor还要多。

 

“几年以前我和Rogers队长还有别的复仇者一起来过这里，而且当时非常开心。”作为一个与时代脱节的人，Rogers对自己被冷冻之后这个世界发生的变化非常好奇。而Thor也对地球历史上的这个时代全然不知，于是他和Steve就自然地成为了探索新世界的好同伴。

 

他们买了三家披萨店的外带厚底披萨，因为三家店都号称自己才是“最好的”。在Giordano的等待时间太过漫长，于是Loki用了一点小魔法让他们的点单排在了前面。Thor不大赞成，但也没有拒绝送上来的食物。

 

他们还去了Broodfield动物园。Thor到处指指点点，笑得像个孩子，而Loki一直翻着白眼。他对中庭的生物并不太了解，所以这其实多少还是比较有趣的。作为一个易型者，Loki总有办法和动物建立一种亲近的联系。他觉得这可能就是为什么他当初认为一定要收留Kisa的原因。他简单地思考了一下如果把所有的动物都放出来会怎样——

 

“我知道你在想什么，弟弟。”Thor说道，而Loki得意地笑了。那么等下次好了。Loki发现他几乎又在自己的计划里找到了乐趣，但是又一次，Thor总是善于将Loki从自己的想法里拽出来。

 

Thor扣住了Loki的肩膀。Loki痛恨这个（只因为他过去曾经太过热爱如此）。“你太一本正经了，弟弟，原来可不是这样。”

 

多愁善感。但这是真的。

 

他们随意地逛着，形形色色的食品摊位和喧嚷的人群都不断地让他想起Asgard盛大的节日。在Loki还小的时候，当一切还没有改变的时候，那些节日曾经给他带来了无尽的欢乐。随着王子们的长大，它们却失去了乐趣。所有的节日都成了对Thor的歌功颂德，而Loki只能被置于局外。于是Loki学会了如何利用他所拥有的东西，如何在阴影下成长。他依然会恶作剧，但单纯而快乐的时代却已经消失了。

 

Loki是诡计与恶作剧之神，是的，但他同时也是混乱之神。让Thor来提醒他这一点，该有多奇怪。

 

他喜欢给Thor和复仇者们制造麻烦，也乐于看到他们七零八落。但他现在做的每一件事都太谨小慎微，有条不紊。精密谋划。他可以制造混乱，却无法融入混乱，无法亲身感受其中。他是那个讲故事的人，却不能出现在故事里。如果他也能一无所知，只任由事态发展，那会是什么感觉？Loki不确定他想不想这样，甚至也不确定他能不能做到。

 

一天结束之时，他们坐在千禧公园的长凳上，看着阳光一点点黯淡下去，反射在大蚕豆的镜面上。

 

“觉得日落如何？”Loki问道。

 

“我喜爱它们。”

 

“你当然喜欢。”Loki说。对Thor来说一切都那么简单，一直都是这样。Loki从来不曾拥有这份奢侈。

 

“你今天开心吗，弟弟？”

 

Loki沉默了一会儿。“可以忍受。”

 

Thor微笑起来。Loki为此感到温暖，这让他对自己的憎恨又加深了一点儿。


	4. April 四月

 

 

_越南 河内_

 

Thor走进位于河内Old Quarter的一家摩托车租赁店。距离上一次Clint和Natasha带他来到这里已经过去了很多年，他本来还担心这家店可能已经倒闭了，但现在看来这里的生意依然不错。周围人来人往，当地人出租他们自己的车子，而游客们为自己的假期租来各式各样的消费品。他环视店内，很快淘汰掉了小型号的车，那更适合城内观光。他的视线转而落在了更大型的本田车上。他仔细地查看着这些车，一边思考，一边用手指划过车身。Thor知道他没有太多时间来做决定。进入这家店以前，他匆忙地在旁边的小巷里完成了咒语的召唤，Loki很快就会到这里来了。最终他选了一台红色的和一台绿色的，不知道Loki会怎么想。是觉得有趣，还是觉得Thor多愁善感得无可救药（或者两者皆有）。

 

Thor叫来店里的老板——一个瘦弱的中年男人——确定了一天的租期。他对于处理这些世俗的凡人事物仍然感到有点别扭，尽管他已经对此很适应了。这些年他改变了不少，但他的身体里依旧留存着那个傲慢自大的王子的一部分，或许还会永远留存下去。Thor觉得自己装扮成一名普通游客的尝试并不是特别成功，但那个老板并没有做出什么表示，不管他有没有认出他。Thor觉得这就够了。在其他几个工作人员的帮助下，Thor把摩托车推出了店门，等候Loki的到来。

 

河内是个美丽的城市，融合了葱翠的树木，摩天的高楼，还有古朴建筑的鲜艳色彩。现在正值春季，天空被白云遮蔽了一部分，空气温暖而潮湿，使得Thor的衣服都紧紧贴在了身上。他无聊地想着不知道一会儿会不会下一场雨，让一切都凉快下来。如果他一定想这么做的话他是做得到的，但一场不符合自然规律的暴风雨势必会引起一些人的关注，而他并不想把自己做这件事的动机解释给那些人听。他所处的这个城市充满了活力，摩托车呼啸而过，商贩们卖力地贩卖着他们的商品，人们在各类饭店与店铺中进进出出。但除去周遭的嘈杂，Thor依然沉浸在他自己的思绪里。

 

他们在芝加哥度过的一天其实非常有趣。尽管Loki基本全程都眉头紧锁——想到这儿Thor不禁笑了出来——他知道Loki其实是开心的，虽然他自己不愿意承认。他也知道Loki痛恨Thor可以读懂他，但是……Loki也得习惯这一点，对不对？Thor非常明白，跟他的弟弟相处，千万不能过分自信，但他还是不由得为自己这一次终于占了上风而沾沾自喜。总体而言，Thor认为三月的会面是成功的（虽然他 _的确_ 有点儿担心Loki会把Brookfield动物园的动物都放出来，并且决定要对此保持警惕）。

 

他希望Loki今天也能够尽兴。他们之间现在太过沉重。Thor想要提醒Loki，也提醒 _他自己_ ，他们曾历经那么多冒险，曾在对方的陪伴中获得了无尽的快乐。

 

 _Loki_ _会说我们始终都在彼此对抗_ ，他想， _但那只不过是他的另一个谎言。_

他们并不是始终如此，他们曾经并不是这样。在Thor还没有被傲慢吞噬，而Loki也没有被狠戾控制的时候。

 

尽管Loki一直是Thor和复仇者们所面对的最棘手的敌人之一，这几个月来他却反常地安静了下来，没有攻击他们的意图。Thor知道这绝不是什么好现象。与Loki的想法相反，Thor并不是个傻瓜。他知道Loki正有所计划，他也清楚，在这个时候他没有办法阻止。他只能寄希望于他们的会面能为此带来些许改变。Loki最终一定会有所行动，而他们会一起承受结果。这有点自私，但如果想让Loki回到他身边，他必须这么做。

 

 _只希望代价不要太高，_ 他想。

 

Loki出现在街对面，这打断了Thor的想入非非。他的头发如以往一样平滑而服帖，但今天却没有穿惯常的西装。他穿了一条合身的黑色牛仔裤，黑色衬衫，深炭色的外套，还有一双及小腿的黑色皮靴，看上去非常…… _危险_ 。

 

Loki向前迈出一步，这时他们刚好目光交汇。交通喧嚣而混乱，Loki视若无睹般地在其中穿行，神色镇定，步伐不带一丝慌乱。他优雅地置身于熙攘之中，如同他就归属于此。Thor的心脏在看到Loki的一刻就揪紧了，他意识到自己刚才竟认为他在他们之间的较量上占了上风这样的想法多么愚蠢。Loki的某种力量在他之上，细微却绵长，让他时而甚至忘记了它的存在。

 

事实很简单：Thor从未有一天不思念他的弟弟，因为Loki就是那个他希望与之共度漫长余生的人。纵使他理应迎娶王后，并使她诞下王位继承人，Thor却一直渴望Loki站在他的右位，像过去的许多年一样，引导他，安慰他，爱他，而他也会给予同样的回报。他们之间的联结不同于Thor其他所有的认知，甚至也超越了人们所知晓的那些独特而稀少的联系。Loki精于辞令，但Thor认为即使是他应该也很难找到一个词来概括他们对彼此的意义。Thor觉得这大概就是为什么他一直那么固执地攥着“弟弟”这个词不放。这当然远远不够，但当他发出这个音节的时候，他感到它已经超出了单纯的、字面上的意思。它现在更像是代表着珍贵的爱语，代表着所有Thor不知该如何表达的感情。

 

“弟弟。”Loki终于来到了他面前。他皱了皱眉，但并没有纠正Thor，（再一次）告诉他他们不是兄弟。他不需要说出口了，因为这全都写在了他脸上。

 

Loki点点头，算是打过招呼，随后简单地做了一个手势，Thor马上明白咒语已经作用在了他的身上。意识到不会有凡人认出他们的身份后，Thor立即放松了下来。至于Asgard，他知道那里不会有人看见他们的。他佩带的魔法挂饰可以躲避Heimdall的监视，而Loki在很多年以前就知道怎么逃避看门人的视线了。Thor厌恶秘密与谎言，因此当下的情景令他痛苦，但他不得不说服自己这一切都是必要的。他默默地想，这或许就是Loki在最初走向黑暗时为自己找的托词，而他必须要小心，不能在找回Loki的道路上迷失了自己。

 

正如Thor之前所设想的一样，苹果是有功效的，Loki比前几个月看上去气色好了很多。至少，他让他的弟弟可以照顾好自己了。Loki的体格虽然一直都不算强壮，但在他们对抗的这些年里，他却越发瘦弱了。而现在，他凹陷的双颊终于圆润丰满了一些，苍白的脸色也带上了一丝血色。

 

想到这里，Thor下意识地摸了摸他背在肩上的袋子，确保苹果和另一件重要的礼物完整地呆在里面。尽管这个袋子看上去只是一般大小，但它身上附着了一个魔法，使得它可以容纳Thor装进去的任何大小的东西，而自身的重量却并不会增加。这是Loki送给他的礼物，很久很久以前。那时Loki还在努力地练习，希望成为无可匹敌的魔法师，而Thor还记得，那时他对自己的努力和成果感到多么骄傲。从那时起，这个袋子就成为了Thor宝贵的工具，陪伴他经历了无数征程。但即使如此，他也有很多年没有用过它了。纵然它做工精细，方便实用，但有时，它也残酷地提醒着Thor他们曾经的亲密。

 

除了这个袋子，Thor今天的服装搭配也实在不让人满意，尤其是与Loki相比。Thor从来就不擅长伪装——除了他拼命想要忘记的，Loki让他穿了裙子的那次——但他觉得自己这次已经比上个月好了很多。他穿的就像一个中庭游客：卡其色短裤，运动鞋，红色T恤，一顶同是卡其色的帽子，有一根带子系在下巴下面，让它不会掉下来。

 

然而，Loki却并不欣赏。他把Thor从头到脚打量了一番，然后绝望地叹了口气。“又一顶可怕的帽子吗，Thor？这简直让我想念你那顶翅膀头盔了。”

 

Thor大笑。“不要贬低我的头盔！而且，这也轮不到你来评价，弟弟。或者我应该叫你，‘奶牛’？”

 

Loki翻了个白眼。“你完全是嫉妒我的头盔比你的好太多。不过我也不奢望你这种人能理解时尚的复杂性，Thor。现在把它给我。”

 

“不。”Thor说着，把帽子紧紧地贴在自己身上，好像是要保护它免遭Loki毒手。

 

“不？”Loki戏谑地说。“我只是想帮你个忙。不过，我也确实喜欢烧你的东西。”

 

“我非常清楚，”Thor说道，“但你不能拿走这顶帽子。”

 

说着，Thor打开袋子把帽子扔了进去。Loki认了出来。

 

“你还留着这个？”

 

“当然留着了。”Thor难以置信似的回答。他不禁为Loki把他想得这么无情而感到难过。“我永远不会丢弃如此完美的礼物。”

 

而Loki什么都没说。

 

***

他们在一个街边摊位驻足，飞快地吃掉了bánh mì _和烤猪肉，骑上车子，顺着蜿蜒_ 的一号公路一路而下。Thor尽情地欣赏着眼前的风景：道路曲折地在他们面前展开，一边海浪汹涌，而另一边高山耸立。路边稻田里的秧苗在轻风中舞蹈，跳动的嫩绿在灰暗天空的映衬下格外亮眼。Thor猛踩油门让车子行进得更快些，他享受引擎在他身下隆隆作响的声音。与高举Mjolnir恣意飞翔相比，这甚至无法望其项背，但其中的自由却是相似的。

 

Thor的心情与多年前同Clint和Natasha来到这里时一样兴奋。那时他们刚刚结束某个任务，然后对这个城市产生了深深的迷恋。从他所了解到的情况而言，这里不如他们经常说的那个“布达佩斯”那么刺激，但是仍旧令人开心。

 

他们顺着公路飞驰而下，与苍翠的农田擦肩而过，感受着凉风拍打着他们的头发。他们从其他骑着摩托的游客身边呼啸而过，绝尘而去（当然他们的鲁莽也为自己招来了一些愤怒的瞪视）。他们加大油门，将各自的坐骑推向负荷的边缘，意图与对方一决高低。这让Thor想起了那个更单纯的年代，当他们尚且年幼，骑行横穿Asgard的森林所带给他们的激动。但现在让Thor恼火的是，Loki已经越来越多地超过他了。

“有本事就追上来啊！”Loki透过引擎的咆哮向他喊。经过一个水坑时，Loki狡黠一笑，让车子微微转向，溅了Thor一脸的脏水。Thor快速地抹了一把脸，气急败坏。

 

“诅咒你，你这个骗子！我一定会抓住你！”

 

但Loki只是回头冲他大笑，而他们之间的距离也越来越大。Thor加大油门又向前追上了一些，但他明白败局已定。Loki身形小一些，因此骑马的时候他总是比Thor要快，现在看来在摩托车上也是一样。

 

虽然很多人都不知道，但是Loki其实有一点像——用中庭人喜欢的话说——飙车狂魔。在他们更小一些的时候，有一回Loki甚至还把Sleipnir偷偷弄出了马厩，然后他们开开心心地出去兜了一次风。Thor还记得他搂着弟弟的腰，在马背上大笑大闹。

 

后来——当然——他们被抓住了。即使是Loki也不能把这事儿做得让别人毫无察觉。至少那个时候还不能。两个孩子被严厉地训斥了一顿，被罚打扫整整两个月的马厩。Thor还跟父亲抱怨说这都是Loki的主意，凭什么他也要跟着受罚，但Odin不为所动。甚至直到现在，Thor也觉得那些都是值得的，这件事情也成为了他最珍贵的回忆之一。不幸的是，对Loki来说，这件事却并没有平息凡人们因为相信就是他生下了Sleipnir而对他没完没了的嘲弄。

 

Loki允许Thor用Mjolnir带他飞行的情况并不是很多，只有在Loki在他们的历险中伤势太重没法行走的时候才可以。尽管Loki没有说出来过，但Thor知道他其实热爱如此，热爱疯狂的速度，热爱疾风穿过他的头发。那时，Thor还曾嘲讽Loki，说他嫉妒自己可以举起Mjolnir，但直到后来他才意识到这在当时对Loki造成了多大的伤害，又如何加剧了他们之间的裂痕。

 

他们相隔的距离越拉越大，Loki的黑发肆意地飘动着。Thor再次加速，加大油门追赶Loki。他觉得他似乎永远都在追赶Loki，却不知道最终究竟能不能追得上。

 

***

 

回程时下起了雨，于是他们停在路边，喝着新鲜的椰汁。Thor坚持要亲自出去给他们弄椰子。而Loki管他叫原始人，还说他用不着总是那么“爷们儿”，Thor就笑Loki还会说中庭俗语。

 

雨停后他们骑行回到河内，归还了车子。那里离还剑湖不远，刚好可以看见太阳已经开始缓缓落下水面。Thor将他们带到一个无人的石凳边，两人并排坐下。金色的光线透过窸窸窣窣的树叶投射在湖心塔上，显得十分漂亮。日光反映在湖面，Thor发誓他的眼角绝对瞥见了一只乌龟正从水下浮了上来。湖边的人群络绎不绝，有游客，有带着快乐的孩子的当地家庭，还有携手共行的情侣。

 

“那么，”Thor笑着问，“你觉得今天和上次在芝加哥的那天一样可以忍受吗？”

 

“嗯，大概吧。”Loki心不在焉地说。他看着自己的指甲，一副百无聊赖的样子。

 

Thor大笑。“行了弟弟，别不好意思！肯定有什么东西是你喜欢的吧。”

 

Loki磨蹭着自己的下巴，想了一会儿。“嗯，”他说，表情变成了一个戏谑的笑，“我想我的确非常喜欢在咱们的比赛中打败了你。还用我的车溅了你一脸水。”

 

Thor嘟囔着。“我越思考就越觉得，当时那个水的弧度根本就不自然。你可能用了魔法，弟弟。”

 

Loki笑了，但对Thor的理论不置可否。“你还会思考了？嗯，小心别累着自己。不然你单薄的思维可就没法给咱们的小约会想出别的活动了。”

 

Loki的声音傲慢又讽刺，但Thor敏锐地抓住了其中的一个词。

 

“我们的小‘约会’”。他若有所思地说。“嗯，其实，我觉得这个词是凡人用来形容——”

 

“哦不闭嘴。”

 

“Loki我只是想说——”

 

“Thor，”Loki开口，眼神死死地盯着Thor，“这不是约会，”他吐出最后一个词，仿佛这是某种诅咒，“我不是什么供你玩乐的女人！”

 

“我没说你是啊。”Thor说，他有点生气了。

 

Loki眉头紧锁。“很好……不要对这个交易产生什么愚蠢的想法，Thor。我知道这对你来说很难，”他的语调里带着戏弄般的怜悯，“但即使是你应该也能让自己不那么白痴一小会儿吧。”

 

“啊，但刚才是你管这个叫约会的。”

 

“我的口误。”Loki砺声说。

 

“哈！银舌头Loki也会口误？真是难以置信。”

 

Loki现在看上去真的生气了，Thor担心自己这次可能做得有点儿过。“别跟我胡闹，Thor。”他警告。“如果你还要坚持做个白痴，那么我也必须坚持要来我那半个苹果。现在。”

 

“好吧。”Thor叹了口气，到袋子里拿苹果。切开苹果的时候他悄悄瞥了一眼Loki，想揣测他的情绪。但Loki只是交叉着双臂，拒绝看向Thor的方向。

 

好吧，这可不是好兆头，Thor想着。

 

他还有Frigga的礼物要交给Loki，但现在他有点不知道要怎么进行下去。就Loki现在的情绪，谁知道他会有什么反应？Thor把半个苹果交给Loki，就在他找出合适的措辞之前，Loki却已经起身走开了。他得说点儿什么，任何能挽留他的话。不仅仅是因为他答应了Frigga要送出她的礼物，也因为他不能让他和Loki的一天以这种方式结束。

 

“我下个月还会看见你吗？”Thor脱口而出。

 

Loki转过身。“是的，Thor。我们的协议依然有效。”

 

“很好。”Thor说，顿时感到一阵轻松。“到时候我还会叫你。”

 

Loki点点头转身离开。Thor正要开口挽留他，却发现他并不必如此。

 

“我很好奇，”Loki半转身对着Thor，“你最初是怎么学会这个召唤咒的？”

 

“是母亲。”Thor说。“我告诉了她咱们之间的紧张关系，她很愿意帮助我。她想念你，Loki。”

 

“好吧，那……”

 

“说起母亲，”Thor找准机会，打断了他，“她让我给你带了一样东西。”

 

Thor把手伸进他带有魔力的袋子，小心地取出一床漂亮的被子，整体都是深绿色，点缀着温暖的亮金。这是最好的被子，由Frigga亲手缝制。在他们还小的时候，Frigga会为她的每个孩子做这样的被子，倾注了浓浓的关爱，辅以精细的工艺，往往要耗费几年才能完成。对Thor而言，他的被子始终都是他珍贵的宝物之一。无论他与母亲有过怎样的争执（特别是在他更任性执拗的那些年），他从未怀疑过她对他的爱。这被子就是鲜活的证据，如同Frigga的怀抱一般温暖而安逸。

 

Thor认真地将被子递给Loki。“她想让你留着它。这是你丢下的很多东西之一。”

 

很多种情绪在Loki脸上一闪而过，最终定格了在愤怒。“有些东西还是丢掉比较好，Thor。我不需要——”

 

“拿着吧，弟弟。求你。”

 

Loki安静了很长时间，他只是盯着地面，似乎希望它能裂开个口子把他们两个都吞下去。打定主意后，他飞快地从Thor手里把被子拿了过来。这并不说明什么问题，但是Thor看见Loki的表情微微地软化了下来。Loki的手指摩挲着精美的布料，Thor希望他能从中找到安慰和熟稔（但在Loki身上，这种事谁也说不准）。他把被子夹在胳膊下，抬头凝视着Thor。

 

“告诉母亲……”他开口，却似乎不知道怎么继续。但Thor明白他。并不是只有Loki一个人才会读懂别人的言下之意。

 

“我会的。”


	5. May 五月

 

 

_意大利，托斯卡纳_

 

Loki走下他位于托斯卡纳的别墅的楼梯，老旧的地板随着他的走动轻微作响。这一天他都在楼上的书房或者楼下的花园里研究他的法术，给他的苹果树继续做实验。这座房子颇具乡村风格，简朴的砖木结构，被刷成明亮温暖的颜色。他喜欢这里，喜欢一个人霸占整整5英亩土地的隔离感。他没有邻居。这里什么都没有，除了他的房子，以及远处一座整齐规划的葡萄园。

 

他来到一楼，穿过宽敞的拱门和客厅高耸的天花板，向后院走去。他关上身后的滑动玻璃门，而Kisa就像是一团墨黑的毛球一样在门完全关上以前跟着滑了出来。她飞快地跑进花园，柔软的毛磨蹭着Loki的脚踝，让他不禁为她的滑稽动作发笑。他往前走着，感受青草在赤裸脚底的触感。日落将至，轻风拂过，空气微凉。这样的日落让他想起了Thor，想起了这一天以来他都在拒绝面对的事实。

 

今天是5月31号，Loki不得不接受，Thor不会来了。如果Thor想要终止他们的交易，他绝不会用这样的方式。他绝不会就这么不出现，他一定会（而且很可能嗓门洪亮地）当面告诉Loki。因此Loki只能假设，一定是出现了问题。虽然近期媒体上没有什么关于复仇者的报道，但Loki有他的联系网。想要挖掘出或者弄明白到底出了什么问题的话并不难，但如果他试图弄清楚Thor的踪迹，就意味着他确实在担心，而Loki显而易见是毫无担心的。只不过是直到现在，Loki思想中还存在着那么一个叛逆的部分，死死地被Thor的安危控制着，为他焦虑；那么一个部分，朝他尖叫着Thor可能受了重伤，甚至——

 

但是不，Thor不可能死。即使经过了这么多年，Loki仍然觉得，如果Thor真的死了，他就是会……知道。这完全不合逻辑，但他就是从骨髓深处相信这就是事实。如果Thor死了——如果任何人胆敢伤害他那个愚蠢的脑袋上的一根头发——Loki必将把他们撕成碎片，再一点一点地烧成灰烬。作为一个花了大把时间来试图伤害甚至杀掉Thor的人，这倒的确是个讽刺。但Thor不是属于那些人的。如果他死去，那么必须，也只能，死于Loki之手。其他人不配获得如此特权。

 

Loki在花园里闲逛着，欣赏嫩绿色的枝叶，玫瑰花丛和橄榄树，嗅着空气中苹果的香甜。他现在已经有了7棵苹果树，不幸的是，没有一棵带有魔法。他走上前观察最新的一棵，这个月的大部分时间他都在照看这棵树。他本来已经很接近成功了，但仍有什么地方不对。当他吃掉这棵树上的苹果，他可以感觉到获得了活力，就像喝了一杯咖啡。但这不是能让人保有不老之躯的那种力量，所以一切还是得从头开始。

Loki摘下一个苹果，盯着它看了一会儿，挫败地叹了口气。整个过程比他预期的要长，而且接连的失败也快要让他泄气了。每个月，他失败一次，就意味着他又要再和Thor多呆一天，他厌倦了。在Thor的身边他无法信任自己，无法像他现在这样。和Thor打斗就和Thor本人一样简单直接。但为了一个苹果而对Thor心怀感恩，被迫对他彬彬有礼甚至意趣相投？这绝对是个危险的领域，而Loki不想在此多耗费一分一秒。他知道在一些他们也都不能完全理解的方面，这个协议对他们两个都有风险。Loki觉得被它困住了。在这个协议的约束下，他害怕自己的感情会持续影响他的计划，而他不能容忍这种情况的发生。

 

可问题是，他觉得四月的会面，又一次地，让他觉得快乐。他没有去过越南，也从未骑过摩托。他本以为他会觉得一切都无聊透顶，沉闷无趣，但无可否认，他爱那样的冲刺，还有机器在他身下的轰鸣。他们的比赛让他想起那些过往的日子，那时他们彼此竞技，仅仅是为了体验其中的乐趣，那时他们付出的代价还没有太高。

 

而且，他笑着想，还有在比赛中胜过了Thor所带来的巨大满足。

 

Loki始终都比Thor的速度要快。Loki始终都比Thor在很多事情上做的要好，但这些事情在Asgard全都无足轻重。他曾经努力了那么多年，想要达到Thor与生俱来的，Asgard的理想标准，却一无所获。他曾挣扎着试图证明自己，却在他实现了从小就被灌注在他们逻辑深处的目标时，被贴上了叛徒和怪物的标签。于是他走上了另一条道路。他要告诉他们所有人，他可以变得多么危险，告诉他们速度、计谋与魔法神圣强大而不可亵渎。若他们不尊重他，他便要教他们惧怕他，仅此而已。

 

如此这般，他便终于得以走出Thor的阴影，与他等高而立。他可以在复仇中获得乐趣，在伤害中追求快感，以牙还牙。现在他们的角色终于倒转，是Thor在苦苦追逐永远也无法得到的东西。Thor一次又一次地试图“拯救”Loki，但他做不到。让Thor也知道失败的滋味，让他体会生而注定的缺陷。然而这一切甚至又与Loki无关。这不过是满足Thor自己的自负的又一种方式，是伟大的Thor Odinson的又一次探险，而Loki已经受够了屈服与忍耐。

 

Loki穿过庭院，在回到屋里的路上将苹果放在了天台的桌子上。他走进厨房，而Kisa就紧紧地跟着他的脚步。他从碗橱里拿出一个玻璃杯，给自己倒了一杯上好的基安蒂红葡萄酒，这还是他从附近那个葡萄园里弄来的。他小小地抿了一口，又一次想起了他和Thor的上次会面。尽管他们的比赛的确有趣，但四月并不是歌舞升平。Loki无法否认他们之间的紧张。他不是瞎子。他看得出Thor眼神里的欲望，这些年过去却依然存在的欲望。他也能感觉到自己皮肤下隐隐跳动的欲望随着一次次的会面愈加清晰。但让Thor把它说出来，让Thor发掘Loki自己话里的漏洞？这是全新的体验。如果要用“不喜欢”来形容Loki对此的看法，那这个词实在太单薄了。他们的相会似乎总是重复着一个主题：那就是Thor踉踉跄跄地一步步走进Loki心里。而这更给了他理由要种出自己的苹果树，和这个交易一刀两断。

 

“我们的小‘约会’，”Loki嘶哑地喃喃道，发出一声毫无感情的笑。他们之间发生的事情——或者说，他们之间没有发生的事情——都已经过去了很久。而现在Thor竟有胆量把这些事情再度提起，还是在Loki如同是个被他胁迫的听众的情况下，这让他怒火中烧。虽然他觉得如果是他处在Thor的位置，那么他大概也会做同样的事。Loki会将此转化为自己的优势，趁机打击Thor，但那不是Thor的方式。Thor确实愚蠢，但不代表他会刻意地表现出残忍。他不明白Thor想从中得到什么，不明白他走的是什么路数。他在头脑中一遍遍地回放着他们的对话，试图找出Thor的动机，却一无所获。为什么他现在要费尽心思找上Loki，当他曾那么轻易地把Loki抛在一边？

 

曾经有一段时间，Loki愿意为Thor赴汤蹈火。Thor总是拉着他去冒险，虽然Loki也会抱怨，但他最终仍然会去，因为Thor让他去。那就好像是Thor准许他染指这些事，在Asgard没有人接纳他的时候给了他被接纳的机会。而Loki珍惜它。他从来不知道该如何表达，但只要他可以和Thor并肩而行，他愿意和他一直走到世界尽头。

 

当他们意识到各自对彼此的感情已经超越了单纯的兄弟之爱时，他们还很小，甚至还没有走出青春期。Loki知道这样的爱会比他们经历的任何一次冒险都更为惊险。而Thor，他虽然曾一次又一次地带领他们面对绝境与死亡，在这件事上却不愿如此。Thor——他鲁莽、任性，永远听从情感、付出真心的哥哥——不想要他。Loki对他来说还不够。Loki不值得让他冒险。

 

几年前，Coulson探员说Loki缺乏信念。也许这是事实，但Thor并不比他好多少，至少在关键时刻不比他好多少。大概这样最后反而最好。Loki知道如果当初他们的关系继续下去，被人发现，那么一定是他要背负所有的指责。永远的替罪羊。幸而他学会了逃避。他学会让自己脱身，继续前进，脱离那个幼稚的、脆弱的自己，那个现在只让他感到可悲的自己。可Thor却突然回到了他的生活，意图把那些已经埋藏起来，也应该一直埋藏下去的事重新挖掘出来。

 

Loki大吼一声，将手里的杯子狠狠地扔向对面的墙壁，红色的葡萄酒和玻璃碎片瞬时撒了一地。这吓坏了Kisa，她迅速地跑开躲进了客厅的沙发底下。Loki叹口气，低头看着这一片狼藉。Thor怎么能在他甚至不在场的时候就使Loki愤怒到失去控制？Loki用魔法把地面清理干净，完整地复原了玻璃杯，重新倒了一杯酒拿在手里。他走进客厅，蹲在沙发跟前往里看。

 

“我知道你在里面，蠢猫，”他轻声说，“抱歉吓到你了。”有意思的是，他是真的觉得抱歉。要是Victor和Amora看到他现在的样子，他们大概永远都不会正视他了。

 

“过来。”他说，觉得自己像个傻子，但还是用舌头发出了一些一般呼唤小动物时的声音，然后把空着的那只手伸到了沙发底下。她终于爬了出来，他安慰地拍拍她。

 

“好了？”他问。她喵喵叫着回应，而他又拍了拍她。

 

Loki看向窗外，太阳已经又下降了一些。如果他还想看日落的话，动作必须要快点。但他还需要再拿最后一样东西出来。

 

Loki冲进卧室，把床上那条暗绿色装点着金色的被子抓了起来。他跟自己说他之所以需要拿个被子毯子之类的东西是因为外面有点凉，并适时地忽略了自己是个霜巨人所以他其实根本感觉不到冷的事实。毕竟，他从来都是个高明的骗子，对自己说谎也不例外。Loki把被子拿在空闲的手里，仔细地体会着它。虽然一般人注意不到，但任何合格的魔法师都可以看见穿梭跳动在那布料上的保护咒。他看得出咒语近期才被加固过。至少Asgard还有一个人并不恨他，这真是既悲哀又欣慰。倒不是说这有什么所谓，反正他再也不会回去。

 

有时候他也感到愤怒，因为Frigga也参与了Odin的谎言，但他无法让自己恨她。与Odin不同，她从未把他看成达成和平条约的棋子和筹码。他在与复仇者的第一次较量失败被带回Asgard之后，Loki并没见过她。他没花多久就找到了从Asgard逃走的方法，但在那以前他还是戴着口枷被锁在监狱了一段时间。就在他入狱几天以后，Frigga来看过他。她没怎么说话，而Loki则是根本就没法说话。她只是从监牢的铁栅外握着他的手，轻声呢喃着一些安慰的句子，直到探视时间结束。Frigga给了他最简单的安慰，却不求任何回报，因为她不是Thor。她从不逼他做任何事，从不让她自己成为一切的中心。

 

他手里拿着被子，觉得自己似乎又回到了上个月的那一刻，回到湖边，看着Thor从袋子里拿出这条被子。而想起Thor甚至在这么久以后还留着那个袋子……

 

那一刻，Loki觉得他好像一头扎进了自己体内一口情感的深井。他现在仍这么觉得。他感到自己正缓缓地沉入水面之下，溺死在对于Asgard的回忆里。

 

“那个多愁善感的笨蛋是他吗？还是我？”他心不在焉地问Kisa。而她只是盯着他看。他真庆幸她是只没法答话的猫，因为这个问题的答案他自己也不想知道。他走出房间，仿佛场景的切换就能将他从自己的思潮里拯救出来。

 

于是Loki就这么坐在露台上看着日落，手里拿着一杯葡萄酒，猫和被子温暖地覆盖在他的大腿上。他抿了几口酒，把杯子放回桌上，拿起了先前放在这里的苹果。他咬了几口，虽然苹果的汁液十分香甜，他却发现自己并没什么食欲，所以最后只吃了一半。

 

Thor很好，他可以照管好自己。Loki没有理由担忧，而如果他真的要担心的话，那也是因为他这个月没有拿到延长生命的那半个金苹果而已。只可惜纵使作为谎言之神，Loki也无法让自己相信这样的催眠。


	6. June 六月

 

 

_荷兰，阿姆斯特丹_

 

Thor坐在冯德尔公园的一条长凳上。这是阿姆斯特丹最大的公园。下午的阳光透过万里无云的天空耀眼地倾洒下来，空气中舞动着一丝微风，万物都被周遭的绿色环绕包围。郁金香盛开的季节已经过去，但遗留下来的许多红白相间的花朵仍然给空气带来丝丝清香。游客和当地人骑着自行车同样地匆匆而过，Thor甚至隐约能听到公园另一边传来的免费演奏会的音乐声响。

 

他穿着平日的牛仔裤和T恤——今天这件是红色。Thor叹了口气，捏了捏鼻梁，把墨镜向上推了推。他这回没戴帽子，不知道Loki会不会把帽子换成墨镜当成一个进步。

 

前提是，如果Loki今天会出现的话。

 

Thor已经在这儿坐了两个小时，但Loki还是无迹可寻。大概他想取消他们的交易吧，出于Thor上个月的缺席。但即便如此，Loki也不会就直接不出现。假如他想正式终止他们的交易，他一定会先找到什么方法伤害Thor，然后再把这个决定当面扔到他脸上。Thor的一部分本能担心这个月可能是Loki受伤了，这让他的手指不由自主地渴望召唤Mjolnir。但这样的胡乱猜测毫无意义，如果Loki需要帮助的话他自己会表现出来的。Thor只能等。

 

他交叉双臂，又瞥见了那里裸露出来的皮肤。Asgard的疗伤技术的确无可比拟，即使他已经对此愈发习惯，却总是不由得对他们的力量感到敬佩。现在看着他的皮肤，谁也不会看出他最近刚被魔法火焰灼烧过，甚至还差点儿丢了性命。

 

一直以来Thor对他在地球上的生活倾注了太多感情，而对Asgard的事务则多少有些分心。那里人们议论纷纷，传言已被Odin囚禁于地心几个世纪的Surtur——Muspelheim的领主——将被火恶魔释放出来。Thor本打算短暂回访Asgard，把Loki对礼物的反应告诉Frigga。但在他有机会这么做之前，Odin却先行将他召唤了回去。Muspelheim的情形日益恶化，已到了Heimdall的视线也被迫阻断的地步。但本质上而言一切还都只是怀疑，在毫无实质性证据的情况下立即发动战争无疑是不明智的。然而即使乐观估计，两大王国也已处于紧张边缘，且情况越发棘手。Odin命令Thor带领Sif和三勇士前往巡查周边区域，看是否能有所发现。这其实是更适合Loki执行的任务，无奈Loki已经离开。他们只能依靠Thor的才能，但愿他的才能还足够。

 

这本应是一次简单的侦查，但情况却进一步恶化。Surtur已然被释放，正无声地潜伏着，策划着他的下一步行动。而他唯一要做的就是夺回他的黄昏之剑，一件拥有无尽的力量、足以与Mjolnir相抗衡的强大武器。就连Thor也不知道它被藏在哪里。Odin没有将这个秘密告诉任何人，但Surtur再一次寻回它只是时间问题。Thor明白他们必须阻止他，否则后果不堪设想。然而他们实在寡不敌众。

 

Surtur发动了一波又一波的火恶魔，但他们依然勇猛地战斗，顽强地抵挡着对方的进攻。Sif与三勇士虽然斗志正浓，恶魔的攻击点却始终集中在了Thor的身上。毕竟，还有什么比杀死Odin的亲生儿子更能体现报复的快感呢？纵使如此，Thor仍旧丝毫不曾退缩，甚至随着战意愈酣，他更感到体内升腾起了一股胜利的渴望。如果需要，他可以就这样整日整夜地战斗下去。Surtur绝不会赢。他们只需再多坚持一小会儿，随后就可以派一个人回去请求Heimdall带来增援。不幸的是，Surtur善于对付的，并不仅仅是肉体攻击而已。

 

“你的小魔法师弟弟没和你在一起吗，”Surtur嘲讽地说。“我听闻自我衰落之后，Odin家族发生了不小的改变。”层层怒意开始在Thor体内燃烧，然而Surtur接下来的话让他彻底失去了控制。

 

“也许我现在应该让他和我结盟才对。他对Asgard的憎恨肯定与我不相上下。”Thor只感到眼前一片白光闪过，被汹涌的杀戮之怒彻底包围。而这使他变得鲁莽。大意。

 

Thor在盲目的愤怒中高举Mjolnir冲向了Surtur，而这恰恰是这恶魔所需要的突破口。还未等他落到Surtur身上，这魔鬼便狂笑着向他发动了一波可怕的魔法火阵。他们必然已经预料到了他的到来，必然已针对他做了特别的作战准备。他在被火焰灼烧的一瞬间发出一声痛苦的嘶吼，然后便失去了意识。

 

两周后他在疗伤室醒来，知道后来Fandral最后还是设法联系上了Heimdall，使他们得到了Asgard战士们的协助，最终将恶魔重新打入了监牢。无论Asgard的疗伤手段多么高明，Surtur的咒语仍然是凶狠阴险，足以致命的。Thor用了很久才彻底恢复。他强烈地思念Loki，想要不顾一切地前去找他，然而他的身体却无法招架。而在这种情况下Frigga也不可能允许他离开床榻一步。

 

她整日照料着他。他们聊起了很多话题，分享了许多从前不曾与彼此说起的东西。当Thor告诉她Loki对她的礼物的反应时，她似乎既愉快又充满希望。但最惊人的部分是——他仍然不敢相信——她全都知道。她知道他对Loki超越了限度的感情，她毫不隐瞒。而他对这出乎意料的真相感到既窘迫又欣慰。

 

“您是怎么知道的？”Thor忍不住问。

 

“母亲就是知道。”她这样告诉他，把他额前被灼伤的头发理到脑后。后来，她承认自己的确曾质疑过Odin的决定，关于隐瞒Loki的身世，关于将他们作为兄弟抚养。假如他们一早就知道了真相，那么他们就不必为对彼此的感情感到羞愧。也许事情就会不同。但这个机会早已消逝，他们必须依赖他们还依然拥有的一切尽力而为。

 

除了Frigga，他的朋友们和Odin也曾来探望他。但Thor还是有着太多没办法支配的时间，而他的头脑里只能想到Loki。事实上他还是不知道要拿Loki怎么办。Thor太习惯于遵从本能、相信直觉，但和Loki在一起，他感到自己完全失去了平衡。他似乎在绝境中抓住了最后一根稻草，顽强地付出了努力，而结果看上去也相当成功，但他厌恶其中的不确定性。他究竟是让局面变得更好还是更糟？他在病床上辗转反侧，知道自己需要一点儿建议，而母亲当然是最好不过的人选。

 

“我毫无头绪。母亲，我该怎么办？”他问。

 

她沉默了很久，斟词酌句。无论她是不是Loki的亲生母亲，Thor都能从她的表情里看到一丝Loki的影子，而这让他感到疼痛。他一直都更像她。

 

“神祇总是静观世事，一成不变，”她柔声说。“你如果想让Loki回到我们身边，就必须对此做出改变。”

 

她是对的。他已经徒劳无功地尝试了很多年。中庭人有个说法，大意是无谓地重复着同样的劳动，却又奢望产生不同的结果，这样的想法是脱离实际的。纵使强大如Thor，他也是可以被杀死的。如果他在五月的那场战斗中死去了，怎么办？除去Frigga，Thor是唯一不愿放弃Loki的人了。他不能失败，这时他才终于意识到他们那个交易的代价是什么。虽然面对重重困难，Thor却感到自己的决心更加坚固。Frigga的鼓励让他明白他的方向是对的，即使他自己觉得如同是在黑暗中踉跄前行。他只需一步一步地走下去，作出新的尝试，冒一些风险。他唯一希望的就是自己的爽约没有搞砸一切。

 

***

“嗯，今天没戴帽子？”一个小时后Loki终于出现了。他快速地做了个手势，把咒语作用在他们两个身上。Thor不由得怀疑他到底是真的刚到，还是早就到了然后在阴影处观察自己。

 

“是啊。”Thor站起身欢迎他。“我觉得我最好做出一点改变。”

 

Loki又一次穿得像个时尚标杆。一条新潮的黑色裤子，银灰色的短上衣，而点睛之笔更是一副——比Thor那一副高端太多的——闪光的墨镜。Loki抿了抿嘴唇，这让Thor只想把他拉到身前给他一个吻。上个月他不得不仔细思考他所谓“让Loki回到他身边”的真实意图。如果他真的能实现心中所想——如果他们真的能在一起——那会是什么样子？Thor不知道他们要怎么走到那一步，但他会找到方法的，他擅长这个。

 

Loki表情淡漠，而Thor希望能看到弟弟的眼睛。墨镜只能让Loki比平时显得更加神秘莫测。他想知道Loki上个月过得怎么样，有没有担心Thor。想告诉他，他对自己的爽约感到抱歉，告诉Loki他多么思念他，多么害怕他们可能再也看不到彼此。但他努力把这些话咽了下去，因为这样没用，他知道这样没用。Thor越试图把Loki拉得更近，Loki反而会跑得更远。

 

“倒是个进步。”很久以后Loki说道，“但是不。”随着他的手轻微摆动，Thor的墨镜消失了。

 

“嘿！”

 

“哦别担心，Thor”Loki说，虽然Thor看不见Loki的眼睛，但从声音他也能听出来Loki翻了个白眼。“它没有彻底消失，我会还给你的。在我愿意的时候。”

 

“为什么？”Thor抗议。

 

Loki停了一下。“我更愿意看见你的眼睛。他们总是在不遗余力地出卖你。”而在他尖刻的语调下似乎隐藏着一丝柔和，甚至渴望。

 

“好吧，那我也要看见你的眼睛。”

 

Loki挑起一边眉毛。“那又是为什么？你从里面什么都看不出来。”

 

“因为它们很漂亮。”他说，根本控制不住就脱口而出。他简直要诅咒自己，他明明是计划改变的，却在他们的谈话才刚开始几分钟的时候就给搞砸了。他很清楚真诚的赞美什么用都没有，但这就是他，有些习惯想改也改不了。Thor就是没有那个耐心和Loki似的去关心每一个小细节，说到底他还是一个行动至上的人。他努力地调整心态，想起了Frigga的教诲。在这条路上他可以走走停停，但必须一直前进。

 

Loki皱起了眉。“省省你的恭维吧，Thor。如果这能让我们赶紧开始你今天计划的无聊活动，我会摘下来的。咱们越快结束，我越能早点回去做更重要的事。”Loki摘掉墨镜，它就这么消失在了他的手里。四月的时候Loki看上去健康了许多，可今天他却略显疲惫。他的目光依旧敏锐，可眼睛的充血和黑眼圈却无法忽视。

 

“现在高兴了？”

 

“是的。”

 

“笨蛋。”

 

Thor大笑。“随你怎么说吧。”

 

他们尴尬地静默着，黄昏之时的太阳给天空染上了一片暗红的色彩。

 

“太阳要落山了。”Loki假装漫不经心地说，“所以我猜你是要把我扣到晚上了？”

 

Thor点点头。这是他一直在纠结的内容。他需要Loki留下，又怕自己偏偏没有主意能让他留下。

 

“嗯。就算你今天这么晚才叫我，而上个月干脆就没费心来。”

 

而Thor敏锐地注意到Loki一直很小心地没问他上个月为什么没来。

 

“你也迟到了啊。”他反驳。

 

“我知道。”

 

Thor感到一阵紧张，但他今天还有个目的，所以必须继续。他仍然是Asgard的大王子，因此他的语气里从不缺乏自信。

 

“我们的交易里要求的是一整天。”

 

Loki眯起眼睛。“那你前几个月在日落的时候就放我走了是出于什么，你内心的善良慈悲？”

 

“我……是的。”他说，毕竟这样回答比较简单，他不能说那是因为Loki能同意这个交易就已经让他激动万分，别的事他根本就没多想。不能说他依然不知道他该怎么做或者做到什么程度才不会让Loki拒他千里之外。也不能说他还是不能确定他们两个究竟谁是主导，以及他在自己力所能及的范围里有什么样的权利。

 

Loki交叉双臂盯着Thor看了很久，脸上阴云密布。然后他突然放松下来，嘴角翘起了一个愉悦的弧度。“好吧。我没有力气和你争辩‘一天’的语义定义。我，说到底，还是有求于你的。”

 

Thor警惕地看着Loki，但还是点了点头。Loki的妥协太简单，而且肯定还掺杂了谎言。这是个想让Thor措手不及的把戏吗，还是某个邪恶诡计的一部分？Thor从来没见过Loki会厌于争辩任何事，更别提还是某个协议的条款了。假如他留下来了，那也是因为他想留下，而Thor不明白这意味着什么。他只知道他希望这意味着什么，但Loki的动机同过去一样深不可测。

 

“谢谢，弟弟，”Thor说道。“那以后，就十二个小时怎么样？”

 

“八个。”

 

“十个。”

 

“成交。”Loki说，仍微笑着。

 

Thor觉得他成功了，但只有时间才能给出证明。他想让Loki一直留在他身边，但在这种时候，Loki可能更愿意直接杀了Thor也不愿和他连续24小时呆在一起。但十小时够了吗？还是太多了？他们可以相安无事地呆在一起的最佳时间是多久，这种问题又到底有没有答案？Thor想起了Jane和中庭人用来了解宇宙的方程式。真遗憾在这种事情上没有什么方程公式可以参考。

 

Thor从长凳上抓起袋子，带领着他们一起往前走，穿过公园（Loki什么都没说，无论他有没有注意Thor还带着他多年前送给他的那个袋子）。随着他们的前进，Loki的举止开始变得紧张局促起来，但依然不发一语。他的嘴唇紧紧地抿着，Thor看得出来他想知道Thor五月为什么没来，想得要死了。但Thor是不会主动交代的，除非Loki发问。他们走得越远，Loki的表情就越纠结，这幅画面看上去有趣极了。他现在差不多能明白为什么Loki喜欢让别人难受了。

 

他们就这样沉默着走到公园门口，直到Loki压低着声音骂了几句脏话。

 

“好吧。如果你非要逼我，我就问。你上个月去哪儿了？”

 

“啊，弟弟。”Thor微笑着。“你问起了这个，多么善良！”

 

Loki狠狠瞪着他。“这不聪明，Thor。当我什么都没说。反正我也不关心。”

 

Thor上前一步转身挡住了他，用力捏住了Loki的肩膀，严肃而真诚地注视着他。“Loki，我上个月受了重伤。你必须知道不会有别的原因能让我离开你。”

 

“哦真的？”Loki说着，强硬地推掉了Thor放在肩上的手。“谁干的？”

 

“Surtur。”

 

“Surtur？可他被囚禁了啊！”Loki说，无法掩饰声音里一闪而过的惊慌。

 

“现在是又被囚禁了，但他把我烧个半死的时候可没有。”

 

在Thor叙述整个事件的同时，Loki的表情仍然冷淡，但他的眼睛在Thor身上上下逡巡着，而Thor太熟悉这种目光。他记得太清楚，自从他们那时一起去冒险，而Thor总是会做出点蠢事害得自己差点丢了命的时候就记得。他在寻找Thor的伤口。这让Thor感到鼓舞，让他知道在Loki心里他依然举足轻重，就如同在他心里Loki也无可替代一样。他们两个之间的故事实在太多，Loki不可能就随便一丢了之，无论他有多擅长表现出他的漠不关心。

 

“哦，我知道那种眼神。”Loki开口，怀疑地瞪了Thor一眼。“我并不关心你，Thor。我是担心你会取消我们的协议。”

 

“不管怎样，既然我安全地回来了，我觉得我们应该庆祝一下！”Thor宣布。

 

Loki翻了个白眼。“我看不出这有什么好庆祝的。但事情一到你身上就总是——”

 

“你知道我们需要什么吗，弟弟？”Thor说道，眼睛兴奋地闪着光。

 

“哦不——”

 

“喝酒！我正好知道个好地方。”

 

***

现在就带Loki去Thor想去的酒吧时间还太早，于是他们就在阿姆斯特丹的街道上闲逛。他们经过精致的砖瓦房，绕运河而行，再走过大桥，饱览身边的风景，沉浸在属于城市的声音里。Loki不住地对一群群骑着自行车的游客皱眉，给所有路过的人以侮辱性的评价，尤其是对戴着难看帽子的人更是有一股突出的厌恶之情。

 

“有些人穿的真是比你还糟，Thor。”Loki边说边随便往四周比划着，“看看，你还不是彻底无可救药。”

 

“别说了。”Thor咕哝着，但还是忍不住发出一阵轻笑。他的弟弟现在比刚刚平静了一些，这让他看见了希望。他轻轻推了Loki一把，而后者转头盯着他，嘴角带着一丝微小的、几不可见的微笑。

 

“我还以为我们的协议规定了禁止打斗。”他狡黠地笑。

 

“啊，那不是打斗，那叫娱乐！”

 

Loki翻了个白眼，什么都没说。

 

太阳已经越发靠近地平线，他们乘电车前往喧嚷的艾伯特市场。Thor已经什么都见识过了，但他还是感觉这是他这辈子最不现实的经历之一。百万年来，Thor从来没想象过他会和Loki一起乘坐中庭的公共交通工具。可眼下他们就这么做了。而且这样很好，做一些普通又平凡的琐事，摒弃过去十年一直纠缠着他们的交流的生与死的筹码。Loki嘟囔着什么“像野兽一样和这些凡人被圈在一起”，但当他透过车窗看着整个城市飞速地向后滚动，他的表情却是好奇而又深邃的。Thor几乎无暇顾及风景。目之所及，他唯一能看到的就是逐渐黯淡下去的日光投射在Loki棱角分明的轮廓，让它变得柔和起来。

 

市场规模宏大，商品应有尽有，超乎人们的想象。街道上人潮涌动，四周充满颜色鲜艳、琳琅满目的食品、鲜花和服装。这让Thor想起了家，想起他和Loki小时候总会偷偷溜出王宫，跑到Asgard热闹的集市上肆无忌惮地玩好几个小时。他们站在一个摊位前吃松饼，Thor对其中的甜味赞不绝口。而这似乎也十分迎合Loki的甜食癖。他的嘴角沾了一小滴糖浆，Thor费了好大劲才没让自己伸出手去把它擦掉。

 

他们走过一个服装摊，一个摩洛哥女人在贩卖长裙。Loki停下脚步，用手指摩挲着一种红金相间的精美布料。

 

“嗯。”他平静地开口，“这条裙子应该非常适合你，Thor。”

 

Thor低声抱怨，“闭嘴你这骗子！你为什么老是让我想起这个？”

 

诚然，Loki当初把Thor打扮成新娘再从巨人族那里夺回Mjolnir的计划相当成功，但Thor一直觉得Loki在整个过程里获得的乐趣简直多过了头。

 

“哦Thor，”Loki对Thor摇着头，像是在和个傻子对话，“如果连这都要问，那你真是没希望了。”

 

***

夜晚终于降临，他们出发去了那家酒吧。这是个被Tony称为“地下买卖”的组织，Thor不大明白这是什么意思，但他还是很喜欢这里的氛围。这家酒吧地处偏僻，没多少游客会知道它的存在。它的大门上甚至都没有标志，但Thor记得非常清楚。

 

Tony当时把Steve和Thor带到这儿来是想试试能不能把他们灌醉。他带他们喝了一种叫“死于午后”的鸡尾酒，由苦艾酒——也就是所谓的“绿仙子”——调制而成。Steve丝毫不受影响，但这位仙子的魔法最后的确作用在了Thor的身上。他真希望她今晚也能对他微笑。他必须得找个办法让Loki敞开心扉，哪怕一点点也行。他究竟在想些什么？他对Thor在五月的爽约到底是什么感觉？Loki永远不会愿意告诉他这些，至少不会用正常的方式告诉他。但是请注意，Loki的酒量一直都不太好。

 

Thor走到那扇乌黑的不起眼的门前，随后按响了门铃。门很快打开，一名一身黑衣的侍者热情地欢迎他们，并把他们引进了屋里。他示意要取走Loki的外套，被Loki冷漠地拒绝了。这名侍者只是笑了笑，就让他们自己挑位置坐下。

 

这间酒吧气氛安逸，装潢独具特色，是暖色的木质结构加以黑色的皮质装饰。他们经过吧台，各式形状、大小和色彩的酒瓶和酒杯层层叠叠，在灯光下发出亮闪闪的光芒。客人还不算太多，吧台边空着许多高脚凳，私人卡座也还有不少闲着。Thor看中了隐蔽角落里的一处座位，便径直走了过去，Loki在身后紧跟着他。他们被酒吧的氛围紧紧环绕着，昏暗的灯光悄声打在他们身上，四周传来其他客人的轻声说笑，柔和的酒吧音乐从扬声器里悠悠地飘扬出来。

 

他们对面而坐，Thor招呼来了侍者。他根本不必费心去看酒水单，他非常清楚想要什么。

 

“两杯‘死于午后’，谢谢。”Thor说道。

 

“‘死于午后’？”侍者一走Loki便挑起一边眉毛。“你是想毒死我吗，Thor？”

 

“当然不是！”Thor反对。“这是几年以前Stark介绍给我的一种饮料。是中庭的一位伟大的作家发明的，一个叫海明威的人。我第一次喝的时候它让我想起了你，而且我觉得你一定会喜欢。”

 

“一种叫‘死于午后’的酒让你想起了我？”Loki惊讶地笑了一声。“啊Thor，我真是莫名地感动。”

 

Thor嗫嚅着，但没说什么。每次Thor想要说点什么真心话，Loki总是会嘲讽他。他绝不会大张旗鼓地解释为什么这种酒让他想到Loki，反正肯定也会被嘲笑。首先很明显它是绿色的，而且是由一个博学多识的人发明的，还有这个有趣的名字，既优雅又衰颓。但最重要的是，它外表精美，内里却蕴含着可怖又危险的力量。

 

侍者再次出现，将他们的酒和餐巾轻放在桌上。两杯鸡尾酒都各自盛放在一只精致的玻璃杯里，香槟和苦艾的混合让整杯酒水呈现出一种醉人的浅绿色。

 

“‘死于午后’，”Loki轻笑着摇摇头，“也许在你乏味的自以为是之下的确埋藏着某种值得赞扬的幽默感。”

 

“闭上嘴喝酒，弟弟。”Thor不满地说。

 

Loki讥讽地偏了偏头，但还是小啜了一口。自然Loki是熟悉香槟的，但苦艾的味道似乎令他惊喜。

 

“嗯。”Loki灵巧的舌头划过嘴唇，追寻着酒水的余味。

 

“很不错，对吗？”Thor说着，露出一个开心的笑容。他自己也喝了一口，让自己的味蕾在这种独特的味道中迷醉。他喜爱苦艾的甘草香与香槟的气泡相互融合的微妙感受。

 

Loki又抿了一口，再抿一口，似乎也对这种味道颇为满意。

 

“啊，别急，弟弟。”Thor说道。“那个作家建议这种饮料每次只喝三到五杯，而且要慢慢来。”

 

Loki投来的目光让Thor的皮肤都紧绷了起来，就好像他能毫不困难地洞穿他隐藏的每一个想法和动机。

“啊，”他说，听上去无聊之至。“所以你想就这样把我灌醉？”

 

“我……我没这么说！”Thor吱唔着。他拼命掩饰着自己的慌张，因为是的，这千真万确就是他的计划。

 

“用不着。”Loki回答。“你简直是震耳欲聋，Thor，就算你什么都没说。”

 

Thor耸耸肩，强迫自己镇定下来。“想喝多少请随意，弟弟，我都奉陪。”

 

Loki又啜了一口，从杯沿上方愤愤地盯着Thor。就好像他们又都成了孩子。这正如Thor之前所预料的一样，而且他肯定自己还没有完全失去掌控。他只需笃行Frigga的建议，用另一种方式达成目的。Thor确定两件事：首先，Loki还关心他，不管他多么奋力抵抗；其次，能对Thor用激将法的只有Loki，而调换过来也是一样。因此如果Thor无法调动Loki的爱，那么就必须挑起他的愤怒和下意识的争强好胜。

 

他们尴尬地沉默着喝了一阵子，然后Thor突然一口干了他杯子里剩下的饮料。他又叫了一杯，而一眨眼，这一杯也干了。整个过程里，Loki只是狐疑地盯着他。

 

“你刚才不是说只推荐喝三到五杯，还不能操之过急吗？”他问。

 

“是的，但那种指导仅仅是针对凡人的！”Thor大笑着回答，“而我是个神。它对我不起作用，Loki。但你可以继续慢慢抿。毕竟你的酒量也不是那么有口皆碑。”

 

“我很清楚你在干什么，Thor。”Loki厉声说。

 

“我也清楚。”Thor说道，“我在享受这杯美味的‘鸡尾酒’，他们这儿都这么叫。”他给了Loki一个最大也最恼人的微笑，然后一饮而尽。Thor叫来侍者又点了一杯，而Loki看着他，用力地紧握着手里的玻璃杯，Thor简直担心Loki会把它捏碎。相反他也迅速喝干了里面的液体，把杯子重重放在桌面上。

 

“我也要再喝一杯。”他这样告诉侍者，然后重新转回头微笑着看着Thor，眼神里却没有一丝戏谑。

 

Thor不由打个机灵，但还是说了下去。“啊，看来游戏要开始了。”

 

“似乎是的。”

 

侍者拿来了他们的酒，二人拿起杯子，再次四目相对。

 

“如果要比赛的话，”Thor说，“就要有规则。”

 

“没错。”Loki说道，Thor发誓已经能看见他的大脑齿轮在运动了。Thor如履薄冰，感觉自己随时都会掉落下去。他必须反应足够敏捷才可能在Loki策划的无论什么赌局里获胜。

 

“我们一杯一杯地比着喝，每喝到第三杯，就必须准确无误地背诵出众神之父那一部分的加冕誓词，先背错的人输。”

 

Thor皱起了眉。“加冕誓词？”

 

“我认为这非常合适。”Loki说道，“我们都做过国王对不对？哦，你应该是差点做了国王。”

 

Thor无法完全掩藏他受伤的表情，而Loki露出一个胜利的微笑，他的嘲讽恰到好处。Loki对文字的记忆力比Thor好很多，但Thor也有他自己的优势——他的体力。Loki从来都不善于喝酒，而Thor基本上可以把任何人都喝到桌子底下。但仍然，背诵这件事令他担忧，而背诵的内容还是加冕誓词？只要想想就毫不意外地唤起了他对那场被摧毁的加冕礼的回忆。

 

每背出一个字，他就会被带回那一段痛苦的记忆，而他知道这正是Loki的企图。最糟的是这真的会奏效。即使Loki输了，他却依然赢了，而Thor不得不佩服Loki的智慧，虽然这让他受伤。

 

“那么如果你赢了，你要求什么奖励？”

 

Loki阴险地笑了笑。“一个苹果。我自己的一整个苹果，不用和你平分，也不用和你呆一天。”

 

“我接受。”Thor说道。

 

Loki的笑容加深了一些，讥讽地开口。“那你呢，Thor？你想要什么？”

 

Thor短暂地考虑了一下要求Loki回到Asgard，但怀疑Loki可能不会同意。况且，这也不是一件他想通过赌博来完成的事情，那得靠Loki自己决定。于是Thor的思绪回到了今天他刚看到Loki的时候，以及他当时最想做的事情。

 

“一个吻。”Thor回答，然后举起酒杯向目瞪口呆的Loki致了个意，喝干了它。

 

***

虽然Thor在此之前已经比Loki多喝了好几杯，但他们还是决定不把之前的数字计入比赛范围。

 

“反正也无所谓。”Thor咧着嘴笑，Loki给了他很多记眼刀。

 

“你永远都死在你的自大上，哥哥。”Loki咬着牙说。在他们开始大喝特喝以前，Loki用一小股魔法强化了他们身上的咒语。Thor皱了皱眉，但没有异议。他们的比赛将耗费不少杯鸡尾酒，而任何一个有理智的酒保都不会给同样的顾客供应那么多烈性酒的。

 

终于，他们的较量开始了。Loki喝完他的第三杯酒，开始背诵，目光一刻都没有离开Thor。“你是否发誓，保卫九大王国？你是否发誓，维护和平？”最后，“你是否发誓，摒弃一切私图野心，只为王国做有益之事？”

 

他的语调堪称完美，庄严、优雅。像个国王。Thor花了许多时间怨念自己的加冕礼，但他从没想到Loki。当他们的父亲Odin陷入沉睡，整个王国四面楚歌，Loki不可能享受到这样一个典礼。当然这很大程度上在于Loki自作自受，但事实不止于此，还有更深层的、一直被Thor忽略的部分。虽然两位王子在懵懂年幼时便都已熟记这段誓言，Thor又是否从心底里真正地相信过Loki也可能被选为国王？Asgard有一个人这么相信过吗？

 

当然，Thor是长子，但不仅仅是这样。就算Loki才是年长的一个，大概也无法改变所有人对他的态度。众口无言，但心照不宣。而Loki——与各个方面而言——本是相安无事的。在Thor被正式指名为王位的继承人之前，Odin给予他们的不过是陈旧的他们都“生而为王”的空口许诺。而当Loki后来发现那个诺言背后的意义时必定心如刀绞。那是一种怎样的感觉，当每个人都拒绝承认你的价值？那是一种怎样的感觉，当你吟诵那段誓言，却知道一切都是虚无，因为你永远也不能坐上王座？这无法洗白Loki的罪恶，但Thor意识到曾经的轻视与慢待已经给Loki造成了难以估量的伤害。如果当初他们没有那么做，如果Loki不必那么急切地想要证明自己……但现在思考这些都太晚了。Thor必须集中精神。他还要赢得这场赛酒会呢。

 

他们继续你来我往了几个回合，没有人出错。此刻Loki的眼神已经变得迷离，脸颊也带上了红晕，但他的背诵依旧完美。与此同时，Thor却感觉到酒精冲上了他的头顶，他开始担忧了。再过一轮又轮到Thor了。他深吸一口气，开始背诵。最后一句的时候他差点出了纰漏，但还是勉强通过。

 

虽然Loki自己也已经意识涣散，他还是冲Thor恶意地微笑。他知道他赢了。这轮以后Thor不可能再接着背出誓词了。Loki开口，他的笑容随着说出口的每一个字而慢慢扩大。Thor几近疯狂，他的思维飞速运转着。他不能输，不能在这么接近奖励的时候认输。

 

做点什么，他想，什么都行！

 

也许是酒精的作用，也许是Loki泛红的脸颊让他看起来太过温暖，总之就在Thor意识到他在做什么以前，他的一只手就坚定地落在了Loki的大腿上。这种感觉是那么契合，就好像它就该归属于此。Loki僵住了，呼吸猛地停了一拍，脸上的红也更深了一层。

 

于是他在背最后一句誓词的时候打了个结巴。

 

“你……你这是作弊！”Loki大喊，受了侮辱般地将Thor的手推了下去。

 

“我赢了。”Thor咧开嘴笑了。他知道等他清醒过来以后他肯定会花一大把时间来为自己的行为感到羞耻和谴责，但现在，他不在乎。Loki很愤怒很美，Loki是他的，至少在这一刻。

 

“我现在要求我的奖励，弟弟。”

 

Loki皱着眉站起来，向桌对面探下了身子。

 

“不行，”Thor说道，“我要求一个正式的吻。坐到这儿来。”他说着，指了指自己身边的座位。

 

“如你所愿。”Loki没好气地说，但还是来到Thor的旁边。他们转身面对彼此，Thor伸出手来摩挲着Loki的脸颊。Loki不由贴合着这样的触碰，但他的眼睛却转向别处，拒绝与Thor对视。Thor捏住Loki的下巴，迫使他对上自己的目光。Loki的眼中闪烁着轻蔑，但还流露出了某种别的东西，隐隐地告诉Thor这一切都值得。

 

“快弄完。”Loki低吼。

 

Thor照做。而这种感觉就同那么许多年以前一样美妙。Loki的嘴唇甜美、柔软，无可挑剔，Thor甚至能品尝到他舌头上苦艾的余香。这个吻很快就结束了，Thor恋恋不舍地退开，但手指还依然纠缠着Loki柔顺的头发。

 

“Loki，”Thor喘息着，将他们的额头贴在一起，互相交换着对方的呼吸。Loki的眼睛大睁着，溢满了情欲与恐惧。

 

在Thor有能力思考以前，他们再次吻在了一起。他们的唇舌激烈地追逐着，如同陷入再无出路的绝境。Thor双手捧住Loki的脸颊，猛烈地攻占着他的口腔。然后他的手向下滑动，将Loki带入自己的怀抱。而令他惊喜和欣慰的是，Loki的双臂也主动环上了Thor，缓缓地贴近，直到几乎坐上了Thor的大腿。Loki温热的躯体贴上他的胸口，这让Thor难以抑制地溢出一声低沉的呻吟。

 

九界中再没有什么令他如此神往。他希望就这样拥着Loki，再不让他离开，希望完成他早就该完成的事情，夺回他在尚不知晓时便鲁莽抛弃的东西。他想要更多，渴望将他的嘴唇印上弟弟的脖颈，品尝他的味道，在那苍白的皮肤下留下只属于他的印记。于是Thor放开这个吻，开始向他的渴求进发，但在他有机会这么做以前，他们的目光相对，一切都结束了。

 

Loki飞快地推开他，颤抖着站起身来。他胡乱地用手指摩擦着嘴唇，就像受到了灼烧。他的眼里尽是恶意，动作却如同一头走投无路的困兽。Loki深吸一口气，Thor甚至能看见他弟弟身体里正进行着一场抵抗，顽强地试图获得表面上的镇静。

 

“半个苹果。”Loki要求道。

 

“Loki——”

 

“半。个。苹。果。”

 

Thor只好弯下身从袋子里拿出苹果。他把它切成两半，而Loki就站在他面前，身体因为无法抑制的感情而微微颤抖。Thor站起来走向Loki，将苹果递给他。Loki一把抢了过来，走出大门，再没回头。

 

Thor陷进自己的座位，重重地叹了口气。他舔了舔嘴唇，上面的味道既苦也甜。


	7. July 七月

 

 

_加州，旧金山_

 

晨雾渐渐散去，Loki此刻可以看见旧金山远处的地平线已经与灰蓝色的天空缓缓相接。无论处在哪个季节，在这座城市，你永远都不知道外面的天气会不会突然就变成灰蒙蒙的一片，但今天看上去应该还不错。Loki正倚着德洛里斯公园里的一棵棕榈树，看着新的一天悄悄散发生机。现在还是清晨，但人群已经开始涌入了公园，专情于他们从事的各种各样的活动。有人慢跑，有人遛狗，有个女人看护着一群孩子在广场上嬉戏，几个看上去像是瑜伽学员的人一闪而过，而一边网球场上的比赛也已经拉开了帷幕。刚开始Loki就是在那里发现了Thor，坐在覆满青草的小山上观察着场上的选手。而现在，在魔法的掩护下，Loki已经看着他看了将近一个小时。

 

一名选手给出了一记强有力的发球，Thor微笑起来。他直率而真诚的笑容，还有那被阳光眷顾的闪闪发亮的金发，就这么让Loki的愤怒与情欲并驾齐驱。Thor拥有着永不能消褪的光芒，Loki已经亲身体验过了。无论他曾经多少次试图毁灭它，窃取它，黯淡它（或很久以前，融入它），它从不会消失。因此，假如连他都无法完成这样一项壮举，那么中庭服饰和另一副愚蠢的墨镜所组成的蹩脚的伪装又怎么可能遮掩住那道强烈的光线。他金色的哥哥仍然辉煌夺目地闪耀着，让Loki哪怕只是看上一眼也会感到疼痛。

 

不，不是哥哥，他想道。不再是了，从不曾是。

 

Loki惊讶于公园里的其他人怎么都没有注意Thor，这让他感到妒忌。Loki总会注意到Thor。即使是现在，他也没法移动视线分毫。有时在他最阴郁的时刻，他会想一切也许都是徒劳，也许这不过就是他注定的命运，永远无法脱离Thor的吸引。

 

而那太可悲。

 

上个月输掉的赌局，最保守地说，也让他感到丢脸。Loki知道他不可能在纯粹的赛酒会上打败Thor，但Loki从来都擅长扬长避短。那个规则本质上来说并不是作弊，而更像是……将比赛包装得更贴合他的利益。毕竟，Thor的天赋一直都不是体现在语言和词句的精密上，同时，他还是一个彻头彻尾的情感生物。Loki想起当他提出要背诵加冕誓词时Thor脸上的表情，不禁微笑起来。

 

而这本该奏效的，这本来已经奏效了，要不是Thor又一次出手彻底毁了他的计划。怎么总是发生这样的事呢？就好像Thor的计划已经深入了愚蠢的精髓，然后不知何故反而超越了愚蠢自身，形成了某种奇特的智慧。然而从好的方面看，在他操纵策略的“武器库”里，Loki可以把Thor（毫无疑问无边无际的）内疚感加入其中利用起来了。

 

但这充其量也只是个微弱的安慰，因为他无法停止地想起那个吻。无论他怎么控制，他的头脑里自从上次会面后就没想过别的。Loki不由狠狠攥紧了拳头，甚至只是站在这里赴约都让他无法抑制汹涌的愤怒。上次见面之后，他就心无旁骛地把自己扔进了他的工作里。如果他可以制造出哪怕一棵成功的树，他就可以终止与Thor的交易，然后从整件事里脱身。可不幸的是，不管他多努力，却仍然重复着一次又一次的失败。Loki工于耐力，善于长线游戏，但就算是他也是有崩溃点的，而这没完没了的失败已经让他精疲力竭。他本期望最多四个月就能完成任务，但看看现在，第六个月刚刚过去。而就他在六月所吸取的教训而言，享受Thor半年的恩赐，这时间已经太长了。

 

Loki是九界最优秀的魔法师，这不是玩笑。特别是在过去的这些年里，终于脱离了Asgard繁冗的道义禁锢，他的水平更是有增无减。因此这个任务竟然超出了他的能力，这让他感到万分沮丧。他想过他干脆就该甩手不干，但不行，至少在他得到一棵树之前不行。他绝不能让Thor分散他实现目标的精力。Thor的力量本来就已经比Loki强大许多，如果这时候放弃，那只能证明Thor的计策的确正中红心。而Loki不能容忍这种事情的发生。

 

Loki将一撮被风吹乱的头发捋到脑后。他庆幸自己还有这种魔法可以在昨天的事故之后让他把自己收拾干净，不然他的头发现在应该还是烧焦了的。当时在花园里度过了恼人的几个小时后，他走上楼，到工作间里检测他的种子，改变它们的特性。那是一条复杂而精密的咒语，需要完全的全神贯注才可以成功。可是当Loki咬紧嘴唇试图集中注意力的时候，他唯一能想到的却是那个愚蠢的吻，他感到自己被包裹在逼真而浓厚的回忆里，感到Thor的双唇在他的唇齿间滑动。

 

咒语出了偏差。他让半个工作室都着起了火，而这种低级的错误早在他最初训练的几年后就再没犯过了。Kisa也被吓破了胆，飞快地逃出了房间。那一天剩下的时间，Loki一直坐在后院里生气，他知道或早或晚Thor马上就要召唤他了。

 

这不是事情应有的发展方向。他本该随心所欲地生活，享受他应得的的劳动果实。他本该穿行于世界各地，将复仇者玩弄于股掌之间，让中庭在他无可匹敌的力量下瑟瑟发抖。相反地，他却在这王国静如死水的角落为自己伪造了一种假意的生活，而他甚至还对此产生了某种扭曲的喜爱。Loki本拥有一个无可寄托的焦躁的灵魂，他无处归依，无人相伴。但无论怎样，中庭如今是一个家了，同他滞留过的其他那些地方无异。

 

十年过去，他离曾经的目标又迈进了多少？Loki仍不是中庭的统治者。Thor和他鄙贱的朋友们依旧活着。再看看他自己，却忧心着Thor，注视着Thor。亲吻着Thor，就像什么害了相思的婢女。一切都归结于信念，而问题在于他究竟是否拥有它。无论如何，如果他还想在Thor身上实现对过去的复仇，他就必须尽快找到某种信念。而现在，他已蓄势待发。

 

说到底，玩弄人心的高手是他，不是Thor。

 

Loki微笑起来，他已经感觉一个计划在头脑里渐渐成型。这可能得花几个月的时间来实施，但那是值得的。再加上苹果树的计划进展缓慢，可以说他还有一大把的时间。毕竟前几个月他都安分地忍受下来了，现在他理应得到奖励。Thor会痛苦，而假如Loki能从中得到他一直期盼的东西，更是锦上添花。

 

***

“Thor，”Loki终于消除了魔法，走向了Thor。

 

“弟弟！”Thor喊道，稍稍有些惊讶。

 

Loki冷冷地对他点点头，快速给他们两个施下了咒语。Loki穿着一件深蓝色的衬衫，他卷起袖子，交叉起双臂。这身完美的行头还包括一条黑色的裤子，以及一双同样乌黑的意大利皮鞋。这种装扮就是那种搭配得精细讲究，但看上去偏偏却显得十分任意随性的样子。而这种装扮所传递出的信息就是，不，他才没有花一个小时来挑衣服呢。

 

Thor站起来面对着Loki。他摘下墨镜，迅速扔进了袋子里。

 

“免得你的魔法把这一副也拿走。”他解释似的说，带着一丝轻微的笑。

 

Loki鼻子哼了一声，任由尴尬的沉默填塞在他们二人之间。Loki可以先出声。他可以很轻易地冲Thor大吼大叫，就在阿姆斯特丹发生的事情跟他吵上一架，但这不是他的计划。

 

“Loki，我……”Thor开了口。Loki仍然面无表情。他不会帮Thor，在这件事上，他得先看到Thor要怎么行动。

 

“我必须为上个月的事道歉。亲吻你的权力并不在我们的交易之内。我做得太过了，是我的错。”

 

“就跟往常一样，你头脑发热，然后又越了不该越的界。”

 

“我道歉，弟弟。”Thor的表情是真切的懊恼，这让Loki头脑里的齿轮再一次转动起来，他的计划又确定了一部分。

 

“虽然我为我的行为道歉，但我并不能说感到后悔。”Thor继续说道，直视着Loki的眼睛。Loki想要挪开视线，但他强迫自己保持着冷漠的姿态，承受着Thor的注视。

 

因为那就是他，那么热切、真挚，让Loki在怒火中烧的同时又跌入多愁善感的卑微牢笼。他的瞳孔里写满了愧疚、希望，和爱。但Thor不明白的是——他从来都不明白——那都是谎言。Thor那条他真心爱着Loki的宣言，是比Loki曾撒下的所有谎言都更大的错谬。看上去Thor也有着完美的说谎天赋，只是他的谎言对象却是他自己。

 

“无所谓。”Loki说道，至少他还有那种体面能认清自己的谎言。

 

Thor难以置信般地瞪着他。“Loki，你怎么能对此毫无感觉？”

 

“你很清楚我对愚蠢的多愁善感是什么看法，Thor。”

 

Thor没说什么，无论他有没有意识到Loki谨慎地避开了他的问题。

 

“无所谓，我也不想再提起它。那已经是，中庭人怎么说的？啊对了，已经算是‘时过境迁’了。”

 

“你想让我相信你原谅了我，”Thor直截了当地说，“你，像喜鹊收集杂物一样囤积仇恨的人。”

 

“我不管你相信什么，Thor。它就是无所谓，而我也会用这样的态度看待它。”

 

Thor皱起了眉，而Loki朝他笑。“你在浪费时间，Thor。需要我提醒你只能占用我十小时的时间吗？”虽然Loki自认在过去几个月里他成就有限，但他还是很骄傲自己操控着Thor，让他减少了他们共处的时间。看起来他还没有彻底迷失自己。

 

“好吧，但这件事情还没完。”

 

当然，和你在一起事情就没个完，对不对？Loki暗想。

 

“那么我们出发吧。”Thor说着就要走下山去，但Loki按住了他的肩膀（并努力地迫使自己不要去想手掌下那结实强壮的肌肉散发出的温热气息）。

 

现在不行。还不到时候。

 

“走之前，我有个要求。”

 

“没问题。”

 

“不要带我去酒吧，想都别想。”

 

***

他们离开公园，穿过马路，走向Bi-rite冰激凌店。商店才刚开始营业，门前没多少人排队。于是他们走进店里，研究着供应的冰激凌的口味。Thor知道Loki对甜食有多大的癖好，因此Loki认为这肯定是他用来表达歉意的一个愚蠢方式。

 

这里有一些Loki以前从没见过的冰激凌口味，必须承认，他感到非常好奇。他们尝试了能尝试的每一种，从香脂草莓到巧克力椰子。Thor最后沦陷在某种可笑的布朗尼鲜奶油圣代上。Loki对某种口味情有独钟，但他也不太尝得出那究竟是什么，直到他在软冰激凌窗口吃到了咸焦糖。那种味道醇厚浓烈，甜味与咸味混合纠缠着覆盖他的味蕾。他们站在门外，靠着墙吃着手里的冰激凌。Thor拿着勺子试图从Loki的冰激凌上偷一口，被Loki残忍地拍开了手。但Loki自己却视若无睹般坦然地剥夺着Thor的圣代。

 

“小偷！”在Loki偷了第三口以后Thor终于忍不住了。“而且你到底怎么会有勺子的？咱们在里面的时候你也没拿啊。”

 

“你还记得我是个魔法师吧，对吗？”

 

Thor盯着他，然后默默把自己的圣代又拿近了一些，飞快地吃了起来，生怕Loki再来偷。

 

“笨蛋。你会把自己弄得头疼。”Loki嘟囔着，又偷了一勺，只因为他能偷而已。

 

Thor吃完了他的圣代，然后——因为他可是Thor——走回店里又买了一个三球冰激凌蛋卷。他们离开冰激凌店，沿着布道街继续前行。冰激凌蛋卷在Thor巨大的手里显得无比娇小，Loki简直担心那些冰激凌会从蛋卷上飞出去，考虑到Thor说话时手舞足蹈的方式。Thor侃侃而谈，大概是关于上次他来到旧金山然后遇到了X战警的故事（他们的队伍里有位女性也可以召唤风暴的力量！太不可思议了！），但Loki一直沉浸在他自己对于这座城市的记忆里。

 

与他们之前去的那些地方不同，Loki来过旧金山。虽然Loki一直将中庭看做一颗低等星球，但他却已经发现——并还在持续发现——这里的有些习俗的确独具特色。在他来到地球的第四年，他给自己施了咒语，大胆地在自豪周的时候来到了旧金山。在Asgard，同性关系可以被接受，但也不会大张旗鼓地赞扬，那不是什么值得骄傲的事。这么多年来，他自然也曾与许多女人共享鱼水，但Loki在年纪很轻的时候就知道自己真正的性趣是什么了。作为二王子，他不会因为寻觅了一位配偶而不是迎娶一名妻子就遭到冷遇，但当时那会使他从Asgard的正轨上又——偏离了一些。

 

对他来说自豪游行无疑是一次特别的经历。在那里他不是Asgard的王子，不必掩藏在层层监视之下，也不会被拿来衬托Thor的伟大。他可以随心所欲地与任何男子交欢，没有人会提出一句非议。那在某种程度上确实代表着自由。他很清楚在中庭的其他很多地方，情况还远非如此，但旧金山，它不一样。

 

最开始，他还有意再度拜访这座城市，但随着他对自己在此经历的思考加深，他发现了一个固定的模式。每每挑选床伴的时候，Loki总会中意一种特殊的形象：高大、英俊、强壮、还有金发。所以他后来一直离这个地方远远的。似乎他所拥有的一切就没有一样没被Thor浸染过。

 

他们继续往前走，一个年轻人从他们身边经过，穿着一条紧身裤，上身一件黑色与粉色相间的条纹T恤，脸上还遮着一副尺寸超大的墨镜。Thor好奇地盯着他看，眉毛都疑惑地拧了起来。

 

“恐怕我永远也无法理解中庭的时尚了，”Thor边摇头边说。“一个人穿着那么紧的裤子怎么能投入到战斗中去呢？”

 

Loki也无奈地摇了摇头。“我没有耐心给你讲什么叫‘潮人’。恐怕那得花上一整天的时间，但我们浪费的时间已经够多的了。”

 

Thor张大嘴巴把他剩下的冰激凌蛋卷全都吃了进去，他看着有点受伤。

 

走上布道街后，他们走进一家墨西哥快餐店坐了下来。这家店看着虽然略显寒酸，但提供的食物还是美味可口、风味十足的。Loki很享受他自己的那一份，并且以毫不掩饰地鄙夷神色看着Thor吞下了整整三个巨大的玉米煎饼。Thor有个习惯，一紧张就会吃很多东西。Loki认为这是个很好的现象，证明一切都在向对他有利的方向发展。

 

***

 

从那里他们出发去了贝克海滩，接着走向渔人码头，Loki从头到脚恨死了这个决定。他讨厌鱼腥味、讨厌游客、还讨厌Thor死皮赖脸非要玩的蠢透了的嘉年华游戏。虽然他必须承认看着Thor失败了一次又一次实在乐趣良多。如果说Loki还用了点魔法，让那些本就有欺骗嫌疑的游戏机变得更难搞的话，那也是公平的。反正Thor也是活该。

 

然后他们离开码头，坐上电缆车直奔九曲花街，因为Thor——永远要傻乎乎地冒险的Thor——想体验中庭最弯弯曲曲的街道。在车子行进的过程里，Thor开心地大笑着，握着车子的扶手，不时地探出半个身子饱览街道美景。轻风穿过他的头发，一切看上去那么的蓬勃、真实、充满生机，简直不能相信一个月前他竟险些丢了性命。

 

早在他们还是小孩子的时候，Thor和Loki就听过无数次Odin如何打败Surtur的故事了。Loki当时那种本能产生的幼稚的恐惧至今也没有完全消除（虽然考虑到那个恶魔的力量，这种恐惧也不是毫无根据）。在他们成长的过程中，霜巨人不是唯一让他们害怕的种族，更何况Surtur始终都是比Laufey更为可怕的暴君。

 

当时听到Thor的故事后，Loki微弱的情感显露干预了他的行动力，他现在仍为此而责备自己。但当时那就感觉是理所当然，仿佛完全出自纯粹的本能。他的恐惧就同过去每一次听闻Thor被除他以外的任何人中伤时一样强烈而揪心，随之而来的又是同样的释然与安慰，因为Thor平安无事，跟平时一样毫发未损。

 

事情不该这么复杂。假如他恨Thor，那么很简单，他就该杀了Thor，一了百了。Loki想要的东西简单明确，然而这些东西却始终只存在于Thor的权限里。而他，却被锁进了一个注定无法打破的死循环。这是他终其一生也解不开的悖论：一场双方势均力敌的抗争，一方是千方百计想终结Thor的性命的男人，而另一方却是坚信自己的哥哥永远战无不胜的孩子。

 

这是一场蚕食他的内核的瘟疫，让他变得软弱、愚钝、屈从于情感的支配。有种感觉虽一直潜藏在表面之下，但自从Loki协助复仇者打败了灭霸后，他还没有体会得如此强烈过。他和Thor都是神，但纵使他们拥有令人胆寒的神力，宇宙中却依然存在着力量比他们强大得多的威胁。当然它们相隔遥远，也不会经常发生，但有时，只是那么简短的一瞬，Loki会觉得所有的一切都变得卑微而渺小，甚至也包括他的悲伤。

 

但随后他找回了自己。

 

他们又去了马林岬，坐在布满岩石的山坡上看金门大桥的日落。大桥的轮廓向着远方直直地伸展开去，沐浴在落日闪耀的金色余晖，这不禁让Loki想起了Asgard。那很美，但Loki就是厌倦死了日落，也厌倦死了Thor。Thor转过头来看着Loki，试探似的微笑了一下。Loki没有笑。那种被这一天的活动稍稍减缓了的紧张感又一次卷土重来。Loki别开头看着别的地方，嘴唇不安地蠕动着。又来了，那逼真的愚蠢的关于Thor亲吻他的回忆，又回来了。

 

在阿姆斯特丹之前，他们只亲吻过两次。

 

第一次发生在他们小的时候，坐在Idunn的苹果树上。一个天真而纯洁的举动，只不过是在嘴唇上的轻轻一啄，为了和对方交换那一刻的快乐。那时Loki并没有想得太多，但不可否认它燃起了他心中的一颗火花，在很多很多年后也舍不得熄灭。第二次发生在他们的少年时代，他们好奇心旺盛，什么都想体验。但对Loki而言，那又不仅仅是一次体验，而是一种他当时还无法理解、也不知如何表达的情感的觉醒。

 

Loki曾爱Thor胜于爱任何人（也正是这种爱的余烬才导致了他一次次的失手）。而有时他对Thor的爱和Thor对他虚伪的爱同样自私。出于某些本能，他希望他的哥哥全都属于他，他渴望完全占有他。但直到那天他的唇贴上了Thor的唇，他才终于明白那意味着什么。

 

但最终，那也无所谓了。就同Loki生命里的很多东西一样，多年前他和Thor之间发生的无论什么，都不是真的。Loki会不留情面地终止Thor想玩的把戏，因为那种被Thor称之为爱的东西，与情欲相差无几，只不过混杂了扎根于其中的天真与幼稚。一种无谓的愚蠢的渴求，渴求一段从未降临过的时光，和一个从没存在过的人。

 

Loki可以感觉到Thor逐渐显露出的局促。Loki很快就可以离开了，所以如果Thor有什么话要说，他最好赶快说出来。Thor拿出苹果，切成两半，然后把它拿在手里，沮丧地盯着它。

 

终于，Thor清了清嗓子，开始说话：“Loki。弟弟，我不能让事情就这么放着。求你，咱们谈谈。”

 

“咱们之前谈过了，没必要再扯出来。我想说的也都已经说完了。”

 

“我还没说完。”

 

“啊对了，”Loki嘲讽地说。“我都忘了宇宙是围着你和你的想法转的了。看我多傻。”

 

Thor沉下脸来，眼里满是难过与愧疚。“我为我那时的自私再次道歉。”

 

“我受够你的道歉了，Thor。我说了没必要。”

 

“Loki，你必须明白。”Thor恳求道，“恐怕你没有明白我对你的真实感情。我们接吻的时候那就像——”

 

“哦，闭嘴吧。”Loki粗暴地打断了他。他不想听什么情诗和好话，尤其不想从Thor的嘴里听见。他只需要再向前推进一小步。那可能会让他自己暴露得太多，但这是Thor送上门的机会。他应该更耐心些，但眼下他实在无法拒绝伤害Thor的欲望。

 

“你想要谈谈‘真实的感情’，”Loki说道，“那过去你怎么解释？”他听到Thor猛吸一口气。他们极少谈论这个，至少不会这么直接，但从Thor的表情来看，Loki知道自己把意思表达得很清楚了。

 

“Loki，我——”

 

“你早就把你想要什么——还是我应该说不想要什么——说得很明白了。或者我可能理解错了，那可能又是我‘莫名其妙的自卑’。”Loki冷淡地说。

 

Thor畏缩了一下。

 

Loki深吸一口气，迫使自己压下眼看就要迸发的难以抑制的怒气。他就如同行走在一条微妙的分界线上，一边是他为达成目的而强迫自己形成的感情，而另一边则是他真实的情感。有的时候他也不知道自己最终会倒向哪一边，也不知道到底是谁在操纵一切。

 

“你想从我这儿得到什么，Thor？”

 

“你很清楚。”

 

但问题在于有时他觉得自己并不清楚，不再能弄得清楚了。

 

“我不喜欢被人控制。”

 

“我也不喜欢，Loki。”

 

“如果你就是想羞辱我那么——”

 

“Loki——”

 

“那么我向你表达诚挚的祝贺。我猜我从你那儿受的羞辱可能还不够多，在我们——”

 

“Loki，我当时想做的唯一一件事就是吻你。”

 

Loki瞪着他。“那你做到了。”

 

“是的。”

 

“所以你之后又有何计划？”

 

“我想由你来决定。”

 

Loki沉默了一会儿。“那很好，哥哥。”

 

Thor把半个苹果递给Loki。临走前，Loki凝视着Thor，仿佛汇集了宇宙间所有的力量，这样的凝视甚至会让Odin本人也感到不安。Loki满意地看到这起到了预期的效果。他需要Thor的愧疚与困惑，现在他得到了。那种他一直渴望的力量、那种掌控，又回到了他的手里。就像凡人所言，Loki胜券在握，他所处的位置极为有利。Thor把决定权交给Loki实在是愚蠢得大错特错。

 

_而我将竭尽所能让他的余生都为此悔恨。_


	8. August 八月

 

 

_巴西，萨尔瓦多_

 

“为什么？”

 

这是见面后Thor对Loki说的第一句话。他们正身处位于巴拉的一片海滩，这里是这座城市最富盛名的地区。他们站在岛屿边缘，挨近灯塔和环绕在四周的公园。灯塔高高地耸立着，仿若紧邻清澈天空的一盏黑白相间的烽火。翻滚的海浪击打着它脚下匍匐的岩石，与Thor的心境融于一体，浪花的暴躁与他的怒火等量齐观。面对这片本该温润平缓的海水，Thor不禁猜测，或许正是他的到来才引发了水流的暴怒。

 

Loki狡黠一笑。“为什么不？”

 

Thor攥紧拳头，竭力压制着他的怒火。“我认为这是某种变相的报复。”

 

“如果你非要认为它与你有关，那你的自负还真是无边无际了。你真觉得我那么小气吗？”

 

“是的。”

 

Loki笑出了声。“我得说，不是报复那么简单。而是……一个教训。你改变不了我，Thor。我就是我，你最好给我记住。”

 

“可你为什么只等到我接近你的时候才这么费尽心力地提醒我？”Thor大吼，他已经压制不住他的怒火。

 

“哦——”Loki悠悠地鼓了鼓掌，“能想出这么句话真不容易啊。”

 

“Loki……”Thor紧咬牙关。

 

“怎么？”Loki说着，带着假意的无辜。

 

Thor深吸一口气，试图让自己平静下来。“我以为你说了那已经算是时过境迁了。”

 

Loki盯着他，眼中满是怜悯。“然后你就信了？”他摇摇头。“我可是，你怎么说的来着，啊对了，‘像喜鹊收集杂物一样囤积仇恨’？还是那么蠢啊，亲爱的哥哥。”

 

Thor转开视线，注视着前方广阔的海洋。这里的风景这般如梦似幻。一个真正的天堂。只可惜他们的关系竟沦落至此，他们的对话竟如此丑恶。

 

“如果你恨我，请把事态控制在你我之间。你没有必要攻击神盾机构。感谢诸神没人牺牲，但你依然牵连无辜群众受伤！”

 

Loki嘲讽地一笑。“哦我认为给神盾卖命的没有哪个人是‘无辜群众’。他们都是笨蛋，全都是，无论他们给自己贴上什么仁义道德的标签。他们利用的是他们根本不理解的力量。”

 

“你也一样！为什么要和末日博士结盟？他的飞行堡垒究竟对你有什么好处？”

 

“不知道啊，Thor，”Loki讥讽地说，“一个人究竟能从一艘可以与神盾的天空母舰相抗衡的飞船上得到什么好处呢？”

 

Thor眉头紧锁。

 

“我没理由告诉你我的计划，Thor。恐怕这回你得运用你的想象力了，虽然它可能极为有限。”

 

Thor钳住Loki的肩膀，正视着他的双眼。“不管你在玩什么把戏，我一定会阻止它，弟弟。我们这次终结了你的袭击，下次也一定会。”

 

Loki猛然甩开了Thor的手掌，脸上粉饰的愉悦之情也黯淡下去。“是啊，运气又在你们那边。可能是因为Doom也卷了进来，”他心不在焉地说着，仿佛是自言自语。“他够优秀，是的，但他仍是个凡人。他有他的利用价值，但有时候也更像个累赘。”

 

Thor艰难地咽了口口水，他觉得自己眼下没法讲话。他交叉双臂，看向远方的海水，几名冲浪者正奋勇搏斗在海浪的尖峰，对仅仅几英尺外发生的这场两名神祇之间的激烈争吵毫不知情。

 

Thor其实一直在担心Loki在策划什么阴谋，但情况真正开始一落千丈还是在那一天，Loki和末日博士联手攻击了神盾位于莫哈韦沙漠的秘密机构。从很多方面来说，末日博士其实一直并不构成威胁。复仇者们曾与他交过手，但末日博士出于对Reed Richards难抒难解的憎恨，通常都会选择与神奇四侠针锋相对。（Thor看出这与自己的情形简直如出一辙，虽然他其实并不想看到这一点。）

 

那是个明媚的周日清晨，一支由末日机器人组成的军队降落在基地门前。Loki作为首领，同时队伍里还有许多他自己的分身穿插其间。这让Thor有些难过，又一次面对着Loki成为他的敌人，看到他眼中燃烧着本不该存在于此的邪恶与狂躁。

 

很快，他们就看出这次袭击的目的是夺回末日博士的飞行堡垒——一艘拥有强大力量的飞船。一年多以前Doom最后一次使用它对纽约发动进攻，但在神盾、复仇者以及神奇四侠的联合抗击中被打败。最终，神盾将这艘飞船带回了秘密机构以分析它的科技组成。它可以轻易分解地球上的每一个电子元件，光这一点就足以让他们拼了命也要阻止飞船再回到Doom手上。而Loki的加入则让形势变得更加严峻。

 

复仇者们奋力还击，但无论他们摧毁机器人、分解Loki分身的速度有多快，这支军队却还是源源不断地朝他们涌来。他们最后得以逆转局势还要归功于Tony，在分析了一个被打倒的机器人后，他并发现了一个致命的漏洞。它们体内的一处电路无法抵挡某种电磁脉冲的攻击，在神盾的帮助下，他们刻不容缓利用了这个弱点。

 

脉冲发送成功，所有的机器人瞬间在他们眼前崩溃，唯一剩下的就是Loki和他自己的复制品。后来Loki曾继续坚守了一阵子，但很快便驱散了分身，迅速逃开了。Thor倒并不为此感到惊讶。他的弟弟始终有着一股强烈的求生本能，而且众所周知，他绝不会为了曾经的盟友两肋插刀。

 

有一瞬间，当他们的眼神在战场上交汇，Thor怀疑过去的这几个月里他到底是否有所成就。有时他害怕他永远也不能理解Loki。为什么Loki一定要如此固执，在一切都显而易见的时候又把它变得变幻莫测？要怎样才能让他明白，他还被爱着？

 

Loki环视四周，那种得意而骄傲的表情又回到了脸上。“那么你带我来这个所谓的人间天堂是为什么？让我镇静？”

 

Thor再次深吸一口气，让自己的怒气平息下来。Loki说得并不算错。好几个月以前他就计划好了这次行程，而在Loki的攻击过后，他实在也没有心力再做别的计划。

 

几年前Thor和Tony还有Clint一起来这里参加嘉年华，他玩得非常开心。但后来，在这里没有节日庆典、也更为安静的时候，他还独自回来了许多次。这里存在着一种让Thor愈加中意的安宁感，可以让他平静踏实下来。他只希望这对Loki也同样有用。他想让Loki看到美的东西，这也是他几个月来一直致力于完成的目标。或许他们在这样美好的天气来到这里的确非常合适。长久以来，Thor就如同温暖Loki月光的太阳，驱散他的黑暗的光亮。他们将在日光中度过这一天，而Loki不能退回他的阴影。Thor的愤怒并没有消除，但他知道他必须想办法驾驭它，将它转化为有用之物。

 

Loki在激怒Thor这方面总有着过人的天赋。Thor已经放任了他太多年，太容易就就陷入陈旧的模式。但如今他已更为成熟，而他愿意相信他也已经更为睿智。他的头脑中有一部分希望就这么把Loki扛在肩上，走下沙滩，直接把他扔进海里，让他把一切都看个清楚。但那正是Loki希望看到的反应，Thor另有安排。

 

如果说他不比Loki固执，那至少他们也不相上下。虽然他时常被控诉为鲁莽轻率，但从没人质疑他的忠诚勇敢，更没人怀疑他持久的耐力。他坚不可摧，毫不动摇，而一旦他决意前行，便一往无前。

 

***

他们沉默地沿海滩走着，早晨的阳光投射在他们身上。这回Thor根本没费劲戴什么墨镜，只是穿着一条红色的泳裤，黑色的背心，以及一双人字拖。Loki，毫无疑问，穿得实在太多：炭灰色牛仔裤、蓝灰条纹的衬衫，还有一件深蓝色的外衣。他的样子本该荒唐可笑，但正相反，他还和平时一样从容不迫、光彩照人，这让Thor的沮丧简直突破天际。

 

当下正处淡季，周二早晨海滩的游人数量与嘉年华时期实在不可同日而语。他们踩着沙砾，经过坐在五颜六色的阳伞下休憩的人，还有海面上游泳与冲浪的身影。一队年轻人在不远的地方踢球，爽快的笑声随风飘飞。许多商贩在叫卖他们的啤酒和当地的巴西甜酒，但Thor一滴也不敢沾（无论他现在有多想让自己喝个昏天黑地）。

 

他们在海滩上选好一处地点，Thor把背在肩上的袋子取下来扔在地上。他蹲下身，伸出手从里面拿出一把亮红色的伞，还有两把尼龙折叠椅。抛开感情因素不谈——当然Loki会对此嗤之以鼻——许多年前他送给Thor的这个袋子的确非常实用。Thor在复仇者大厦的仓库里发现了这把伞和椅子。虽然他为自己没打招呼就私自把它们借走感到一丝愧疚，但他对Tony是否会发现这一点点缺失表示怀疑。

 

“啊，很聪明。”Loki说道。

 

Thor哼了一声。“还是我第一次遭到你如此赞扬。”他仍然背对着Loki，把伞撑开，再牢牢地固定在地面上。

 

Loki笑了。“哦，我肯定今天一定其乐无穷。”

 

“安静，魔法师。”Thor低声嘟囔着，打开了折叠椅，将它们分别放在伞柄的两侧。

 

“现在坐下。”他命令似的说道。而Loki毫无怨言地照办了，Thor为此感谢诸神。他们一言不发地坐着，空气里的局促越发深重。Loki轻声一笑，Thor则愈加忧虑。

 

一个男人走了过来，带着一个小型的烤肉架，推销手里的棍子上插着的肉和奶酪。Thor毫不犹豫地接受了，无论干什么，只要能别让他干坐在这儿忍着怒气上涌就好。他买了几样不同的种类，看着那个男人把它们烤熟，感受美味的肉香渗透进空气中海洋的味道。他把烤好的几串递给Loki，而后者鄙视地看着它们，咬了一小口，最后风卷残云地把自己的那一份全部吃光。Thor也吃着他的那一份，粗犷豪放地咬下每一口。但他们仍然缄默着。纵然手里的食物再令人垂涎，Thor却仍觉得食之无味。

 

Thor斜睨了一眼阳光，又转回头来望向沙滩的远处。两个小男孩在水里嬉闹地拍打着水面，一个年长些的女人坐在一条浴巾上，在不远处的海滩上小心地看护着他们。那两个孩子必定是兄弟，而看到他们如此快乐让Thor感到痛苦。他当然希望他们幸福，但同时他又感到嫉妒。自从他和Loki上一次如此开怀地享受对方的陪伴已经过去了很多很多年。

 

他不能就坐在这儿。如果他们继续坐下去，Thor只会被自己的怒气吞噬。而如果他放任自己的愤怒，他们就只会争斗；而如果他们争斗，那一切就没了意义。他需要活动，需要做点什么。

 

“走吧弟弟，我们去游泳。”Thor说道。他努力让自己的声音显得热情，但无疑是一次遗憾的失败。

 

Loki叹了口气。“我非得去吗？”

 

“是的。别以为我不会亲手把你扔进水里。”

 

“哦，我肯定你倒想那么做呢不是吗？”

 

Thor没有回答。他只是脱下了上衣和鞋子，只剩一条泳裤和脖子上挂着的用来躲避Heimdall视线的挂饰。他悄悄注意到Loki在移开视线以前就对他进行了全身上下的扫视。而Loki用魔法给自己换上了一条让身形一览无余的紧身泳裤，这回就轮到Thor赶紧撇开头了。不管发生了什么，阿姆斯特丹的会面无疑点燃了他们之间从未消失过的火花。而眼下对Loki的身体的进一步了解更让Thor感觉到一阵压抑的电流流窜在二人之间。某种程度上，他的愤怒对此更是火上浇油。那个浅尝辄止的吻还远远不够。那一段回忆，那一段Loki与他唇齿相接的回忆，如幽灵般在过去的两个月里夜夜纠缠着他的梦境。他觉得那个吻为他印上了一个标签，突然之间他似乎更为强烈地属于了Loki，比他之前意识到的还要强烈。

 

Loki在沙滩上写下几行如尼文，Thor立刻认出那是一种施用在他们的财物上的保护咒。在他们过去千百次的探索之旅中他已经看见过无数次了。Thor转过身往海边走去，柔软的细沙随着他的走动穿过他的脚趾。他走到海岸，迈进水中，温暖的水温让他不由得发出一声满足的叹息。他继续走着，直到小腿、膝盖、然后是腰部也没入了海里。他可以闻见空气中弥漫着海洋的咸味，可以听见Loki就跟在他的身后，和缓的海浪随着他的脚步拍打出轻轻的声响。无需回头，他已经能想象得出Loki脸上那一副恼火的表情了。

 

Thor潜进水底，让海水彻底地包裹住自己。游动的感觉令他享受，他身上紧绷的肌肉终于得到了片刻轻松。他探出水面换气，却发现肢体的放松丝毫无法缓解大脑的紧张，无法消除他对一切的质疑。然而Thor越想下去，又越觉得自己的悲观是没有根据的。因为这是Loki的天性，在感到处于下风的时候奋力抵抗。这恰恰说明Thor有所进展，说明过去的六个月并没有白费，哪怕收效甚微。是的，他也不是没有损失一城一池，但他会重新找到出路。

 

因为他知道在那个吻里他感到了什么。Loki用谜语修饰他的言语，而Thor用肢体和无可隐藏的感情诠释一切。他听懂了Loki用唇舌、用双手对他说的每一句话。他总是控诉Thor的充耳不闻，但这一次，Thor听得一清二楚。他绝不会忘记。

 

他们继续游着，Thor感觉他的怒气也渐渐冷却下来，他们之间的僵冷气氛也慢慢消散。并不是说他就一点都不生气，他厌倦了与Loki无休无止的斗争，而更令他憎恨的是其他人也同时卷入了他们二人的交战。自从Loki离他们而去，所有人都渴望将他押回Asgard接受审判，但所有施加于他身上的惩罚都是徒劳。没有监牢可以禁锢Loki——至少禁锢不了多久——而相反这更助长了Loki的疯狂与愤恨。而他可以找到接近Loki的办法，他知道他可以。但即使如此这个目标有时也那么的遥不可及。

 

于是他只能专注于当下。当Loki从水下探出头来，他发现Loki湿漉漉的头发使他看上去像一只淹了水的老鼠，这让他在心里默默大笑。而当一如既往的虚荣的Loki像个孩子似的撅起嘴的时候，他笑得更加开心。

 

Loki就如同这一片海洋：变化莫测、捉摸不定，在一波波汹涌狂暴的意图将他们两个完全吞噬的潮涌中踏浪而行。但纵使这让Thor手足无措，因为他不知道何时踏水或者何时前进，但无可置疑的是，他从没放弃学习。

 

***

离开海滩后，他们继续向城中心走去。Thor领着他们来到一家隐匿在小巷里的、小巧的家庭餐馆。一进门，食物的香气就层层袭来，让Thor不禁垂涎。餐馆本身并没什么特别之处。所有的家具和装饰加起来也不过就是几张简单廉价的桌子，还有几把红色的塑料椅。店内人满为患，但Thor还是在后排找到了位置，并示意Loki跟上来。而Loki则狐疑地打量着四周。

 

“相信我，弟弟。”Thor说道。“这儿的食物棒极了。”

 

Loki痛苦地长长叹了口气。“我猜我也没别的选择了。”

 

他们坐下来。Thor在塑料椅子上挣扎了半天才找到一个舒服的姿势，Loki不禁坏笑起来。一个年轻的姑娘走过来给他们点单，Thor认出她是店主的孙女。他很想问问他们最近过得怎样，但她没有认出他，因为Loki的魔法。而且经过近期刚刚发生的事情，她也还是不要认出得好。

 

Thor无需看菜单。他给他们俩各点了一份feijoada和moqueca de camarão，都是这个地方有名的炖菜。

 

“说吧，”Loki冷冷地哼了一声。“又是你的哪个凡人爱宠带你来的这个地方？”

 

Thor知道Loki其实并不是真的在意，他只是想用这种方式激怒他而已。但既然他们眼下就要较量一把，Thor必须全力以赴。

 

他笑了起来。“哦，那真是最有趣的一个故事！”

 

他马上开始滔滔不绝地讲述起他和Tony还有Clint的嘉年华之旅，所有的游行、食物和音乐。以及他们差点引发一场国际危机的故事，但Thor也说不清它到底是怎么发生的。也许是因为当时Tony灵光一现，觉得给拉希尔达电梯——一台600英尺高的、连接上下城的电梯——加点速度是个绝妙的主意。或者也可能是因为喝醉了酒的Thor坚持认为Dique do Tororó公园巨大的湖心雕塑是他们供奉的神祇，并因为它们拒绝与他答话而大发雷霆。无需赘言，巴西民众对有人对着他们的地标建筑指手画脚可并不感到愉快。

 

随着他的故事继续往下，Loki的表情越来越痛苦，而这恰恰鼓励了Thor口若悬河的描述，甚至多少还有点添油加醋。等他最后终于讲完的时候，他们的食物也刚好上桌。女服务生放下他们的餐盘，同时搭配的还有米饭和一些切碎的蔬菜。Thor深吸一口气，它们的味道和他记忆中的一样好。炖鱼散发着醇厚的虾与椰奶混合的香气，而黑豆饭里黑豆和牛肉的香味也让人欲罢不能。Thor一时间简直不知道从哪道菜开始。

 

Loki低头盯着他的盘子，怀疑的表情又爬回了脸上。

 

“相信我，”Thor说着拿起了自己的叉子，并示意Loki也一起。

 

“你总这么说，就好像对我有用一样。”Loki叹口气，无奈地拿起了叉子。他们各尝了一口炖鱼，然后一瞬间，他们就把剩下的食物一扫而光。Thor的速度甚至打破了纪录。而当他想要往后靠在椅子上享受完美的食物带给他的回味时，他根本不敢，免得直接从椅背上仰过去。而且他还并不饱，于是招呼服务生过来又点了一份。在中庭的这十年让他在想多要食物的时候不会再把盘子砸在地上，但有的时候要抑制那种冲动真的不容易。

 

Loki环视四周，检视着店里的摆设。“我真是永远也没法理解你对凡人的爱慕，Thor。他们连没用的渣滓都还不如。”他边说边弹了弹手指，像是要加重自己的观点似的。

 

Thor没有回应。他知道Loki在干嘛，但他不会上钩的，这次不会。

 

“哦别这样，Thor。”Loki刺激着他，“你不参与都没意思了。”

 

Thor笑出声来。“我知道。”

 

Loki皱起了眉，而Thor只是微笑着又吃了一口他的食物。看来他发誓保持好心态的计划奏效了。第二份餐到了以后Thor把盘子放在了二人之间，准备和Loki一起分享。Loki又皱着眉，但还是拿起了叉子一点点地戳米饭吃。之后的过程里，Loki一直试图勾起Thor的怒火，但一次都没成功过。他的举止开始变得更深思熟虑，甚至刻意压制。而他凝视着Thor的表情更让Thor无法解读。

 

“怎么了？”离开时Thor终于问。

 

“没什么。”

 

***

他们漫无目的地闲逛，绕城而行，直至太阳将要落山，然后径直前往Terça da Benção。这是一场每周二都在佩洛尼奥——这座城市的历史中心——举行的街道派对。每条街道都洋溢着各色的狂欢。有些人从奋力叫卖的小贩手里买下饮料和别的食物，其他人则踏着欢快的非洲鼓点欣然起舞。鼓声振振，仿佛甚至可以渗入脚下的每一颗尘土。Thor和Loki极力从一圈跳着卡波耶拉的人群身边挤过，走上一条窄小一些的街道，被两侧蓝色和黄色的古旧的殖民地风格建筑像三明治一样夹在中间。最终他们在靠墙处找到了一个歇脚的地方，可以停下来观看这场盛大的聚会。

 

Loki的脸在阑珊却醉人的灯火下显得格外俊美，Thor不由又一次回想起他们童年时期在Asgard共同度过的无数节日。那里有不计其数的有趣的吟游诗人，但当时每个人最期待的却都是Loki所讲的奇妙的故事。他的弟弟对语言总是有一套，它可以摧毁一切，同样也可以轻易地点亮一切。而有的时候——在喝了一点酒以后——Loki会跳舞，他的双眼在火焰的亮光里愉悦地闪烁，他的每一个动作优雅又利落。Thor猜测现在Loki可能也回想起了那些时光。也许正因如此，他才变得越发沉默，并不停地时不时朝Thor投来检视的目光。

 

最终Thor打破了寂静。“Loki，怎么了？为什么那样盯着我？”

 

而Loki仍沉默着，继续凝视着他。直到他似乎终于得出了某种结论。“你为什么这么固执？”

 

“我可以问你同样的问题。”

 

“你……”Loki咽了口口水，紧张又愤怒。“我已经让你又一次看见你改变不了我。你追求的一切都只不过是谎言，而你什么也拯救不了。”

 

“我没看见那些东西！”Thor大喊，怒视着他。“我看见的是你为自己无法控制情绪而发怒，在感觉受到威胁的时候锋芒毕露，就像你过去一直做的那样。”

 

“你什么都不懂，Thor。你用这个愚蠢的交易把我绑在你身边，为什么？”

 

“无论愚蠢与否，这是我愿意尝试的一次机会。很明显就连你也得承认，你需要Idunn的苹果，而我不能……我不会让你死，Loki。”

 

“为什么不？”Loki厉声说，他的眼里跳动着愤懑的火光。“整个Asgard都希望我死，中庭也是。Jotunheim从一开始就不想让我活着，而你，”他说，举起一根手指指着Thor的方向，“却偏偏在逻辑给你指明了方向的时候让你低贱的多愁善感与它背道而驰。”

 

Thor隐隐地感觉到他们此刻正被音乐与欢笑声层层包围，但眼下他们似乎被隔绝在了一个只属于他们的气泡，仿佛时间也停止了流动。什么都不再重要，因为他能看到、听到、注意到的一切，都是Loki。

 

Thor平静地直视着Loki的眼睛。“你还要再制造多少次毁灭才能明白，你没办法让我恨你？”

 

Loki攥紧拳头，转过了脸。

 

“我并不能总是理解你，弟弟，”Thor轻声说，“但我一直同样爱你。”

 

Loki久久地看着Thor，那一刻他看上去与Thor曾经熟悉的那个弟弟是那么相似，这不禁让他心疼。

 

Loki挪开视线。“恐怕我也不能总是理解你。可能从没理解过。”

 

Thor感到一天之内他做的已经够多了，便从袋子里拿出苹果，切成两半，把其中一半递给Loki。Loki接过苹果，低着头默默注视着它。随后他抬起头，狡黠一笑。Loki压低呼吸，喃喃低语，接着随着他的手腕轻轻一闪，一副墨镜出现在了他空闲的那只手里。Thor疑惑地看了一会儿，然后他反应过来，那是他的墨镜，就是几个月前在阿姆斯特丹时被Loki用魔法变走了的那副。Loki顺手一扔，Thor轻松地接住。

 

“为什么？”

 

“为什么不？”Loki说完，消失了。

 

***

Loki离开后，Thor忽然发觉自己愈发笑得开心，也愈发享受于派对之中。但随着时间一分分过去，他又逐渐开始感到不安。他本该洋洋得意。毕竟，这可是他一直以来都在期盼的突破。但一切与Loki相关的事情从来不会这么简单。

 

Loki，银舌头；Loki，谎言大师；Loki，魔法师；Loki，恶作剧之神。

 

而他并非浪得虚名。

 

但那还不够：Loki，Asgard的王子，亲爱的儿子与兄弟；Loki，不知多少次保全了Thor的性命的救命恩人；而最重要的是，Loki，Thor用全身的每一个细胞所珍视的爱人。

 

Thor不知道他今天的出现代表着哪一种身份。而假如他问Loki同样的问题，并迫使他诚实地给出回答，恐怕他自己也不会知道。

 

但真相最终总会浮现，一如千百年来的定律。而Thor，他依然会在下个月呼唤Loki的到来，然后他们会看到九月将他们带向何方。


	9. September 九月

 

 

_意大利，托斯卡纳_

 

Loki在他的别墅和后院之间一趟趟地跑来跑去，收集着他需要为咒语所准备的一切，然后仔细地把每样东西在院子的正中堆成一小堆。他丝毫不敢马虎，一样元素都不能少，否则所有的努力都会前功尽弃。Loki再一次走回屋子里，拿来了他需要的最后两件物品：一本咒语书，封皮上密密麻麻挤满了他自己潦草的笔记；一个小巧的包裹，里面装着来自Idunn果园的苹果茎和种子。诚然他得到的每一个苹果的每一部分都万分珍贵，但这次为了让这个咒语生效，他愿意做出一点牺牲。它们身上所带有的强大的魔法总是可以在不少方面加以利用。

 

他在草地上蹲下身来，把一条带有魔力的毯子铺开——这还是很多年前他从一个精灵魔法师手里买下来的——然后在上面将几块光滑的石头围成了一大圈。午后的阳光始终温暖地照在他的脸上。眼下他穿的这身衣服并不太适合这项工作。黑色的裤子仍然剪裁精细，但比他往常穿的那些又都略紧一些，而这件深蓝色的丝绸衬衫的扣子则比平日开得低了一点。这些布料完美地凸显出了他身体每一部分紧致而精壮的肌肉，而他心知肚明。这深思熟虑的着装方式就是既要吸引Thor的眼球，又必须足够精细，不能显得用力过猛。

 

而这身行头难免让他的行动微微受限，但重要的是，他今天的仪表必须尽善尽美，而咒语发出以后他可没有时间换装。

 

更何况，他想着，嘴角挑起一丝轻笑，如果一切顺利，这身衣服我也穿不了多久。

 

他将屋子检视了一遍，又重复确认了守护咒，这种时刻他一定得确保万无一失。Kisa好奇地跟着跑来跑去，急切地想看看他要做什么。但他还是毫不犹豫地将她赶走了。这个魔法太危险，得耗费不少工夫，不过他已经准备就绪。这个月，他们的角色需要转换转换了。

 

这一次，Loki不会去找Thor。他要把Thor带来他身边。

 

Loki再次调整了一下石头的位置，同时露出一个浅浅的微笑。他已经为此准备了一个月，密切地关注着Thor的来来去去，尽力估算着他什么时候会回到Asgard索取苹果，什么时候又将回到中庭履行他们的交易。如果真让Loki来形容的话，用墨镜来监视Thor的确是个绝妙的主意。当Loki把墨镜还给他的时候，Thor看上去欣喜之至。可惜除了在面对Mjolnir的时候，这个笨蛋实在太缺少魔法天赋，所以对附着在墨镜上的魔法丝毫不曾察觉。此外，鉴于Thor的行动简直可以在不动脑子的情况下预测出来，他当然没有把墨镜就这么扔进抽屉里，而是摆在了他在复仇者大厦的矮柜上，像是要展示战利品一样。Thor永远对战利品有种执念，它们就如同某种炫耀，将他所有的虚荣、傲慢，还有对被万人赞颂的无止境的渴求化为物质形态展现出来。

墨镜如计划就位以后，Loki就可以通过镜片用他的水晶占卜碗来看到一切了。总的来说，Thor真的是个非常无聊的人。他吃饭、睡觉、偶尔笨手笨脚地折腾中庭的科技产品，在电视——无疑是Stark安装在他房间里的——上看看电影。而且，在认为没人看见的时候，他还会举着Mjolnir摆那些白痴的英雄造型。然而，尽管Loki的眼前完全充斥着这些愚蠢的琐事，他却依然不愿转开视线。

 

因为Thor还会淋浴，而当他回到卧室里换上衣服的时候，就会刚好站在墨镜的正前方。这种事第一次发生时，Loki看着残余的点点水滴聚成一条微小的细流顺着Thor蜜色的胸膛流淌下来，不由自主地屏住了呼吸。第二次发生的时候，也是最后一次。这是个难以抗拒的诱惑，但Loki很明白他对Thor的欲望并没那么简单。他必须把它控制在心里，而假如他真的要放任自己去感受的话，那一切也都得按照他的主张来进行。渴望Thor是一回事，但像个可悲的、害相思的婢女一样渴求Thor，那又是完全不同的另一回事了。

 

Loki用了很多年才明白，当他注视着Thor完美雕塑的身形时，他所感到的并不是简单的嫉妒。上个月他们去游泳，他的眼睛几乎完全不能从Thor的身上移开，但同时他又注意到，Thor对他也是一样。不过话说回来，Thor又怎么可能转开视线呢，Loki当时穿的衣服只能——仁慈地说——勉勉强强算是件泳裤。Thor并不是唯一一个知道该怎么出牌的人。而至于他竟胆敢在这么多年后来吻他，这是Loki无法忍受的侮辱。他会让Thor也体会到被人玩弄情感的感觉，而唯一不同的是，他会十倍奉还。

 

于是他继续观察着Thor，但只在必要的时候才这么做。占卜也会耗费他的魔法，而他还是节俭为好。Thor离开卧室已经好几天，Loki唯一的猜测就是他已经回到了Asgard索取苹果。而这天早上，Loki监视到Thor带着那只口袋回到了屋子里。不过几个小时之后，他就立刻感受到了Thor的召唤，催促着Loki前往他所在的地点。此时此刻，Thor正在雷克雅未克附近的什么地方等待着他。Loki无聊地揣测了一番Thor今日的出游计划，不过说到底这并不重要。不管Thor梦想着在冰岛完成什么宏伟的活动，肯定都不如Loki今天所计划的那么有趣。

 

Loki从院子里的一堆东西里拣出一个小碗，把苹果茎和种子放了进去。接着他又加进了一些草药、他从很久以前的一场战役里窃取来的一缕Thor的头发——他当时就觉得这总有一天肯定会派上用场。Loki继续着他的动作，为所有工作的按部就班感到享受。他的金苹果计划已经有了长足的进步，他相信再过一个月，至多两个月，一定会成功。而他与Thor在八月的会面无疑已为今天的工作打下了坚实的基础。虽然Thor对他的蓄意刺激不闻不问曾让他感到一丝困扰，但他现在意识到这其实是件好事。这只意味着Thor会摔得更重。

 

八月见面的时候，他告诉Thor，末日博士的计策之所以失败，是因为复仇者的运气太好。但其实那无关运气，只是因为Loki。

 

就某些方面而言，末日机器人与Loki自己的分身有相似之处，只不过低级了许多。归根结底也不过是机器人而已，在里面植入一个能被钢铁侠发现的技术漏洞并不太难。Victor对Loki的失败感到相当不满，但Loki不以为意。说实话，他对飞行堡垒一点儿兴趣也没有。那一整件事情不过就是他想把一切做个了结的手段罢了。同样地，神盾局里那些凡人的死活对Loki而言更是无所谓，但他还是手下留情了，因为如果真造成人员死亡的话，想得到Thor的原谅就没那么容易了。他的计划不是和Thor一刀两断，现在还没到时候。他的计划是恰到好处地对Thor形成刺激，让他渴望看到Loki展现哪怕只是一点点的软化。

 

就像很多事情一样，这都是表面功夫。而他眼下的任务就是要制造一种愤怒与软化相混合的情感。愤怒，这必定是Thor料想中他会有的反应；而软化，那是Thor自认为在过去的几个月里已经塑造在Loki身上的感情。Thor一定曾以为自己已经获得了不小的进展，而又一次在战场上与Loki针锋相对定然让他气急败坏。想到这里Loki不禁露出一个微笑。而现在又经过了这次袭击，Thor会更加不顾一切地渴望他们之间的联系。

 

把Thor带来他的别墅也不过是这个计划的一个步骤罢了。Loki想过他可以把Thor带去酒店或者别的什么地方，但那又太不够……亲近。他要玩弄Thor多愁善感的天性，让他觉得这些都有某种意义。因此正如蜘蛛将猎物邀入罗网，他也会将Thor请进他的家里。假若他相信这是Loki赠与他的礼物，他又如何能够拒绝？这是一次深思熟虑的冒险，而Loki深信他绝不会失手。他的隔离术与咒语已经万无一失，完全不必担忧Thor以后还会找回这个地方。

 

Loki将咒语书翻开到需要的那一页，把它放在离石头不远的地面上，方便他轻易地看清上面的字。他最后一次核实了一下自己的笔记，然后站起身来，把一缕头发捋到脑后。Loki将碗放在石头围成的环里，手腕轻轻一晃，在碗底点起了一堆火。接着他抬高双臂，诵起咒语，随着一种原始的力量在体内渐渐积聚，他的嘴角挂起一个微笑。

 

***

“这是什么意思？”Thor站在一圈石头的正中大声喊道。他喘着粗气，警惕地环视着四周，身体警觉地紧绷起来。虽然Thor身上穿的不过是简单的黑色防雨夹克和牛仔裤，但他的光彩却一如既往，而这让Loki更加渴望他。以往这Loki会为此迁怒于自己，但今天他反而跃跃欲试，因为这一回，他终于找到了办法，可以将这个令人作呕的弱点为他所用。

 

“我认为很显然，我召唤了你。”Loki随意地说。

 

“目的是什么？”

 

Loki耸耸肩。“我总是得去找你，我烦了。为什么辛苦的总是我？”

 

Thor交叉起双臂，盯着Loki。“所以你就毫无预警地将我拉到了这里？”

 

“哦，我倒觉得也不是完全毫无预警，Thor。你本来也是想在今天见我的，对吗？”

 

“是的，Loki。”Thor果断地说，“但不是像这样。”

 

“嗯，不过我们也不能总是如愿以偿是不是，哥哥？”

 

Thor懊恼地叹了口气，摇了摇头。接着他低头看了看把他围成一圈的石头，小心地伸出脚碰了碰。

 

Loki笑了出来。“你可以迈出来，Thor。不会伤害你的。”

 

“在你今天用这种方式把我带到这里来以后，我认为这很难相信。”

 

“爱信不信吧。你要么迈出来跟我走，要么在那儿站十个小时直到我们约定的时间结束。随你选。”

 

Thor皱着眉，又低头看了看那些石头。然后他谨慎地迈出了一条腿。在确认没发生什么事后，又迈出了另一条腿，接着迅速把自己检查了一遍，没有丢失什么部分。

 

“啊，选得不错Thor。”Loki说道。Thor走向他，毫无愉快的表示。

 

“你为什么把我带到这儿，Loki？还有你什么时候掌握了这种能力的？你原来可不会这种魔法。”

 

“你一点儿都不知道我都会些什么，”Loki开口道，完全忽视了Thor前半部分问题。“你嘲笑了我的魔法多少年。”

 

Thor叹了口气。“对此我……我很抱歉，弟弟。但是，那也没有回答……”

 

“另外，到目前为止一直都是你在选择我们的活动，这不公平吧，你说呢？”

 

“大概吧。”Thor回答，但看上去仍然不是十分开心。

 

Loki开始迈步穿过后院，向房子走去。Thor别无选择只能跟上。

 

“这是什么地方？”Thor环视着周围问道。“这是……这是你住的地方吗？”

 

“对，有时候是。”

 

“可这是中庭的哪里？”

 

Loki笑出声来。“就像我会告诉你似的。而且，这个地方被最强的隔离术隐藏保护起来了。只要你的脚踏出了大门，你就再也没法找到它了。”

 

“就你而言，这倒并没让我感到惊讶。”

 

这是个很精巧的小咒语，可以扰乱方向，将一个人送到他选择要去的地方。就眼下的情况来说，Loki选择的是遥远的南极洲。唯一遗憾的就是到时候他没法看见Thor发现自己身处冰原荒野时那张可笑的脸了。

 

“现在，”Loki说着，推开了滑动玻璃门，向Thor做了个手势，“请进吧。”

 

***

“你有一只宠物？”他们踏进屋里，猫咪飞快地跑过来在他们的腿间蹭着。

 

“对，那是Kisa。”

 

“啊，你真是一只可爱的小生物，”Thor笑着蹲下身，轻轻拍了拍这只猫。如果Loki现在不那么紧张的话，他大概会觉得这幅画面相当好笑：身形巨大的Thor爱抚着一只瘦瘦小小的猫。而Kisa对Thor的态度似乎相当友善。小叛徒。

 

Thor站起来，好奇地打量着屋里的摆设，一个地方也没错过。Loki不禁猜测起Thor的脑子里在想些什么，不过这件事一会儿有的是时间想。随后他们穿过厨房，走进客厅。

 

“坐下。”Loki说着，指了指壁炉前面的一片地方，那里摆放着几把豪华的棕色座椅。Thor的脸色依然有所怀疑，但他还是照做了，脱掉外套，把自己庞大的身躯陷进座位里。

 

“我很快回来。”Loki说完便转身又返回了厨房。他拿起一瓶早些时候就准备好的红葡萄酒，然后准备从橱柜里找两只合适的玻璃杯。在他翻来找去的同时，Kisa凑了过来亲切地蹭着他的腿。

 

“啊，现在你又对我感兴趣了？”他一边说一边低头看着她。Loki自己养的猫却更喜欢Thor，这可真是他的好运气是不是？他翻出了杯子，把它们放在台面上，然后蹲下来直视着猫的眼睛。

 

“现在给我听好了，猫：你不许喜欢Thor。”他轻声说，每个字都伴随着他的手指的摇晃，好像是要强调自己的语气一样。Kisa抬头好奇地观察着他，喵喵地叫了几声。Loki叹口气，挠了挠她的下巴，觉得自己实在太蠢。也不知这个警告究竟是说给她的，还是说给自己的。

 

无所谓。

 

今天这次见面跟他喜不喜欢Thor并没有关系。他们之间的事情从没有这么简单。

 

Loki站起来拉开抽屉，把开瓶器拿出来滑进自己的衣兜里。随后他一手拿起酒，一手勾起两个杯子，走回了客厅。

 

他回来的那一刻Thor抬起头来看他，他们的眼神在一瞬间相遇。Loki允许自己显露出一个细小的微笑。他们之间已经溢满了某种绷紧的厚重能量，一如Thor在召唤每一场暴风雨之前压抑而低沉的空气。Loki根本不必付出什么努力就会实现他的渴望。他把手里的东西都放在圆形的玻璃咖啡桌上，然后拿出开瓶器把酒起开。瓶塞轻巧地弹了出来，清晰的声响在二人之间沉重的缄默里回响。

 

“Loki。”

 

Thor的声音焦虑还带着不安，Loki不得不迫使自己藏起又一个愉悦的微笑。Thor已经牢牢地陷在他的网里了。

 

“Thor。”Loki平静地说。

 

“我厌倦你的把戏了，弟弟。你为什么把我带到这儿来？”

 

“到时候会告诉你的。”Loki说完，注意力又回到自己的手上，给他们各倒了一杯酒。他拿起杯子啜了一小口，把另一只杯子递给Thor。

 

“弟弟。”Thor开口，但仍盯着自己的杯子。

 

Loki大笑着在Thor对面的椅子上坐下。“哦Thor。我把你弄到这儿来不是想毒死你。不过是中庭的葡萄酒而已，”Loki说道，“这又不是‘死亡午后’。”

 

听到Loki提起六月的会面，Thor不禁瑟缩了一下。而看到Thor仍对当时的所作所为感到愧疚，这让Loki满足。

 

终于有一次，Loki没有说谎。他的确无意给Thor下毒，至少也不是Thor想象的那个样子。中庭的葡萄酒对他们根本不算什么。他不想，也不需要Thor为酒精迷醉，没有那个必要。没有。Thor必须要依靠自己清晰的意志力行动，只有这样他才能真正看个明白。

 

Thor再次低头看了一眼自己的杯子，但最后还是下定决心冒险抿了一口。接下来的几分钟里，他们就这样对面而坐，在尴尬的寂静里默默地品尝着自己的葡萄酒。好吧，对Thor来说反正是挺尴尬的。Loki倒觉得很是悠闲，轻松地看着Thor的焦躁在体内慢慢地蒸腾。

 

“我经常会想，你的……其他生活，”最终还是Thor放下杯子，打破了沉默。

 

“你是说在我不那么努力地想杀了你的时候？”Loki冷漠地说。他又抿了最后一口酒，然后也把杯子放在了桌上。

 

“我……嗯是的。”

 

“那你都是怎么想的呢，Thor？妻子和孩子吗？还是我可能会住在什么地方的阴暗潮湿的洞里？”Loki的语气满是嘲讽，但他心里有一部分却的确在好奇，Thor会如何想象当他们不在一起时Loki的生活。

 

“其实我也不知道该想到些什么，但我喜欢这样，”他说，双手比划着四周。“这很适合你。我也很喜欢有一只猫和你作伴。”Thor微笑着说。

 

Loki翻了个白眼。“没错，我还有别的事可以消磨时间，Thor。可能跟一般想象的不太一样，但我的生活不是围着你转的。”

 

Thor久久地注视着Loki，眼神若有所思，似乎在谨慎地斟酌他的词句。“也许吧，但我必须得说，你的行动好像没法确凿地证实这一点。”

 

Loki防备地站了起来，目光直直地逼视着Thor。“你竟敢——”

 

“弟弟，”Thor继续说道，这一次他不愿被打断。“如果你真对我一无所求，又为什么要花那么多时间试图伤害我？你从没失去过我的关注。从来没有。”

 

Loki交叉双臂，凝视着Thor的眼睛。“说谎这种事应该交给我，太不适合你了。”

 

Thor恼怒地叹了口气，也站了起来，一步步向他逼近，最终正好站在Loki眼前。“Loki……你为什么要曲解我说的每一句话？告诉我你想从我这儿得到什么，我一定会给你。你只要说出来，弟弟。”

 

“我想要什么？”Loki摇摇头，转开了视线。外表上，他前思后想，甚至欲言又止；但内心里，Loki愉悦得如同嗅到了奶油的猫。Thor已经彻底掉进了他的圈套。只需再轻轻一推，他们都将越过那个小小的分界点，再没有退路。

 

“你知道……”Loki开口道，重重咽了口口水，他注视着Thor，眼神里仿佛注入了欲望的全部重量。“你知道我想要什么，Thor。”Loki消除了他们之间最后的距离，狠狠吻上了Thor，品尝着仍缠绕在那双唇间的葡萄酒的余味。这个吻如阿姆斯特丹那次同样美妙，但在某些方面又……更甚于它。纵然Thor的嘴唇是那样柔软，那样完美与契合，这却不是一个轻柔的吻。它原始而粗粝、热情而迷乱、目眩而沉重，如同负载了几个世纪的压抑的空虚与渴求。

 

但又同之前一样，Thor推开了他。“Loki，弟弟，等等。”

 

“又是为什么？”

 

“我们不能……我不该——”

 

Loki粗暴地把他推开，他的肢体语言展现着暴怒与受伤的混合姿态，而他知道这会让Thor无从抵抗。“啊，这么说阿姆斯特丹就是场游戏而已，你并不是真的想要我。”

 

“Loki，”Thor连忙伸出手揽过Loki的脖颈，就像他总爱做的那样。“除了你我什么都可以不要。但我绝不会逼你。我们的交易说的是相安无事地共处一天，没有其他要求。我想要你，相信我，我真的想，”他继续说，目光坚定而热切，“但我不需要你把这当成你的义务。”

 

Loki停下来，若有所思地注视着他。接着他干净利落地给了Thor一个巴掌，而Thor只能瞪大眼睛震惊地看着他，无意识地将手放在已经红肿的脸上。“你是个白痴，Thor Odinson。这本来很简单：几个月来一直都是你在决定我们见面后要做些什么，但如果这次我就想按我的方式来呢？”

 

“所以这就是今天这一切的目的？”Thor问道，眼神探寻地看向Loki。“你把我带到这儿来是因为你想——”

 

“忘了吧，”Loki粗声说，“就是个错误。”他转身要走，但Thor忽然强硬地拉住了他的手腕，拽着他的胳膊迫使他再一次转头与他目光相对。

 

“Loki——”

 

“什么都没变。”Loki愤怒地喊，Thor松开了手。“你还跟从前一样是个懦夫。”

 

那一刻Thor脸上的表情如暴雨前夕的天空般暴躁，他大概想说些什么顶撞回去，但终于还是闭上了嘴。Thor咽了口口水，他们就这样沉默地对峙着，只听得见对方难以压抑的剧烈喘息。

 

最终是Thor冲上前去把Loki带进了一个紧紧的拥抱。他粗暴地将他们的嘴唇抵在一起，两个人死死地攫住彼此的身体，热烈地拥吻，一瞬间一切的桎梏都不再存在。Thor有力而温暖的双手在Loki身体的每一寸游走，而他手指所经过的那每一寸就如同在Loki体内点燃了一团炽烈的火焰，融化了他的每一分寒冷。Thor微微推开一些，将潮湿温热的吻印上Loki的脖子，留下他的痕迹，粗糙的胡茬在光洁的皮肤上缓缓蹭过，引得Loki开始粗重地喘息。Loki深吸一口气，Thor的气味是如此完美，他贪婪地嗅着那满溢的雄性味道，贪恋着一丝丝电闪雷鸣骤降前空气中所带有的独特气味。Thor的双手抓住他的屁股，他们的下体隔着裤子的布料紧紧地贴在一起，让二人忍不住同时发出一声呻吟。Loki让他的手指恣意滑过Thor如绸缎般的金发，故意把它弄得乱糟糟的。就这样，Loki跌跌撞撞地把他们引向卧室，一路上鞋子和上衣就随意地丢在了一边。

 

Thor的双臂缠绕在Loki身上，把他带得更近。Loki满足地发出一声喟叹，感觉着Thor赤裸的胸膛与他紧紧贴合，享受着身前这一具肌肉壮硕的肉体。Thor素来高大而威猛，但从没像现在这般令人沉醉。Loki的指甲重重划过他光裸的脊背，让Thor忍不住倒抽几口气。他抓紧Loki的头发与他深深地接吻，而Loki热烈地回应，用他的牙齿碾压啃咬着Thor柔软的双唇。几个吻之后，Loki猛然推开了他。他倒在床上，身体慢慢地向上滑去，直到整个躯体都在毯子上自如地伸展开来。Thor作势要跟上去，却被Loki抬起一只手制止住。

 

“看着，”Loki露出一个狡黠的笑容，随后轻轻抬起胯部，缓缓地将他的裤子拉了下来。今天他特意省去了内裤，因此当裤子一褪到胯下，他的勃起就立刻弹了出来。而随着Loki的身体越来越多地展现在Thor眼前，他甚至能听见Thor猛地屏住了呼吸。脱去裤子以后，他紧接着也脱掉了黑色的袜子，把它们一起扔在了地板上。然后他坐了起来，看着Thor。

 

Thor的脸已经涨得通红，他看向Loki的眼神就像他当即能把Loki整个吞掉。Loki为此感到兴奋，他强大到可以独占Thor的注意，他激发了Thor的欲望。而等他亲手将这种欲望转化为扭曲的性欲，再给Thor以致命一击的时候，他还将获得更大的快感。Thor张了张嘴，但什么也没有说出来。这很好，因为Loki就是想让Thor见证这一切，想让Thor移不开他的视线。

 

Loki把手伸进床头柜，拿出一小瓶润滑剂。他再次抬起头来，向着Thor诱惑地微笑。Thor重重吞了口口水，眼底的欲望清晰可见。Loki知道不必再等了。他把润滑剂抹在手指上，重新躺下，双腿大大的分开。他的手指缓缓地开拓着自己，刺激又美妙的感受让他不禁满足地呼出一声叹息。今天早上他已经花了些时间来给自己做好准备，因此现在这个过程不会太长。这小小的展示与其说是为了他自己着想，倒不如说是为了Thor。Loki继续让自己的手指在穴口滑进滑出，同时又伸出空闲的那只手，示意Thor也到床上来。

 

“Loki，你在干什么？”Thor的声音像是被扼住了一样。

 

“问题不是我在干什么，而是你站的那么远是在干什么？”

 

人生中的第一次，Thor忽然对自己不是那么有把握，而他的失态令Loki感到欣喜。Thor看向Loki的眼神里既有情欲又有忧虑。但最终，前者战胜了后者。无论之前他担忧的是些什么，现在也全被抛诸脑后了。Thor刻不容缓地剥掉了自己的衣服，把它们和Loki之前扔在地上的裤子和袜子丢在一起。

 

Thor终于一丝不挂地站在他的眼前，这一次Loki也抑制不住他自己的惊叹了。他之前不是没见过Thor的裸体，但不是这样。Thor是真正的天造之物：平滑的浅金色肌肤，零零落落地点缀着战争为他带来的伤痕，有一些是自他们的少年时代开始Loki就见过的，而新近添上的那一些，大概也是他亲手漂亮地为他添上去的。Thor粗壮的、勃起的阴茎直直地站立着，充血使它显示出一种令人愉悦的红色。Thor微笑着看着Loki，手上还撸动了它几次，这让Loki忍不住吞了吞口水。千万年前，Loki可能会毫不抵抗地把它吞在自己嘴里，甘愿让它横冲直撞地顶到自己的后嗓。但那些日子早就结束了，今天晚上，他有别的计划。

 

Thor注意到Loki盯着他的眼神，得意地咧嘴一笑。“喜欢吗，弟弟？”

 

Loki翻了个白眼。“完全不。我对你的自大从来没产生过特殊的好感，虽然你跟它真是相得益彰。”他的讽刺毫无遮掩。

 

Thor摇摇头大笑起来。“你和你的狡猾也是一样。”

 

“过来。”Loki说。Thor遵从地大步走过房间，爬上了床。他迅速地抹去了他们之间的距离，将赤裸火热的身体完全贴上了Loki，二人同时发出长长的呻吟。Loki本能地抬高胯骨，用下身的硬挺磨蹭着Thor同样的部位，让他们的前液一点点润湿混合在一起。而Thor也痴狂般地一下下压低着自己的胯，一次又一次地触碰着Loki的阴茎，体会着这种让他们两个同时为之沉醉的摩擦。他贪婪地亲吻Loki，将一阵阵满足的呻吟通过他滚烫的舌头滑进Loki的口腔。Thor的肌肤带着迷人的热度，Loki控制不住地让自己的手指逡巡在他能触到的每一块皮肤。而Thor自己那双结茧的宽厚的手则在Loki身上留下粗糙的触感，预示着注定的结局必将到来。

 

Thor将在他的身上印上淤青、染下阴暗丑陋的印记。Loki的身体将成为一份活生生的证明，揭示着他们之间扭曲的苟合，昭示着他们再无法修补的破碎与残缺。这不是爱，是暴力。是最暧昧畸形的战役。

 

Loki猛一用力，将他们两个人翻了过来，然后把Thor死死地定在床上。他握住Thor粗大的阴茎，想象着它埋进自己的身体，把他完完全全地撑开，那种感觉该有多棒。想到这里，他的嘴角不仅扬起一个微笑。他并不介意让Thor来操他。Loki很清楚他想要什么，而无论神域与中庭还秉持着什么过时的信念，他知道在这里，他才是掌控着力量的人。Thor半眯着眼睛抬头看向Loki，随着Loki撸动的节奏不时泄出叹息与呻吟。虽然就这样戏弄Thor一整晚是个很有趣的主意，但Loki现在没这个耐心。他拾起润滑剂，少量涂抹在Thor的勃起上。他继续缓慢轻柔地撸动着，让润滑尽量变得充分，冷静地听着Thor的呼吸愈发急促。

 

Loki把Thor的分身牢牢握在手里，抬起自己的腰，然后他终于感到了：那硬挺的阴茎的头部就抵着他的穴口。Loki开始支撑着慢慢坐下，而当Thor的硕大最终突破了最外层的那一圈肌肉，开始缓缓向里前进的时候，两个人共同释放出一阵剧烈的喘息。Loki曾与很多男人交欢，但从没有人像Thor这样大，像Thor这样让他感到每分每毫都被紧紧地撑满。Loki含着Thor的阴茎继续坐下去，体会着Thor的双手抓紧了他的屁股，直到根部也送进了他的身体，他能感到Thor沉甸甸的双球就抵在他的臀瓣。

 

Loki的双手牢牢钳住Thor的肩膀维持着平衡，随后开始尝试着慢慢地上下动作起来。他用力地碾压着Thor的乳头，让他惊叫出声，身体不由自主地向上拱起来，而他的阴茎就刺入得更深。这种感觉无可比拟，甚至比Loki之前想象得还要完美。他喜欢这样，当这具躯体里的所有能量现在就流连于他的股掌之间，任他玩弄。

 

“快啊，哥哥，”Loki开始加快了速度，“辛苦的一定要总是我吗？”

 

Thor捏紧Loki的屁股，猛然激烈地抽插起来，为他们带来愉悦的呻吟。

 

但Loki却邪恶地笑了。“就这样？可惜我听了那么多英勇神武的伟大的Thor的故事啊，”他在急促的呼吸里挤出一声轻笑，“太丢人了，哥哥。”

 

Thor兀地将他翻了过来，而他用尽所有力量将Loki压在身下的样子是如此令人，垂涎欲滴。Loki微笑起来，感到胜利的喜悦流遍全身。Thor会死死地压住他、操弄他、利用他，而这比他们经历的任何一次战争都更为热烈。Thor将屈服于自己鄙陋的性欲，然后他会看见Loki早已知晓的一切。他最终会看清他们之间发生的一切是多么丑恶，而这足以让他身败名裂。Loki将把他拉下那被诅咒的神坛，再让他狠狠栽进Loki早已陷身其中的泥沼。当这一切结束的时候，Thor将成为一个彻头彻尾的混蛋，而Loki始终都不过是一个怪物，而他们唯一懂得的，就是如何将对方拽进粉身碎骨的深渊。

 

Loki气喘吁吁地抬头凝视着Thor，眼里找不到一丝善意。“哦，如果你珍贵的凡人蝼蚁能看到你现在的样子就好了。他们还会不会把你当成英雄？”

 

“闭嘴。”话音未落，Thor又开始了野蛮粗野的奋力顶撞，逼得Loki喘不过气。

 

“总有一天……哦就这样……总有一天我会结果了他们。”Loki边说边用足以留下淤青的力量紧紧攫住Thor的肩膀，难耐地催促着他。“但你知道最好的部分是什么吗？”

 

“什么？”Thor紧咬牙关，更用力地操着Loki，这是那么完美。Loki能看到Thor眼角闪烁的狂暴的光芒，而他求之不得。

 

Loki仰过头泄出一串餍足的呻吟，然后又抬起眼来，发出嘶哑的笑。

 

“那都会是你的错，哥哥。你知道我对凡人毫无兴趣。只不过……嗯……只不过是你与他们的联系才使他们成为了如此合理的目标。”

 

“安静，”Thor的声音几近低吼。他胡乱地抹掉从额头不断渗出的汗珠，接着伸过手来，Loki太清楚他的企图。在Thor用手捂住他的嘴之前，Loki就迅速地伸出手死死钳住了Thor的手腕。的确，Thor始终比他强壮，但那不意味着Loki就软弱。他们的手无声却固执地彼此较量着，试图在此时此地实现自己的掌控。而Loki，即使他的手臂已经在持续地施力下开始微微颤抖，他却绝不会如此善罢甘休。

 

Loki屏住的呼吸终于随着剧烈地喘息爆发出来，但他还足以支撑自己再完成最后一次攻击。“你想让我安静，因为你不喜欢我说的那些东西。所以，这就是你想要的吗，Thor？惩罚我？让我向你求饶？”他阴险地说。

 

Thor咆哮一声，更加大了压制在Loki身上的力道，而Loki只冲他大笑。但接着，Thor却做了一件Loki怎么也没想到的事情。

 

他停下了。

 

Thor深深地呼吸了几次，随着他胸口剧烈的起伏，他眼中的愤怒逐渐消散。

 

“不。不，不是那样的。”Thor说。他把散落到眼前的一缕金发拨到脑后，认真地注视着Loki。他的眼里最初带着几分犹疑，直到有一刻，似乎他终于达成了某种结论。Thor钳住Loki的下巴——强硬却又不失轻柔——迫使他直视自己的视线。

 

“我知道你想做什么，但我不会让你毁了这一次的，弟弟。”

 

然后他俯下身来，温柔的双唇如羽毛般轻巧地吻过Loki的脖颈，下身缓慢地研磨起来。哦太慢了。他的撞击坚实而沉重，但那硕大的男根却未曾在Loki的内里留下粗鲁莽撞的质感。Loki忍不住死命地抓挠起Thor的脊背，但这虽然让他疼得吸气，却并没能将他的频率改变分毫。

 

“诅咒你，”这完全不是Loki想要的，但同时，这又是他自始至终想要的一切。Thor结实的身体压在他的身上，这让Loki如坠仙境，还有Thor的爱抚、他的气味、所有的味道一齐侵入他的每一样感官。Thor吻他，深深地进入他，Loki甚至感到他的每一处神经末梢都欲火而生。Thor给予他的抚摸是那样神圣，Loki觉得自己几乎就要投降，就要放任Thor尊崇他，把他看成他的不朽的神。

 

本不该是这样的。这本该是一场游戏，他的游戏。他不能让Thor获胜。Loki曾用性爱玩弄过太多人，他知道这会给人们的情感带来怎样可怕的浩劫。他只是从没想过，他会成为那些人的一员。他踏入了自己掘开的陷阱，而现在除了自己，他不能指责任何人。然而现在补救还不晚，况且，如果他不善随机应变，他又怎么会被称为Loki。

 

“操我。弄疼我。”他命令道。

 

Thor的抽插一如之前的坚实稳重，他伸出一只手抚上Loki的脸颊。

 

“我并没违抗。”Thor的眼里闪着浅浅的难过。Loki不得不用胳膊遮在脸上，转开眼去。他恨这样，他恨Thor时而表现出的温柔。他可以轻而易举地忍受Thor的狂暴，却承担不了他的爱。Thor这样的爱抚让他感到自己被层层剥开，赤身裸体地暴露在阳光之下，而这比肉体的任何伤害都让他感到疼痛。这让他从内而外地被撕成碎片，而悲哀的是他不想停下来。

 

“Loki，看着我。”

 

Loki没有看，他不能看。他死死地咬着下唇，呜咽着吞下他的每一声呻吟和每一句扭曲的、混杂的、他决不允许自己说出来的句子。

 

“求你，Loki。”

 

Loki感受着自己的身体开始瑟瑟发抖，他的层层防卫一个接一个地击破。他低声呻吟着抬高胯骨，迎合着Thor的每一次冲击——依然那样稳重而缓慢。Thor的大手在Loki周身游走，而Loki这具背叛了意志的躯体，则在每一次的轻抚中颤抖、贴合。

 

终于Loki抬起眼看向了Thor，他的眼里集合了他残存的每一分愤怒与憎恶。“我恨你。”他在接连的呻吟中吐出三个字，他必须这么做。Thor已经占据了他太多，而他知道，再多几分，那就会毁了他，让他成为一座比现在更破败的废墟。

 

“Loki，”Thor的手轻轻穿过Loki的头发。“看看你，那么美。”

 

Loki冷笑一声，虽然Thor操弄他的感觉是那么舒服，他甚至很难摆出这样一副表情。“省省你的诗吧。闭上嘴，操我。”

 

Loki张嘴还想说点什么，但在他所有的侮辱和嘲讽滑出舌尖以前，Thor猛然地一个深入让他只剩下了呻吟，沉迷在Thor火热坚挺的欲望以从未有过的深度戳刺着他的前列腺的快感。

 

Loki急促地喘息着，他脑中的闸门再也关闭不住，一串祈祷般的恳求终于倾泻而出。“哦Thor，对就是那儿，操我。”他反复地祈求着，腰胯一下下地向上顶起，一次又一次地迎接着Thor的进攻。Thor低低地咆哮着吮咬他的脖子，使他整个身体都抑制不住地弓了起来。

 

“我愿意给你一切。所有。永远，弟弟。”Thor喘息着。

 

他知道这是多么病态与扭曲，但听到Thor称他为“弟弟”却反而更让他感到性奋，感到一阵阵紧绷的、滚烫的激情从脊柱末端飞速上涌。Loki仍感到自己在一波波的冲击下渐渐四分五裂，然而同时，他又仿佛那样强大，强大到可以独占Thor的力量与关注。这是种与众不同的能量，但又是他无从处置的能量，除了随波逐流他甚至都束手无策。于是Loki只能把双腿缠上Thor的腰，用脚跟抵住他的后背，催促着他更快、更重地侵入自己。

 

Thor体贴地加快了速度，他的吻如密集的雨点层层叠叠地落在Loki的脖子，他有力的手指在Loki全身自由地留恋。他依旧会留下咬痕与淤青，但不是Loki想象的那个样子。这不是一场廉价而龌龊的交易，Thor将通过他留下的每一个印记，把他深刻的爱注入Loki的肌肤，祈盼那终将沉淀进Loki隐藏在最深处的灵魂。

 

Loki抬头看着Thor，脸颊通红，嘴唇微张，他看着亮金色的头发勾勒着Thor脸部的轮廓，那么美，甚至只这样的一瞥都让他的眼睛疼痛。而在Loki意识到他在做什么以前，他的手已经伸了出去，轻轻地抚摸着Thor的侧脸，体会着粗糙的胡茬在指尖痒痒的触感。Thor叹息着迎合着他的轻抚，突然，Loki像忽然反应过来似的，把手指插进Thor的头发，用力把他摁下身来，纠缠进一个迷乱的吻里。

 

Thor的抽动开始乱了频率，如果说他之前还有一丝理智尚存的话，现在也完全被丢到了九霄云外。而两人本就七零八落的自控也在瞬间化为灰烬。他们的肢体狂乱地摩擦着，如同出于原始而天然的驱动，如同陷入天性与本能的诱导再不能控制。Loki再也没法思考他该做些什么，而Thor，他的双眼毫无保留地透露出，他也同样失去了思想。这一次，至少，他们是平等的。

 

Thor更为用力地操动着他，壮硕的阴茎顶得越来越深，每一下都结实地撞击在Loki的前列腺，把他毫无保留地撑开。“哦Thor就这样，就是那儿，哦就这样。”Loki一浪高过一浪的呻吟倾泻而出，他再不能阻止这些愚蠢的字句跳出他的口腔，这让他憎恨自己。

 

“Loki，”Thor说道，他看上去已经完全迷幻了。“Loki我爱——”

 

“别说。”Loki咬紧牙关。“你敢。”

 

因为假如Thor真的把那句话说出来，就在此地、此刻，Loki知道他也许会犯错——他也许真的会相信。因为这不是游戏，从来都不是。这不过是个精心编织的谎言。一个他给自己找的可悲的借口，让他心安理得地屈服于自己的弱点，沦陷在自私的对Thor的情欲之间。

 

Loki再次粗暴地拽了拽Thor的头发，准备面对Thor接下来的辩解，但这一回，Thor竟然真的遵循了他的要求，什么都没说。他只是把脸埋在Loki的颈侧，加大了下身抽插的力度。房间里只有他们的声音，他们破碎的喘息、嘶哑的呻吟、还有Thor奋力将Loki压进床垫里时沉重的双球拍打在Loki屁股上的清晰响声。Thor一刻也不曾停下，粗壮的阴茎敬业地拓展着Loki的身体，他的嘴里断断续续吐露着对Loki的赞美，他称赞他的美丽，表达他的愉悦。Loki咬紧嘴唇，低低呻吟着，他自己的阴茎随着每一次抽动磨蹭着Thor的小腹，在那里沾染涂抹上他的前液。

 

“哦操，Thor，哥哥。”Loki剧烈地吸了口气，随后他的注意力只能停留在Thor的手上，那双手在无数次战役中留下粗茧，现在却快速地撸动着Loki的阴茎。然后一瞬间，他高潮了。

 

“哥哥。”Loki无力地低吟。也许是这个称呼的作用，或者也可能只不过是因为Loki嘶哑的声音，Thor再也坚持不住。他的腰猛烈地摆动着，随着一声咆哮，发泄在了Loki的体内。Thor温热潮湿的种子溢满他的身体，这仍让刚刚经历一场高潮的Loki忍不住颤抖战栗。

 

晕眩的余韵里，Thor重重地摔倒在他身上。他们就以这样暧昧的姿态彼此贴合着，直到各自的呼吸都回复平静。Thor的重量沉沉的、温暖地压在他身上，这让Loki仍大张着的双腿感到酸痛。

 

“Loki……”

 

“别。”

 

Thor叹了口气，在Loki前额上留下一个吻，却被Loki毫不犹豫地将他拍开。他小心地退出来，一部分精液也随着他的动作从Loki敏感的穴口流了出来，浸湿在床单上。Loki的腿终于可以放松下来，他能感觉到Thor翻身下床，床铺的凹陷也跟着他的重量改变。他听着脚步声一直走向浴室，然后传来了水流的声音。

 

Thor很快回来，爬上床跪在Loki身边，低下头看着他。Thor的头发乱糟糟的，脸上还带着潮红，身上薄薄的一层细汗在光线下闪着亮光。Loki从没这样想过，但不知为什么，他看上去甚至比之前更加光彩。也许是因为Thor现在看着是那样堕落，而Loki，是这一切的始作俑者。

 

四目相对，他们从彼此眼中看见的都是他们不知从何说起的东西。但是Thor——这个白痴——总愿意尽力一试。

 

“Loki，我们必须要谈谈——”

 

“不。”

 

Thor只得又无奈地叹气。Loki晕眩般地躺着，任由Thor用温湿的毛巾为他擦拭身体。他抚摸他，就像他并不是一个怪物，而是他最珍惜的宝藏。Thor在Loki身边平躺下来，他们的手臂和肩膀挨在一起，但他没再说话。

 

Loki只觉得……飘渺。就如同他再一次坠入虚无之境，而这一次与上次同样可怖。沉默而漫长的几分钟缓缓流过，Thor翻过身，将手臂搭在Loki腰间。这样的接触就像一只船锚，把Loki拉回到了现在。结实的胳膊莫名地营造了某种安全而舒适的幻象，而现实中的一切却与安全相隔甚远。Thor呆的越久，反而越危险。

 

他应该让Thor放开他，用他的魔法赶走Thor，逼他离开。但他没有。Thor的手指在Loki的手臂上轻柔地滑动，而Loki感到他的脉搏开始加速。他想要。一次并不够，他已经等了这么久。

 

“Thor。”

 

“Loki。”Thor回答。当他看见他的眼睛，他知道Thor有着与他一样明显的渴望。

 

Loki猛地翻身，把Thor牢牢摁在身下。时间从这一刻开始混乱，他们痴狂地接吻、纠缠着彼此的手脚。今晚他要一次次地占有Thor，直到他满得再也没法承受。他们是不朽的神，他们从不缺乏耐力。

 

过去的许多年让Loki改变了很多，但仍有那么一部分来自他过去生活里的残余，拖累着他不肯离去。他被一个执着的鬼魂穷追不舍，一个年轻的、充满期望的小王子，日日夜夜为了他对哥哥的爱而暗自难过。但只有今夜，他放任自己的放纵。为了那个年轻的王子，今夜Loki允许他最后一次得到他内心最迫切的渴求，然后，他会把那一部分从自己身体里永远地剔除。

 

***

Loki醒来的时候，他以为自己做了一个淫乱的梦。他在床上躺了几分钟，努力理清思路，把一个个回忆里的片断拼接起来。

 

所有的记忆开始慢慢融合，然后他记了起来，每一个吻，每一次抚摸。Thor宽厚的手掌滑过在他身体的每一个部位，还有那绝妙的触感，当Thor的嘴里含着他的阴茎，让他的脚趾也忍不住弯曲。他们操了一整夜，Loki完全没想起苹果的事，他唯一记得的只有Thor的皮肤与他不留缝隙的贴合。千百年的禁锢在一夜间无影无踪，而他们狂风暴雨般翻滚的热情似乎笃定要弥补回曾经错过的一分一秒。

 

就好像Thor有这个权利似的。Loki恨恨地想。

 

但Thor现在已经走了，Loki也不知道是出于羞愧还是对他们的协议的某种愚蠢的尊重。Loki也不记得他是什么时候离开的，但这样很好，因为他此刻最不想看见的人就是Thor。Loki知道他的隔离术绝对有效，他很安全，Thor不会再找回这个地方。可是现在，即使想到Thor会被传送到南极洲的荒芜之地，Loki也无法让自己微笑。

 

他叹口气，伸了个懒腰。一整晚的性爱让他身体的每个部分都理所当然地又酸又疼。他无意间瞥向床头柜，却发现那里放着半个苹果，金色的外皮在清晨的阳光下闪闪发光。旁边还留了一张字条，是Thor潦草凌乱的字体。

 

“下次再会。”Loki苦笑着大声念了出来。

 

他坐在床上吃苹果。他此时其实倒更想把它一把扔到屋子对面，或者干脆一拳打成果酱，但不行。为了把Thor带到这儿来，他已经浪费了一粒种子，看看现在是个什么结果。他比任何时候都更需要一棵成功的树。他伸手把纸条撕成碎片，点了一堆火，看着它慢慢烧成一小撮灰烬，就像从未存在过一样。

 

这本该是一场伤害。本该暴露他们最阴暗的角落，让他们赤裸得不带一丝伪装，让Thor最终能看清他们是怎样的人。这本该让Thor明白，纵然是金色的王子也隐藏着他黑暗的秘密，而Loki，只能让他展现他天性里最堕落的一面。这本该让一切有所改变。

 

确实改变了。哦那么大的改变，但与Loki的计划相去甚远。

 

游戏也改变了，而Loki只感到困惑，好像他再也不知道游戏的规则。他告诉自己应该起床，有所行动。他需要思考。需要计划，需要重新规划一切。

 

但他没有。他一整天都躺在床上，把自己紧紧地包裹在层层被单里，因为那上面还留着Thor的味道。


	10. October 十月

 

 

_摩洛哥，卡萨布兰卡_

 

Loki坐在Thor的对面。眼下他们正身处卡萨布兰卡一间滨海咖啡屋的天台。他慵懒而沉默地陷在自己的椅子里，眼前的薄荷茶在玻璃杯的表面凝成了一片水汽，他无聊地用一根手指把它抹开。正午刚过，刺眼的阳光穿透澄澈的淡蓝色天空照射下来。凉爽的微风拂过，带得棕榈树的叶子沙沙作响。Loki可以嗅到海洋的咸味混合着他们的茶水里薄荷的香气，轻轻地飘荡在周围的空气里。阳光和煦，天气既暖和又不至于太热。远处的海滩上，白色的细沙仿佛可以无限地朝远方伸展开去，与温柔敲击着海岸的蔚蓝色波浪形成悦目的反差。Loki不紧不慢地整理着黑色西装的领子，抚平暗绿色的领带——它尽职尽责地衬托出了他绿色虹膜的明亮色彩。

 

海滨一带有太多大同小异的咖啡屋，Thor选择的是并不那么拥挤的一家。其他顾客低沉含混的谈话声随着轻风阵阵飘过，对Loki而言，那不过是过之即逝的噪声。他与Thor之间的沉默并非虚度时光，那之中隐含着的东西多过任何凡人之间琐碎而卑贱的喋喋不休。Loki能感觉到Thor的目光打在他身上，但他没有抬头，至少现在还没有。他只是低头看着桌子，注视着暗黄色的桌面，用指尖缓缓划过上面一道细微的裂缝。他放任沉默蔓延，任它如阴沉的黑暗之棺一般悬吊在他们两个的头顶，压迫着他们。30分钟过去，他仍然安然地坐在那儿，对Thor企图让他对九月的事情有所评价的努力视而不见。他认为这十分公平。过去的这些年里，多少次Thor对他的话充耳不闻？他一点儿也没忘，每当他对Thor好言相劝，试图让他看清逻辑，Thor总是大手一挥全盘漠视，然后继续回过头去固执地坚持着他认准的不知道什么蠢主意。

 

“你不想说点什么吗，弟弟？”Thor的声音里透露着失望，Loki不禁悄悄现出一个微笑。终于，他抬起头，平视Thor的视线。Thor的心思总像透明的一般，毫不费力就可以读懂，而从他现在的表情来看，Loki能清晰地看见他内心的挣扎。每时每刻，他都努力地试图从Loki冷漠的脸上看出某种信号。也许如果他真的尽力，那么他就会看出什么时候可以说话，什么时候又应该保持安静。这是很久以前Loki想要教给他的东西，但Thor从没学过。

 

而假如他学了，他就能明白Loki根本不想谈九月的事情。他甚至连 _想_ 也不愿想，他只希望这件事就这么过去。每每想起当时，他还总会胸口一紧，为自己对Thor的抚摸所做出的反应感到耻辱。不管他如何挣扎着试图遗忘，这层阴影在过去的几个月里却仍旧无休无止地折磨纠缠着他。九月之前，Loki以为他眼看就要种出一棵成功的树了。但后来……每一次实验都以失败告终——他总是分心，脑子里乱七八糟的想法让他根本没法集中精力。而由此产生的怒气所勾连出的恶性循环则让他更没法打破失败的诅咒。最终Loki不得不面对事实，他们的交易还得持续最少一个月。不管Thor给他灌注了什么愚蠢的感情，他都已经没有回头路可走。

 

Loki抿了一口茶，很甜——简直太甜了，浓厚的香味包裹住他的舌头。不过它依然能让他精神起来，茶水恰到好处的热度和薄荷清新的香味划过口腔，使他感到温暖。Thor看上去紧张而局促，而Loki的举止还是随意又冷淡。他只想让Thor不安。他只想让自己不要失控，只想滴水不漏地隐藏起过去的一个月里深深植入他胸口的恐慌。

 

而由于他成功地保持住了外表的疏离和冷漠，Loki决定给自己一点奖励。他允许自己的双眼扫视过Thor硬朗的身体轮廓。Thor穿着一条简单的牛仔裤和一件黑色的T恤，袖口清晰地刻画出他胳膊上结实的肌肉。Loki没法抑制住如尖矛般贯穿他体内的情欲的冲动，更不能摆脱由此产生的如毒蛇般缠绕禁锢着他的对自己的厌恶与憎恨。他必须全神贯注。他是为了苹果而来，是为了向Thor（也很可能是向他自己）证明一个观点而来。但如果他可以对自己诚实以对，无论苹果树的计划是否成功，他内心其实都甘愿来到这里赴约，哪怕只是为了能再享受一次Thor的双手附着在他身上的触感。

 

Loki曾以为这场最终的性爱能淡化他们之间压抑的欲望，但恰恰相反。当这一切结束以后，当他再次看着Thor的眼睛，他怎么可能假装忘记了这些？他不知道当他们再次在战场相遇的时候会发生什么。当他看到Thor的手中高举Mjolnir，他唯一能记起的会不会只有那双大手包裹住他的阴茎的快感？又或者，当Loki的嘴唇弯成一个危险而邪恶的笑，Thor却只能想起在那里留下亲吻的回忆，而这会不会成为Loki的武器？只有时间才能知道。

 

九月说明了很多东西，但最糟也最简单的是，那还 _不够_ 。Loki漫不经心的动作很好地掩饰住了他内心燃烧的渴望。他仍想要Thor，只要 _再来一次_ ，不计代价。他愿意赐予自己这最后一次的放纵，但无论如何，这种欲望必须缓和下来，必须能收能放、必须听从他的理智。上个月的惨剧之后，他没法再简简单单地就这么把Thor再请进他的卧室，他做不到，他所处的位置太不利。于是现在，他只能刻意和Thor拉开距离，按照只有他自己熟悉的规则出牌。

 

Loki伸手拿起银色的茶壶，给两人的杯子蓄满水，又把壶放回桌上。“那么，”他说，“为什么来卡萨布兰卡？”

 

“我听说……”Thor有些不好意思。“我听说这是个非常浪漫的地方。”

 

“是吗？”Loki挑起一边眉毛。

 

“有一部电影什么的，”Thor继续说，“我没有看过，但中庭人都说那是有史以来最浪漫的一部电影。”

 

Loki憋住一声笑。他 _看过_ 那电影。来到中庭的第五年，他开始觉得无聊，于是决定要看看被凡人誉为高等艺术的东西都是些什么愚蠢的玩意。但出乎意料地……那还不赖。就这样，在蜷缩在他身边的Kisa的陪伴下，Loki慢慢看遍了中庭的经典电影。在他漫长的一生里，Loki扮演过许多角色，但作为一个玩弄文字的高手，他永远也没法拒绝一个好故事的诱惑。

 

但当然Thor是没看过这部电影的。他喜欢的故事总是关于战斗与荣耀，多半还得是他自己的战斗和荣耀。Thor要是知道《卡萨布兰卡》的结局是一个男人最终放手让爱人离开了自己，那他恐怕就不会觉得把Loki带到这儿来是个多么坦诚又浪漫的举动了。Loki倒并不十分惊讶。因为这就是Thor，从不会去想他的行动有什么意义，总拿自己根本不懂的东西当做筹码。

 

Loki翻了个白眼。“我们不是在度蜜月，Thor。”他说。但从某种角度来说，这好像也的确就是蜜月。从某种奇怪的角度来说。人们总说蜜月是一对伴侣共同生活的开端，但事实上要简单得多。不过就是找个风景优美的地方旅旅游，给这对小情侣一个漂亮的理由，好让他们与世隔绝地操个昏天黑地。

 

但他和Thor不是情侣，而且，他们的关系与其说是个开端，还不如说是个结尾。

 

Loki暂时搁置下对目前情况的困扰，转而关注起Thor的处境有多么可怜。他的难过、疑惑，还有欲望，都一丝不漏地写在脸上。Loki知道他还能再一次将这些感情为他所用，这让他兴奋。Thor试图让Loki谈他的感受，却并没提出再和Loki做爱，虽然很明显，他并不是不想。

 

而他总会提出来的。Loki会让他提出来的。

 

***

他们沿着海滩走了一会儿，接着前往哈桑二世清真寺，一座位于裸露的岩石高地顶部的高大建筑。一般的外来游客只能跟随旅行团才能进入寺庙内部，但Loki的魔法让他和Thor躲过了别人的注意，他们可以自由地随处闲逛。虽然通常来说中庭人都是些卑微的次等生物，但Loki不得不承认，这里的建筑的确精美绝伦。这座宏伟的庙宇隐藏在好看的喷泉之后，进门后抬起头来便可以看到高耸的穹顶，金制的枝形吊灯从屋顶悬挂下来。在高而宽敞的拱门和华丽雕琢的支柱底部，精细地附着着万花筒般千变万化的蓝色的马赛克一样的装饰。分不出是当地人还是游客的人群穿过雄伟的大厅，而Thor和Loki则尽兴地欣赏着一切。

 

这里的庄严与华丽让Loki想起Asgard，而和Thor共处一室更让这种感觉变本加厉。他们曾经共同生活了许多年，一起在金宫千千万万个厅堂之间穿来跑去，给所到之处惹下各式各样大大小小的麻烦。已经过去太久了。那时真相都还没被捅破，他们之间所经历和意味着的一切还没有成为谎言。很难相信当初他们还曾拥有过这样一段时光，那时他们的相处是那样自由与简单。

 

现在，他们所拥有的只有沉重的静默和僵硬的对话。

 

他们漫无目的地逛着，Loki觉得这一天的沉默已经够多了。该行动起来了，而且他也实在忍不住要对Thor的遭遇嘲笑一番。“嗯，”Loki开口道。他们正并排站着，俯瞰寺院脚下堤岸的海水。“觉得南极洲还不错吗？”

 

Thor皱起眉来。“我不喜欢你的把戏，弟弟。”

 

“啊，但从它对我们两个产生的效果来看，我还是很喜欢的。”Loki笑起来。

 

Thor盯着他。似乎今天他并不打算被Loki激怒，反而也要自己进攻一次。“那你呢，Loki？你的家和你的猫还好吗？”

 

这回轮到Loki皱眉头了。“跟你无关。”他刻薄地说。Loki现在满心后悔上个月把Thor请去了他的家。是不是这辈子剩下的日子里Thor就认定了要拿这件事控制他了？想到自己的计划就这样适得其反，想到本来用来打碎Thor的希望的计策却事与愿违，Loki觉得耻辱。他太自负，让Thor走得太近了。他放任Thor把他打得七零八落，而现在他得拼命把自己重新拼合起来。Loki没法抹掉已经发生的一切，但他一定能夺回主导。今天，他会完成本该在九月完成的事情。

 

他们离开清真寺，走进了麦地那老城区。厚重的石墙包围之内，熙熙攘攘的市场正热闹。人们热情地叫卖着食物、香料、还有其他各种各样的商品。Thor和Loki低调地穿过迷宫一样弯弯绕绕的小巷。时间一点点过去，Thor似乎越发放松下来，开始时不时地指着七七八八的小物件嘟嘟囔囔。而Loki，恰恰相反，却开始感到紧张，恼人的恐惧和惊慌占据了他。因为这一切都不对。Loki知道应该发生什么：他逃开，Thor就把他找回来；他把Thor推远，Thor就伸出手来把他拉得更近。他们之间总是这样。但几个小时已经过去，Thor却根本还没把手放在Loki身上，无论是出于愤怒还是情欲（而Loki的计划要想成功，就要依靠于这两者之间那条模糊的界线）。他们现在完全是在浪费时间，就因为Thor，跟往常一样，举止太“高贵”。Loki还是得亲自出手。他停下来开始组织语言，但在开口之前，Thor却主动提供了一个突破口。

 

“Loki，我们不能再这么下去。”Thor坚定地说。他们躲到路边，离开了拥挤前行的客流。“我们必须得谈谈。”

 

Loki翻个白眼。“哦，必须？”

 

“ _是的。_ ”

 

“那我们为什么上个月不谈呢？当时你为什么走了，Thor？是像个懦夫一样跑了？还是终于为你自己堕落得太深感到耻辱？”

 

他想激怒Thor，但还有另一层意思。Loki心里存在着一个诡异的矛盾，Thor的离开的确让他松了一口气，可同时，他又为Thor竟胆敢一声不响地就走了感到愤怒。有时候，在他头脑放空的时候，他的眼前会出现那些陈旧的幻想，那些他想象中与Thor的第一次的幻想。很久以前，他梦见初夜后的早上，他在Thor温暖结实的身体旁边醒来。虽然这是早就被他摒弃的幼稚的臆想，但上个月Thor的离开仍然让他感到无法摆脱的……失望。他知道这么想对Thor并不十分公平，可是当他想起在他们漫长的生命之中Thor所占有的所有那些好处，公平是Loki最不需要考虑的条件。

 

“我并不为我们所做的任何事情感到羞耻，Loki。我们做的一切都是出于爱。”Thor说道。他的表情严肃而真诚，声音有力而坚定。

 

“出于爱。”Loki轻蔑地笑笑，摇了摇头。Thor的手贴上Loki的脸，他一动不动。他的思维超速运转，耐心地等待着Thor下一步的举动。

 

“当我终于能抚摸你……我的语言没法形容那对我有多重要。”

 

“考虑到你有限的词汇量，我倒并不惊讶。”Loki说着推开了Thor的手。他后退一步，转过脸去，看着远处的市场和钟塔。Thor平庸的陈词滥调竟仍然能搅动起他心里那些早该消亡的情感。这太愚蠢。因为他们之间仅存的不过是一个枯萎的空壳，还有建立在谎话之上的虚伪的爱。人们称Loki为谎言之神，但有时他觉得这个头衔也许更适合颁给Odin。Loki说谎、作乱、欺骗，他数不清自己玩弄过多少人，但他却从来没有胆量把一个人的一生都变成谎言。

 

Thor叹了口气。“Loki，别这样。”

 

“我想怎样就可以怎样， _哥哥_ 。不过，”他盯着Thor。“你还是没有回答我的问题。如果那真的对你‘哦意义重大’，你为什么走了？”

 

Thor抬起手来，大概是想再次触摸Loki，但考虑了一下后又重新把手放在了身侧。“我们的交易只规定了十小时，”Thor说道。“相信我，我很想要留下。但超出范围的时间属于你，我不能占用。”

 

Loki笑起来。Thor的企图很明显，他就是渴望把自己塑造成一个高尚尊贵的圣人。他只想拿这些体面的好话凸显他的正直，却又非要把它扭改为对Loki的尊重。

 

“所以就是这样了。你操了我，然后又用你的‘高尚’当理由把我扔下跑了。”

 

“ _Loki_ ，你知道我说的不是这个意思。”

 

“你的话对我从来没用，Thor。一直是你的行动说明一切。”

 

Thor捏捏鼻梁，挫败地叹口气。“我还以为你不想讨论这件事。”

 

“谁说要讨论了？”Loki问道。“需要我提醒你吗，我跟你呆在一起的时间可是有限的。你可以拉着我在城里乱逛，”他冷漠地说，“或者我们也可以找个隐蔽的地方让你把我扒光。你来选。”

 

Loki的注视如狼似虎地扫遍Thor的全身，好像 _Thor_ 才是被扒光了的那个。Thor重重地咽了口口水，烧红的脸色被Loki看得一清二楚。

 

Loki狡猾地一笑。“我就知道。”

 

***

他们搭上一辆出租车，一路沉默地来到这座城市里最好的一家酒店。车子顺着大路飞驰而行，整个城市都变成了车窗外亮白色的建筑和随风飘动的摩洛哥红旗混合在一起的模糊光影。他们走到酒店前台，Loki掏出信用卡付账。Thor皱起眉来，但他没有问这些钱是怎么来的，而Loki也没有给他提供任何解释。

 

他们上楼，走向房间。Loki能感觉到Thor火热的身体紧紧地跟在他的身后。Loki谨慎地压制着自己的步调，他既对自己的反应感到不齿，但同时，他的期待又让他目眩神迷。在插进房卡之前，他回头瞥了一眼Thor，他们目光相对。Thor没有说话。他一个字也不必说，因为他的眼睛已经说明了一切。

 

***

第一次，他们没有到床上去。

 

Thor一把抱起Loki，重重地亲吻他。Loki把两条长腿挂在Thor的腰侧，同样热烈地回应着这个吻。Thor轻松地抱着他穿过房间，把他放在暗棕色的木质大书桌上。

 

他们手忙脚乱地扯掉对方的衣服，布料被撕成一块块的碎片扔在地上，电话和台灯也在他们激烈的动作之中砸到了地板上。Loki感到一阵心痛，因为他其实真的很喜欢他这件西装。但Thor马上用力分开了他的双腿，让他的穴口暴露在空气之中，接着握着脚腕往下一拉，使他的屁股半挂在桌沿上。西装什么的立马就被他抛到了脑后。

 

他们没有润滑剂，但这不是问题。Loki是个魔法师，他也不是第一次把自己的魔法用在这种下流的场合了。Thor润湿的手指挤进他的后穴，开始慢慢地按揉，Loki的腿也忍不住颤抖。在Thor的手指和Loki自己的魔法的帮助下，没用多久Loki就被彻底地打开，准备好可以迎接Thor深入的进攻了。

 

Thor强健的双臂有力地钳住Loki的大腿下侧，帮他保持住完全敞开的姿势。Loki把胳膊撑在身后，双手牢牢按在桌面上，上身直立着承受着Thor一丝不苟的操动。Thor的频率快而无情，每一次有力而坚实的撞击都带得桌子也不住地砰砰撞在墙上。Loki仰过头，眉头皱着，双眼紧闭，抑制不住地发出气喘吁吁地细碎呻吟，本能地耸动着自己的胯，迎接Thor的每一个抽插。他们就像失去理智别无所求的疯子。Thor的阴茎忽然捅到了一个难以置信的深度，让Loki的脚趾也忍不住蜷曲起来。

 

“ _弟弟_ ，”Thor喘息着。Loki的全身止不住地颤抖，这个称呼和九月的时候一样仍让他性奋。

 

“哦……哦， _操_ 。”Loki发出一串呻吟，他要到了，哦马上就到了，只要Thor能继续这样使劲地操他——

 

但Thor抽了出来。Loki恼火地简直想要揪掉自己的头发——或者最好还是揪掉Thor的。Thor撸动着自己，然后随着一阵震颤和低吼，射在了Loki的阴茎和肚子上。

 

“混蛋，”Loki上气不接下气地嘶声说。但Thor只是笑了笑，蹲在了Loki打开的腿间。接着毫不犹豫地，把Loki的阴茎含在了他火热潮湿的口腔里。他深深地吞下去，头开始上上下下地摆动，含混地发出低吟，品尝着自己精液的味道。Thor慢条斯理地品味着，戏谑地吮吸着，这样玩笑般的戏谑让Loki回忆起他们小的时候。他抬起眼看着Loki，眼中是毫不掩藏的欲望和不知羞耻的满足。Thor从来不会隐瞒自己的嗜好，而眼下，Loki也就任由自己餍足地仰过头去，满意地享受着Thor的服务。

 

 _所以当初事情本该是这样的了？_ Loki简短地想了想。但突然Thor一下将三根手指一起捅进了他的后穴，Loki一瞬间对此产生的反应大概应该被形容为尖叫。Thor继续着嘴上的功夫，手指也不知怜悯地持续操弄着Loki，而Loki累得只能把腿搭在Thor宽阔的肩膀上。房间里只剩下Loki破碎的喘息、Thor的手指滑进滑出的潮湿的响声，还有Thor包裹着Loki分身的嘴发出的模糊不清的呻吟。

 

Loki低下头看着Thor含着他的阴茎，这好像比九月的时候看上去还要淫荡。Thor心满意足地吞吐着他，不加掩饰地渴望着他。他平滑的舌头挤压着Loki的底部，逼得他哭叫出声。Loki忽然感到一阵毫无理由的嫉妒。Thor的技巧太好了，这绝不是他第一次做。那么之前那些男人都是谁？他们那时候凭什么就可以获得这样的享受，而Loki却不行？但没有时间让他细想了。Thor快速加大了幅度，更卖力地吮吸起Loki阴茎的头部，他粗大的手指也瞬间准确地撞击到了Loki的前列腺。

 

“Thor，哦快，快， _就这样_ 。”Loki无知觉地呻吟着，接着，在无声的尖叫里，他双腿颤抖着达到了高潮。他的胯控制不住地使劲向前顶动，火热的精液喷洒在Thor的喉咙深处。Thor低吟着慢慢把手指从Loki的穴口抽出来，一滴不留地吞下他的情液。高潮过后的虚弱让Loki没法做出什么大动作，他只是用脚后跟踢了踢Thor。于是Thor退开，吐出了Loki软下来的分身。Loki放下双腿，从桌子上坐起来。他低下头看着跪在地上的Thor，看着他仍然剧烈的喘息，看着他微微张开的红肿的嘴唇。Thor的嘴角上还挂着几滴残留的精液，Loki费了很大劲才没让自己跪到地上把它一滴一滴舔净。

 

Thor抬起头冲他微笑，Loki只是皱眉。他俯下身捏住Thor那张愚蠢的脸，猛地往后一推。Thor一屁股坐在了地上，但他只是为了让Loki开心，毕竟Loki的力道并不重。Thor大笑起来，就连Loki也忍不住轻笑一声。Loki并不想这样，但性爱过后的余韵太容易让他跟着陷进Thor与生俱来的乐天心态。Thor起身坐好，后背靠着一条桌腿。

 

“到这儿来，弟弟。”Thor说着拍了拍身旁的地板。他的声音有点沙哑，这让Loki的心里升起一股隐秘的兴奋，因为这都是 _他的_ 功劳。他不情愿地抱怨着，但还是乖乖从命。他在Thor旁边的地上坐下来，两条腿像没了骨头似的发软，止不住地哆嗦。他们的呼吸都还没有平复下来，高潮带来的晕眩还没有消失。Loki把后背靠在与Thor相邻的桌腿上。他看着Thor，Thor也看着他，依然满脸通红，大汗淋漓。

 

这让Loki想起过去Thor从训练场回来时的样子，威严又荣耀。Loki渴望一头埋进Thor的脖颈，尽情地呼吸他的味道，就像他曾经一直渴望的那样。但他忍住了。

 

 _是的，但能忍多久？_ 他想。

 

因为虽然现在Loki得到了片刻的满足，但还不够。他害怕自己 _永远_ 也要不够，那怎么办？不管他多不想承认， _这_ 才是他所有的计谋真正达成的结果：从内而外熊熊燃烧的情欲之火，还有稍不留意就能让他骨肉皆蚀的自我放纵。与Thor做爱本该让这些感觉烟消云散。本该让它们的火焰熄灭成灰烬，但相反，Thor的每一次抚摸却反而成了煽动烈火的疾风。过去的一个月里，他多少次不知廉耻地喊叫着Thor的名字在自己的手里高潮？还有现在，他有多想就这么不管不顾地冲上去舔去Thor皮肤上微咸的汗珠？

 

Loki挫败地叹了口气，把头靠在桌腿上。这会儿他才有时间好好地把这间屋子打量一番。前台将这里称为皇家套房，的确名符其实。它几乎与Loki在Asgard的寝宫同样奢华，不过那些暖红色的装饰和地球人的基调倒是更符合Thor房间的风格。这里典雅又奢侈。房间正中摆放着豪华的洁白沙发，金色镶边整齐地装点着它的轮廓，旁边一张小巧的茶桌旁是几把红金相间的锦缎座椅。地板上覆盖着厚厚的深紫红色地毯，抵着Loki赤裸的皮肤，感觉软软的。几株茂盛的绿色植物安静地装饰着这个房间，花盆都是经过精雕细刻的赤土陶器。

 

Loki微微转过身，可以看到通往阳台的一扇滑动玻璃门，而另一道门，他猜测，只能是通往卧室。慢慢微弱下去的阳光打在地板上，滤过落地窗，映出远处清真寺华丽的尖塔。

 

Thor侧过头看着Loki笑，眼里闪烁着Loki从没权力拥有的简单而愚蠢的快乐。

 

“怎么了？”Loki问。

 

Thor微笑着摇摇头。“看来除了打架，我们又发现了一件咱们都擅长的事情。”

 

“白痴。”Loki翻了个白眼。“不过比起 _你_ 绞尽脑汁才能想出的那些活动，这样消磨时间确实好得多。”

 

Thor眼里的亮光暗下去了一些。他叹了口气。“所以你就是这样骗自己的吗，Loki？你觉得我们是在耗时间？”

 

“不然呢，Thor？”

 

“弟弟……”

 

“我有很多身份，但我不是你弟弟。”

 

Thor还想说些什么，但Loki抢先一步将拇指蹭上了Thor的嘴角，抹掉了那里沾着的几滴精液。然后他直视着Thor的眼睛，伸出舌头缓缓地舔净了自己的手指。Thor的呼吸一下子抽紧，他盯着Loki，眼里蒙上一层情欲的阴影。

 

“还没完呢，Loki。”他说。

 

“当然没有。”Loki回答道。他送上身去，手指插进Thor汗湿的头发。“这才刚开始呢。”他露出一个狡猾的笑，把Thor拉进又一个无法挣脱的吻里。

 

***

第二次，他们还是没到床上去。

 

他们踉踉跄跄地撞进浴室，爬进按摩浴缸，冲洗掉身上附着的对方的汗水和精液。浴室与套房的其他部分同样华丽。明亮、通透、装点着雪白的大理石和海蓝色的瓷砖。这让Loki想起小时候他们在Asgard的沐浴。训练结束后，他们经常一起走进浴池，而Loki总会透过水汽悄悄地看遍Thor的身体。Thor对自己的躯体是那么坦然，Loki觉得嫉妒。因为他总觉得自己的身体既尴尬又 _不正常_ 。那时他常常会冒出一个愚蠢的念头，他觉得如果他能触摸到Thor，那么那种轻松和自信大概也就会传到他的身上。

 

酒店提供的肉桂香皂散发着浓浓的香甜味，洗去了之前性爱的味道。他们被皂液冲得湿滑的手指一刻不停地在彼此身上游走，Loki仍不由自主地努力试图追寻到属于Thor的独特气味。Thor为Loki洗头发，坚实的手掌温柔地擦过Loki的头。他们把自己洗干净，然后坐在浴缸的两头。Thor探过身来想抓住Loki，但Loki迅速闪身，滑溜溜的身体刚好滑出了Thor的抓捕。Thor不满地低声抱怨，惹得Loki把水花使劲拍到了他的脸上，使他恼怒地喷了喷鼻子。他们在浴缸里站起身，定定地盯着对方，透明的水珠像无数条细小的小溪顺着他们的皮肤划下来。

 

“过来，Loki。”

 

Loki轻轻一笑。“看你的本事了。”

 

Thor咧嘴大笑，猛地上前，假装向左边进攻，但Loki早有准备。他又一次逃脱了Thor的魔掌，不过事实上，他也并不是真的想要跑开。Thor再次出手，轻松地捕获了他，十根手指像滚烫的烙铁印在Loki的小臂上。Thor重新坐下，用力把Loki往自己的大腿上拉，直到Loki终于跨坐在了他的身上。Loki俯下身，抚弄着Thor湿漉漉的头发，轻啄他的嘴唇。他们之间的空气再次变得火热起来，Loki感到他的下身又开始慢慢硬挺。他向前挺挺胯，故意和Thor轻轻摩擦着，他知道Thor的情况也并不比他好。Thor向下伸出手，在水下将他们的阴茎一齐握住，引得两个人同时发出一声呻吟。Loki更卖力地吻着Thor，按捺不住地抬起腰，催促Thor加快手里的动作。

 

然后他停下这个吻，将嘴唇虚贴在Thor的耳廓，低声吐露多年以前他所有肮脏淫秽的幻想。他没法控制，他说出第一个词，他就没法再停下。于是Loki索性放任下去，因为这是最后一次。最后一次拥有Thor的机会，用他能想到的一切方式榨取Thor的机会，他绝不浪费。

 

“Loki，”Thor嘶哑地低吼，手上的动作近乎疯狂。Loki猛烈地喘息，时而死死地咬紧嘴唇，憋回所有呻吟。他的额头紧紧抵着Thor的，在他们两个一起到达高潮的一刻，他希望从没看见Thor眼中的温柔。

 

***

最终，Loki终于让Thor四肢大开地倒在了那张巨大的、阔气的床上。Thor就是一道风景。他完美地赤裸着身体，柔软的皮肤因为之前的淋浴而半湿，泛着红色。Loki跪在他的腿间，目光灼灼地注视着他。Thor无声地回应，Loki能从他的表情里看出自己情欲的倒影。他们之间纠缠的欲望就像某种拥有自我意识的生物，控制着Loki，让他猛然间似乎动弹不得。一阵强烈的恐惧刺穿他的身体，他突然开始害怕自己掌控不了这一切。

 

他没有再想下去。他笑了，用指甲轻轻划过Thor的大腿，看着眼前的人止不住地一阵颤抖。Loki俯下身用力地亲吻Thor，他们的嘴唇仍因为在浴室里分享的那些火热的吻而红肿着。

 

但他并不想和Thor分享什么东西。Loki有他自己的目的，他会尽最大的努力不要忘记这一点。

 

Loki推开这个吻，重新跪坐起来。他伸出手，将两根手指按压在Thor后穴的褶皱。他没有挤进去，但这两根手指的位置足以让Thor明白一切。他低头看着Thor，眼中带着明显的疑问。Thor点点头，Loki如释重负，同时又萌生了一种扭曲的渴望，他要完全将Thor据为己有。

 

到目前为止，他们的经历无与伦比，但现在才是真正的挑战。Loki并不会为做下面的那个而感到不安，但Thor不一样。他是金色的神族之子。毫无疑问，被另一个男人侵入会让他感到耻辱。因此Loki觉得十分有趣，Thor竟然就这么轻易地屈服了，这么急切地想证明他并不自私自大，但Loki知道他仍然是自私自大的。Loki用魔法制造出更多的润滑剂，然后将湿滑灵巧的手指探进了Thor的小洞，慢慢地开拓他。他完全不能把视线从Thor的身上移开：粗长的挺立着的阴茎、紧绷的双腿的肌肉、诱惑地为Loki而敞开的入口。

 

他们凝视着对方，急促地呼吸，身体被这样轻缓的前戏挑起了一团火焰。Loki能感到Thor眼里的恳求沉重地压在他的身上。Thor准备好后，Loki抽出了手指，把它们在深蓝色的床单上擦干净。他又召唤出一些润滑剂，充分均匀地涂抹在自己的阴茎上。

 

“Thor？”

 

Thor的呼吸瞬间吸紧。“ _来吧_ 。开始吧。”

 

Loki没再犹豫。他已经为此等了太久。

 

“哦——”Loki的阴茎一点一点缓缓地挤进深处，他忍不住满足地叹息。Thor呻吟着将双手贴在Loki的腰臀处，但既没把他拉开，也没有催促地向前推。Thor的身体紧致、又隐藏着滚烫的热量，刺激得Loki几乎就要不管不顾地直接猛烈抽动起来，但他忍住了。他要占到上风，Thor必须吃到苦头。他要把这个过程拉长。他要一寸一寸地侵入Thor的深处，让Thor记住他的阴茎的每一道轮廓。他要标记他，占有他，从内而外地 _毁掉_ 他。

 

很长的时间里，Loki故意拖沓地在Thor的体内抽插着。甜蜜的痛苦让他的肌肉绷紧，奋力的克制让汗水顺着他的额头滴落下来。他咬着嘴唇，紧闭双眼，叹息着顶到他所能达到的最深处，而他 _依然_ 想要更多。

 

“哦， _弟弟_ 。”Loki听到Thor的呻吟，睁开眼睛低头看他。他似乎一点儿也没觉得难堪，只有性奋。Loki皱起了眉。

 

 _哦，那好吧_ ，他想着，猛地加快了操动的频率。快感像电流一样传遍全身，他的下身用力地操弄着Thor，嘴里忍不住流出低吟和喘息。他像过去一直渴望的那样占有着Thor。Loki不加怜悯地挺动腰身，但Thor始终尽力地配合。他抬起跨迎合Loki的入侵，粗糙的手指在他能接触到的Loki的每一寸皮肤游走。

 

Thor看上去是那么的……强壮有力。他是真正的 _神_ ，他的每个毛孔都散发着天赐的神圣荣耀。这样的情景Loki曾经只在战场上才能见过。不过，他们现在的处境与战场并没有多大不同。这就是一场战争。他们彼此纠缠在一起，他们做爱，为了争夺控制权而争斗。Loki呻吟着加大了操弄的力度，牢牢地抓住他能掌握的每一丝理智，因为他知道Thor擅长的只有肉体搏斗。

 

这是Loki的游戏，但他们却身处Thor的主场。Loki忽然觉得他占不到优势。他用力地咬了Thor的脖子，让他疼地发出一声低吼。因为Thor就 _不会闭嘴_ 。他的每一声呻吟，每一个挑逗的动作，都在向Loki低声诉说着所有他不想听到的东西。这和九月一模一样，只不过还要糟糕的多得多。他们的视线锁在一起，Loki再也没法扭过头去。如同时间已经消失。如同他们身边的一切都已经隐匿而去，九界成了一片虚空，这一刻唯一的存在就是他和Thor。

 

“Loki， _就这样_ ，”Thor毫不脸红地低吟。无论Loki怎么努力，Thor却只有享受。Thor没有因此而堕落。他们两个都没有， _怎样的_ 性爱都不会让他们堕落。他们甚至还变得高贵起来，在这场寂静交合的神圣仪式里，与彼此紧紧连结。Loki深深地埋在Thor的身体里，他看着Thor的眼睛，觉得他们之间的距离比过去千百年里的任何一次都近。他的头脑里爆发了一场战争，一方大喊着让他离开，而另一方只想将Thor给予的一切尽数接纳。

 

他不知道他会选择哪个，直到突然一瞬间，他将舌头粗暴地探进Thor的口腔与他接吻，下身的动作开始变得更快更重。然后他知道他选了那个愚蠢的选项，但他就是选了。或者也可能他根本就没有选择。也许在他们踏进酒店房间的那一刻，这就是他 _唯一的_ 出路了。

 

Thor的腿绕上Loki的屁股，用力把他拉得更近，强壮的胳膊将Loki包裹在他的怀里。Loki的手指纠结着Thor的长发，脸埋在Thor的颈侧。他呻吟着，腰开始毫无章法地晃动、红肿的阴茎本能地在Thor的穴口捅进又抽出，巨大的快感让他快要失去知觉。

 

“Loki， _快_ ，用力，”Thor喊着，虽然Loki相信从生理角度来说，他已经不能更用力地操着Thor了。他们疯狂的动作顶得床头摇摇晃晃，房间里充斥着哽咽的呻吟和皮肤相撞的啪啪声。Thor大声呻吟着抓挠Loki的后背，一次次弓起身子欢迎Loki野蛮的撞击。他们早就没法思考，深深地沉浸在了这激烈如绝望般的予取予求。

 

“Loki， _求你_ ，”Thor在呻吟与喘息里断断续续地说。他抓着Loki的头发，逼迫他对上自己的眼睛。Loki瞪大眼睛，在那简短的、匆忙的一瞬，他看清了一个让他恐惧的真相。时间不再流动，他只能看见Thor，感觉到Thor。他只能听见他身体里那个愚蠢又固执的部分轻声对他说， _只要你要，这一切都是你的_ 。

 

“ _Thor_ ……哦Thor，我……”他闭上眼睛射了出来，没想出这句话会怎么收尾。

 

***

后来，他们并肩躺在床上，Thor强壮的胳膊搭在Loki胸口。他的脸挨着Loki的脖子，温柔地亲吻他，胡茬在光滑的皮肤上痒痒的蹭来蹭去。Thor的味道、他的重量、他的 _存在_ ，侵蚀着Loki的每一种感官。Thor是个货真价实的发热源，Loki心里有一部分想就这么躺在这儿，沉溺在浓浓的温暖里。但如果他留下，他会窒息，会再一次迷失在Thor的阴影里。他们经历了一场甜美的谎言，而Loki很清楚，这些谎言却是最难释怀的东西。

 

Loki闭上双眼，深吸一口气，让自己再最后多享受一小会儿。

 

_结束了。到此为止。_

Loki粗暴地推开了Thor的胳膊。他从床上坐起来，简单利落地把头发捋到脑后。

 

“你在干什么？”Thor问道，伸出手去抓Loki的胳膊。

 

“我看着像在干什么？”Loki又一次甩开他的手。“我要走了。”

 

Thor坐起来，坚定地注视着Loki。“Loki，你不能走。我们还没好好谈过。”

 

“用不着你来告诉我能做什么不能做什么，Thor。”Loki爬下床，走向客厅，毫不惊讶地听到Thor沉重的脚步就跟在他身后。

 

“ _Loki_ ，”Thor叫他。Loki不耐烦地朝他挥手，却被Thor牢牢攥住了手腕，让他不得不回过身来。Loki皱着眉强迫自己抬头看着Thor的脸，因为他的裸体太让人分心。一阵焦虑刺穿Loki的身体，即使他们做了这么多次，但他还 _想要_ 。整整一个月他都在思考，他究竟能不能摆脱这种对Thor的…… _痴迷_ 。恐怕现在他已经有了答案，而这个答案在他体内狂暴地搅动着，让他想要尖叫、怒吼，想要把整个城市夷为平地。他瞪着Thor，努力地压下这种感觉。现在他没时间想这些。他要完成他的目标，然后从这里脱身。

 

“你不能再逃避了，弟弟。这一天你都在试图分散我的注意力。”

 

Loki微笑起来。“是的，而且成效显著。”

 

“不是的。”

 

“哦？是吗？”Loki把双臂抱在胸前。 _这个_ ，他可得听听。

 

“你本来想把我推开，但我们却在彼此的怀里过了一天。你让我接近你，比过去那些年的每一次都要近。你给了我之前从没有过的亲密。”

 

“也只有在你愚蠢的思维里，这种简单的毫无意义的做爱才能被称为‘亲密’。”Loki说道，但他冷冷的笑声却少了几分火候。

 

Thor叹了口气摇摇头。“你想盖住真相，假装这一切都是游戏。但我能看透你，弟弟。你从来没失去过我的关注，不管是今天，还是前几个月我们一起度过的那几天。如果真有人被你分散了注意力的话，那也是你自己，不是我。”

 

Loki怒视着他，但Thor毫不退缩。

 

“我看着你的眼睛，Loki，我知道我看见了什么。你隐瞒不了我。”

 

Loki笑着背过身去。那种病态的恐慌又一次席卷而来，他必须让自己平定下来。他想弯下腰把衣服捡起来，却突然想起在Thor把他按在桌子上操之前，那些衣服都被撕碎了。Loki用魔法给自己变出一身新的黑色西装，将手指拂过翻领，认真地调整好衣着，仿佛那是一套坚固而密闭的盔甲。Thor颇为惊讶地发现Loki也给他变出了一套衣服，是他今天本来穿的那套衣服的完美复制品。当然这不是出于什么善良，他只是不想让Thor该死的裸体继续让他分神罢了。

 

“我以为……我以为这样能让你明白。通过我的抚摸，让你明白。但那是我的方式，不是你的。所以现在我们用语言吧，我们谈谈，弟弟。”

 

Loki不耐烦地用脚敲了敲地板。“时间要到了，Thor。如果你非要谈的话最好现在就开始。”

 

Thor安静地注视着Loki。过了好一会儿，“Loki，我爱你。”他说。Loki摇了摇头，按照Thor的套路，他可能还会滔滔不绝地说下去。

 

“你知道我很直接，我喜欢把话直接说出来。所以我这样说吧，你是我最珍惜的人。我会让你回来我身边，无论谁、无论什么事都不可能阻止我。”

 

“你是个白痴，Thor。不可能再有什么‘回来’了。”

 

“我知道。”Thor几近恳求。“但如果我们不能回去，我们就前进。我们一起。”

 

“太可笑了。”

 

“Loki，”Thor叹了口气。“我不是白痴，我知道我们之间的事情从来没有那么简单，弟弟。”

 

“啊，真是保守的描述。”Loki讽刺地说。

 

“但你……”Thor咽了口口水，热切地看着Loki，脸上的表情被各种各样的情绪淹没。“你就像是我的 _心脏_ ，Loki。我们连结在一起。虽然不是通过血缘，但我们有一条纽带，是亲情、时间，和爱。”

 

Loki轻蔑地哼了一声，挪开脸去。但Thor再次走到Loki的视线之前。

 

“你要打破这道不可能被打破的、也永远 _不该_ 打破的纽带，因为你知道这样的逃避只会让我们两个痛苦。如果你想伤害我，我不能阻止你，但我决不允许你伤害自己。”

 

也许是因为性，或者也许只是因为这些废话Loki已经听了好几个月，总之，这一次他有了不一样的感觉。他在发抖，他动摇了，他被某种感情钳住无法动弹。可能是绝望，他想。然后他的体内升起一股原始的冲动，他想狠狠地揍Thor一顿，他想伤害他、抓挠他， _只要_ 能让他别再说下去。他只能看见没顶的恐慌，五脏六腑紧紧地扭成一团翻转过来，他甚至以为自己想要说出的句子也会变成苦涩的胆汁。

 

“闭嘴！”Loki大喊。他死死地攥着拳头，全身的肌肉都在暴怒中绷紧。“ _停下_ 。”

 

“Loki，我不明白——”

 

“哦，真让人意外！”Loki暴躁地将手指插进自己的头发。“你 _什么_ 都不明白，但你还什么都不听。”

 

“如果你只会说谜语那让我怎么听？”Thor喊道，眉毛挫败地纠在一起。“是你要把你的真心藏在没人能找到的地方。你 _想_ 让我失败，然后却反过来为我的失败而怪罪我！”

 

Loki是谎言之神，但他比谁都清楚，真相会带来比任何谎言所能带来的更可怕的伤害。

 

“好吧，”他僵硬地说。“你想要真相，我给你真相。不管Asgard的大王子想要什么，其他人都得跪拜着双手奉上。这种铁律可轮不到我来打破。”

 

“Loki，这不公平——”

 

“别敢跟我说什么叫 _公平_ ，Thor。”Loki艰难地咽了口口水，他的喉咙被压抑的怒气灼烧得生疼。“我来跟你说说 _爱_ 。”他简单地说。“无论你告诉我多少次你爱我，都无所谓。你始终都没明白的是，Thor，你的‘爱’是自私的产物。你在意的只有 _你_ 。”

 

Thor果断地摇摇头。“这又是一个谎言，Loki。”

 

“是吗？”Loki毫无笑意地笑了笑。“我们都知道这个小故事会怎么结尾：伟大的Thor Odinson勇敢地俯冲而下，拯救了他疯狂懦弱的弟弟，然后回到Asgard，保全了家族的荣耀。我敢说神域的那些吟游诗人该排着队歌颂你这次光荣的胜利了吧。”

 

Thor明亮的眼睛染上了难过的阴影。“Loki——”

 

“ _不_ 。”Loki说。他憎恶自己声音里细微的颤抖，憎恶Thor仍有本事让他变得如此卑微。

 

“我们不是兄弟，Thor，无论是血缘还是什么纽带。你不过是想填补你生命里那个属于‘弟弟’位置的空缺。你想让他对你忠诚不二，两肋插刀，像条 _狗_ 一样跟着你的脚后跟，祈求你仁慈地赏赐给他残羹剩饭。我比他强得多。我现在不一样了，我脱离了你。”Loki眼里的愤怒依然燃烧着。

 

Thor恳求地看着Loki，似乎不知该说些什么。“Loki，我……”他说，但他又停下了。受伤、难过与疑惑写在他的脸上。“你怎么能……难道你真的 _相信_ ——”

 

“而 _你_ ……”Loki打断了他，一根手指直直地指着Thor的脸。“你要逼我再一次回到你的阴影里，那不是为了我，你不过是想自己过得安稳。”

 

Thor狂躁地皱起眉。“你从来都不是我的阴影。你是我的 _弟弟_ 。”

 

“你的‘弟弟’死了。”Loki的声音似乎要滴下毒液来。“他一开始就没存在过。时间到了，Thor。半个苹果。”

 

“不，Loki _等等_ 。”Thor提高了声调。

 

肾上腺素让Loki浑身发抖，但他还是努力地克制住，给了Thor一个冷冷的瞪视。“你跟我说你上个月之所以离开是因为超出承诺范围的时间你不能占用。你是当时在撒谎呢，还是现在想告诉我你守不住承诺？”

 

Thor畏缩了一下，好像Loki的话重重地抽打了他。他抿着嘴唇，大步走到房间另一边，从口袋里拿出了苹果。他的身体僵硬地绷着，用小刀将苹果切成了两半。他回到Loki身边伸出手来，半个苹果安稳地躺在那里，像某种神圣的祭品。Loki伸手去拿。Thor没有拒绝，但用力地握住了Loki的手腕，让他不能甩开。他直视着Loki的眼睛。

 

“走之前，告诉我：下个月我还会见到你吗？”

 

“我想你得到时候才能知道了。”Loki说。然后他从Thor手里抓起苹果，离开了。


	11. November 十一月

_新西兰，皇后镇_

周四的早上，Thor坐在皇后镇镇中心的一条长凳上。这是一座很有趣的镇子，刚好依偎在瓦卡蒂普湖的湖岸边。天色有点阴沉沉的，几缕温暖的阳光只能从云层里偷偷地探出头来。远处，巍峨山脉上冰雪覆盖的尖顶在云雾里若隐若现。春意正浓，天气并不冷，但不时刮过的强风还是让Thor不自觉地将运动衫的拉链又拉高了些。他的头上戴着一顶简朴的黑色棒球帽，他抬起手把帽檐又压低一点。像之前和Loki的会面一样，Thor穿着低调的牛仔裤和T恤。忙碌的广场上人头攒动。在这两个因素的掩护下，Thor希望在他等待的过程里能保证自己不被人认出来。

 

Thor知道Loki可能会觉得他选择在星期四召唤他是出于傲慢自负。可是今天早上Thor醒来的时候，他就是觉得时间 _正合适_ 。Thor从不研究魔法，但他知道名字是有魔力的。可能这样的想法很愚蠢，可他认为以他的名字命名的这一天给了他能量。不知为什么，他隐隐感到这一天给他的体内灌注了更大的力量与勇气。这恰恰是他今天最需要的东西。他有很多话要告诉Loki。

 

如果Loki今天会来的话。Thor已经等了一个小时，他的弟弟仍没有出现。他有点儿后悔，也许他应该把计划制定得更周密一点，给自己留些时间先短暂地回一趟神域。Sif和三勇士曾来看望他，而Sif还带了Frigga的一封信。他的母亲有事情要和他谈，但在信里又嘱托不必着急，还是要继续“照料好在中庭的事务”。Thor不由得微笑起来，他感激母亲这样隐秘的鼓励，鼓励他千万不要放弃为了与Loki和解所做的努力。

 

Thor呼了一口气，重新靠在椅背上，认命地做好了漫长等待的准备。他抬起头，一对年轻的情侣手牵手从他面前经过。Thor觉得他们没有走着走着被什么东西绊倒简直是个奇迹，因为不可否认地，他们的眼睛只顾看着对方。Thor叹口气，羡慕地看着他们。这让他更加思念Loki。他们之间的轻松和悠闲很久以前就不见了，虽然，在卡萨布兰卡做爱的时候，还是有几丝旧日愉快的火花悄悄地闪现。Thor淡淡地微笑着，他想起Loki站在蓄满热水的浴缸里，皮肤染成好看的淡红，身体上精瘦的肌肉在朦胧的蒸汽里闪着水光。他想起Loki故意把水花打在他脸上，发出戏谑的笑声，那时他明亮的眼睛里跳跃着快乐和渴望，只有那一次，他的眼底没有隐藏着恨意的暗流。

 

还有他们的性爱……他们的性爱酣畅淋漓，Thor现在只要想起还感到脸颊发烫。他知道Loki把他请上床一定是有什么不可告人的动机，但终于能拥有他的弟弟，这让Thor感到无尽的快慰。他舔了舔嘴唇，回忆起他们在意乱情迷的激情里纠缠。那就像他们同时卷入了战争的激荡之中，唯一不同的是，很多年以来的第一次，他们终于能够并肩而战。Thor只盼望他能找到办法让这种情况延续下去，因为不管Loki如何抵抗与曲解，那都不是一场毫无意义的性爱。它肯定对Loki有某种 _意义_ ，对Thor也是一样。在几个一闪而过的时刻，Thor能感到他已经越过了Loki的防线，可以直直地看进他的心里。

 

他们做了很多次，但对Thor来说那不过是浅尝辄止。他们错过了几生几世的时光，两天远远无法弥补。Thor不是没有和男人做过，但没有一次能和Loki埋在他体内的感觉相比。他心甘情愿地将自己献给Loki，而Loki尽数收下，甚至 _享受_ 。Loki亲吻他、抚摸他、撑开他，把阴茎推进深到不能再深的地方，这些回忆让他愉悦地颤抖。那样的景象让他着迷，他看着Loki从他身上得到乐趣，然后又把同样的乐趣回赠给他。

 

从Loki的那些举动来看，Thor看得出他是把这看成了一场力量的斗争，他想通过某种方式让Thor感到羞耻。但就像之前Thor和Loki说的那样，他们上床完全是出于爱，他依然坚持这个观点。他知道有一瞬间，Loki终于看清他们的行为并不会给他们带来耻辱。他记得汗珠顺着Loki的眉毛滴落下来，记得Loki丢掉了那层冷漠的面具，表情因为愉悦而松弛。他看见他的眼睛溢满恐惧，但又闪烁着痛苦的渴望。Loki的身体里沉积了太多的伤害，Thor愿意一丝一丝地将它们剥离开，把他的弟弟从这些毒药里解救出来。所以他不顾一切地顶动着腰胯迎接Loki的冲撞，努力地把他吞得更深更深，好像这样他就能将那些痛苦抽取出来，转换成别的珍贵的东西。

 

他觉得他大概真的成功了，哪怕只是成功了一小会儿。Thor深吸一口气，抬头望着天空。他依然不知道究竟会不会下雨，这样的感觉却反而非常奇怪地……理所当然。天色朦朦胧胧，阴晴不定，就像Loki的性格。也许上个月他们不该再一次上床的，也许谈一谈会更好。不过木已成舟，况且Thor也没有觉得有什么后悔。他只希望今天Loki还会出现，希望他没有搞砸这很可能是最后一次接近弟弟的机会。

 

因为Thor已经知道了Loki这么长时间以来的计划，或者说他已经有了一个大致的猜测。一切都始于九月，Loki不合常理地把Thor带到了家里。那时Thor尽了最大的努力把所有的细节记下来，他热切地想知道当他们不在一起的时候，弟弟过的是什么样的生活。他不知道他当时心里期待看到什么，但现实给了他希望。那座房子、花园，还有那只小黑猫……很适合Loki。而Thor很高兴看到Loki的生活里还有这样温和的一面。

 

然而无论他对Loki的房子有多好奇，当他们走进屋里之后，他唯一记得的就是Loki的身体紧贴着他的温度。但花园里一个匆忙一瞥的画面让他怎么也忘不掉。他必须要弄明白，必须要亲眼看清楚。Thor并不知道Loki的咒语是怎么运作的。他会被放逐到一个很远的地方，那真的是他只要迈出屋门咒语就会生效吗？还是不管他在哪儿，十个小时的时间一到他就马上会被传送？后来他发现应该是前者。而即使是现在，一想起南极洲的荒凉平原，Thor还忍不住一阵哆嗦。倒不是说他对Loki的做法感到多么惊讶，不过他的确不欣赏弟弟这种扭曲的幽默。

 

可是在那以前，当清晨的阳光射进窗口，Loki的表情是那样安详，睡梦中的他安静而放松。Thor不是魔法师，但有一小会儿，他真的不能确定这样的画面究竟是真的，还是某种奇怪幻象。他想要留下，想要裹在被单里，抱紧Loki，轻嗅他的气味。但虽然感到难过，他还是强迫自己离开了Loki温暖的大床。他了解他的弟弟。他醒来后不会想要看到Thor，他会狂暴地大吼，因为他暴露了自己脆弱的一面。而且假如Thor呆的时间太长，Loki有可能以此为根据废除他们的协议，而Thor不可能让这种事情发生。Loki需要时间和空间，Thor会尽力满足他。

 

剩下的几分钟里，Thor（和那只好奇地跟着他跑的小黑猫）走进了Loki的花园。这样他就能更仔细地观察早些时候就被他注意到的东西了。Loki总是责备Thor的自私和傲慢，但Thor毕竟是个战士，他受过良好的训练，善于发现最微小的细节，尤其是在有潜在威胁的特殊环境下。

 

虽然这些树半隐藏在别的树木和植物之后，但当它们出现在Thor的眼前时，一切都明朗了：这是三颗缀满金苹果的小树。Idunn的果树会释放出……一种独特的能量。而这些苹果，它们散发着某些相似的气息，可又有些说不出的阴暗和错位。不过仍然，Thor并不是魔法师。就他的理解来说，这些苹果完全没有特殊之处，那么Loki花园里的这些苹果树大概就是巧合而已。但Thor知道，与Loki有关的事情很少能简单地用巧合来解释。于是他绕着苹果树转了几圈，认真地检察，但是没敢伸手去碰。他还不知道Loki给它施下了什么法术，他也没兴趣亲身试出来。

 

这样的局面把Thor推到了一个艰难的处境，过去的两个月里他一直绞尽脑汁地思考接下来该怎么办。他不了解的还太多，所以他必须得谨慎起来，耐心地等待、观察。他们上次见面以后，Loki的实验是不是成功了？如果是，那他今天是根本不会出现，还是会为了炫耀而照常赴约？如果Loki来了，那么他们也很可能是最后一次见面。形势变得前所未有的严峻，Thor深深地感到不安。可是当明亮的阳光洒在他的身上，这些阴沉的情绪又都开始慢慢消散，他不禁笑出声来。你不可能复制Idunn的金苹果，他可以对别人这样说。但是对Loki？没有什么不可能。这让Thor担忧，但同时，他又为弟弟可贵的勇气感到欣赏。

 

Thor决定不要揭穿Loki，虽然这可能会是个十分错误的决定。可如果他现在就把自己的怀疑告诉Loki，那只可能加剧他们之间的分裂。Loki会恐慌，会以为Thor想停止或更改他们的交易。他会以为Thor将利用这个情报控制他、打压他，让他屈服，可那并不是Thor发起这个交易的初衷。他真正的目的只有两个：他想让Loki跟他一起呆一会儿；他想让Loki活下去。而Loki所不理解的是，如果二者不能兼得，Thor会毫不犹豫地牺牲前一个，成全后者。

 

正是上午最好的时间，广场上流动着喧闹熙攘的人群，人们各自为这一天的各种活动兴致勃勃地做着准备。Thor所坐的这个区域叫做“皇后镇购物中心”，里面热闹地排列着各式店铺和餐厅。Thor有点想去逛逛看看，但他又担心如果自己离开这个地方Loki会找不到他。他只好无聊地拨弄着手里的袋子，确认一下苹果还好好地装在里面。虽然他其实已经确认了很多次。

 

Thor用了很多时间来思考Loki在十月所说的话。Loki总是说谎，但Thor还是能从他的词句里分辨出点滴剩余的真相。不管从哪方面说，Thor都不是个完美的人，他们两个都不是。曾经他 _确实_ 会把Loki对他的帮助视为理所应当，也确实忽视了他。而现在想起这些，他只感到满满的愧疚。可那些偶尔的粗心大意并不是造成现在局面的唯一理由。

 

Loki抓着过去所受的轻视不放，那是因为他不知道该如何接受Thor真诚的爱。Thor无意纠缠他的身份，他爱的只是 _他_ 。Loki在苦恼的自我厌弃中开始相信自己的谎言。他小心地堆砌所有假话，却将最片面的真相附着在自己的伤口上，任它生长、溃烂，再不能愈合。

 

Thor深深呼吸一口清新的空气。Loki一直在考验他，这让他愁眉不展，筋疲力尽。但Thor知道他一定会坚持到最后，无论终点在以怎样的姿态等待着他们。

 

***

 

“弟弟！”Thor开心地微笑起来。

 

“Thor。”Loki的脸拉得老长，不过只要能见到他就是好的。Loki穿着一件浅灰色的薄衫，外面罩着黑色的皮衣，脖子上深绿的围巾衬着他眼睛的好看颜色。这样的一丝不苟甚至让Thor觉得有点不太适应，因为一个月以前，他看见的Loki还赤身裸体地瘫软在他的怀里。他想再一次揉皱Loki的衣服，想让隐藏在平静外表下的滚烫激情再一次释放出来。但现在不是时候。过去两个月的尝试充分说明那种做法虽有成效，但和他的期望还有所差距。

 

“很高兴你来了。”

 

“我们有约在先。”

 

Thor点点头。“确实如此。”

 

Loki翻了个白眼，手腕一挥将咒语又一次作用在他们身上。接着，在Loki有机会出手以前，Thor马上把帽子摘下来扔进袋子里。

 

“啊，看来我把你训练得不错。”Loki说。

 

Thor大笑着摇了摇头。“快走吧，弟弟。我们还有很多事要做呢。”Thor迈步开动，但走了几步又停下来回过头。他发现Loki没有跟着他。

 

Loki站在原地狐疑地看着他。“真的？”

 

“什么真的？”

 

“就这么走了？没有花言巧语，没有虚情假意的‘我爱你’，也没有多愁善感地求我回Asgard？虽然我不想这么说，Thor，但我还真有点失望。”

 

“我有很多话想对你说，弟弟。但现在不行，你还没作好认真听的准备。”

 

Loki的眼里闪过一丝愤怒的火花，但很快就又变成了某种冷淡的深邃。“那好吧。”他微笑着说，如同Thor刚刚给他下了一封战书，而他欣然接受。

 

后来的几个小时，他们在镇子里到处闲逛，看看风景，或者在各种小商铺里走进走出。他们走下低处的海滩，沿着码头前行；他们又走上高处的树林，穿行在高大的松树之间。最初，Loki很满意这样的沉默，他的嘴角挂着戏弄的微笑，像是在等待Thor的认输。但Thor没有。他谈起他们的所见所闻，还有他对这个地方所了解的每一个细枝末节。他又问起了Loki的猫，因为他想知道那只小动物现在怎么样。但没再说起别的。他们继续走着，Loki的表情变得厌弃而难耐，好像只要能让他离开这儿，他情愿呆在九界的任何一个地方。

 

Thor觉得自己就如同行走在锋利的刀刃上，每一步都摇摇欲坠。但随着时间一点点过去，他观察着Loki，然后感到愈发自信起来。如果Loki的苹果计划成功了，而他的赴约只是为了炫耀，那么到了现在这个时候他早该走了。因此Thor还有时间，眼下时间对他们两个而言是最重要的东西。Loki与他相处的时间每多一时，他的情感也更坚定一分。

 

Thor告诉Loki他之所以还不想谈之前发生的事情，是因为Loki还没做好认真听进去的准备，但同时，这样的拖延也是出于他对自身的考虑。即使是现在，他混乱的头脑也还没想出到底应该说些什么，尤其是十月已经让他离成功那么近。他想起Loki的阴茎没及根部地埋在他的身体里，而他永远也忘不了Loki那时的表情，那是热烈的爱，和直直地触及灵魂深处的渴望。Thor用自己的身体抚慰了他。Thor的言语或许笨拙，但他的抚摸可以阐明一切。

 

“虽然景色还不错，”Loki说道。正午已过，他们正坐在本地的一家小酒吧里吃着烤肉。“但这真的就是你今天的计划？在中庭卑劣的小镇里东走西逛？我还以为你想谈谈呢，”他讽刺地说。“所以请吧，Thor，让我聆听一下你智慧的教导。”

 

“还不到时候。”Thor说着，吞下一大口牛排。Loki翻了个白眼，也咬了一口他自己的牛排，享受地咀嚼起来。吃过午饭，他们再次穿过皇后镇购物中心，来到一家小型的三明治店。Thor走向柜台，要了两个巨大的、满满地夹着肉和奶酪的三明治，还有很多瓶水。

 

“为什么你还要买吃的？”Loki怀疑地问。“因为刚才那些肉没撑爆你的胃吗？”

 

“我们需要给养。”Thor一边说一边把食物扔进袋子里。

 

“为了？”

 

“哈，当然是为了我们接下来的旅行啦！”

 

Thor咧嘴笑着，Loki捏了捏鼻梁，发出一声长长的痛苦的叹息。

 

***

几小时后，他们在Te Anau停车。这是个小镇，与毗邻的湖水共享这同一个名字。雨已经停了，Thor从后座拿起他的袋子，两人出发沿着湖岸静静漫步。湖面很大，安静平和的水流无声地波动着。Thor看向远处，湖心有几艘小船不紧不慢地浮动，更远方挺立的高山威严地伫立在云雾之间。岸边分散地立着几棵树、几株灌木，还有某种蕨类植物。一些其他的游客来来往往，小鸟在湖水边轻巧地蹦来跳去。

 

“好极了，又是散步。”Loki嘲讽地说。“今天可真是其乐无穷。”

 

“安静，弟弟。看看这周围，你不觉得赏心悦目吗？”Thor用手比划着四周。

 

Loki笑起来。“我都不知道你还喜欢安静。”

 

“可能并不喜欢。”Thor说道，“但我看清了自省的价值。”

 

Loki刁钻地看着他。“也许是的。”然后又陷入了沉默。

 

他们并排坐在长凳上。Thor从袋子里拿出三明治和水，把其中一份递给Loki。Loki皱着眉接了过来。他们开始吃东西，眼睛凝视着前面的湖水。

 

“野餐吗，Thor？认真的？”

 

Thor耸耸肩，微笑着又咬了一口三明治。

 

“你总能想出最愚蠢的主意，真的。”Loki说。

 

“不敢苟同，Loki。所有人都知道我是想出过许多好点子的。”

 

Loki摇摇头，又看向了湖面。他喝了一小口水，狡猾地翘起了嘴角。

 

“你觉得 _你_ 能想出好点子？”Loki说着，挑起一根眉毛。“你忘了bäckahäst吗？”

 

“哦不，”Thor痛苦地呻吟一声，用手捂住了脸。

 

“哦是啊，”Loki戏谑地笑了起来。那是个很丢人的故事，Thor真希望能永远忘掉（就跟Loki会允许似的）。那是很多年以前，他们共同经历的一次旅行。那一次他们来到Alfheim，停在湖边休息，就跟今天很像。众所周知，光精灵的魔法技艺登峰造极，他们的国土上隐藏着千变万化的魔法造物。说真的，Thor应该多了解了解的。

 

后来一匹纯白色的骏马忽然出现在他们眼前，Thor完全被这只生物迷住了。Loki警告Thor，一切都不会像表面这么简单，但顽固的Thor对他的提醒视而不见。他下定决心要驯服这头野兽。这匹马体型壮硕，如果能将它驯为坐骑，带回Asgard，他这次出游的成果就有的好炫耀了。

 

“如果别人看见一匹陌生的魔法马匹，他们会变得警惕。他们会 _谨慎_ 起来。但是不，伟大的Thor不会这样做。你一定要当即冲上前去骑在它背上。”

 

Thor大笑，脸上的笑意很久也没有褪去。“那确实不是最好的决定。”他承认。那匹马其实就是一只bäckahäst，一种水怪。它们诱惑人们骑在它们身上，然后跳回水里，将人溺死。假如Thor当初没那么鲁莽的话，他也不必用那么艰苦的方式学到这个知识了。

 

“要不是我用魔法断开了它对你的禁锢，你早就死了。”

 

“你本来可以在它跳进水里 _之前_ 就把我从它身上弄下来的。”

 

Loki挑起嘴角。“对，但那样你就受不到教训了。”

 

Thor皱起眉头，并不是因为生气。他想念这样的小斗嘴，他绝不会让它就这么结束。

 

“不过你也不是没有莽撞的时候，Loki。还记得nøkken吗？”

 

这回轮到Loki皱眉，Thor哈哈大笑了。Nøkken是他们在探险中遇到的另一种水生物。当时它幻化成了一位站在湖水中的英俊的年轻人，身边围绕着一朵朵睡莲。他安静地弹奏竖琴，萦绕在空中的乐音胜过天籁。但这一切都是为了将猎物引诱至水边，再将其溺死。

 

“那不是一回事，Thor。”Loki急躁地说。“我是在将计就计，这样才能走到足够近的地方去摘一朵睡莲。你知道我当时的咒语是要原料的。”

 

Thor大笑着摇摇头。“你严重地低估了那种生物啊，弟弟。他差点就淹死你了。”

 

Loki又喝了口水，恼怒地叹了口气。“我心里有数。我当时只要说出他的名字，他就立刻会放我走。”

 

“啊，”Thor说，“我知道，说个名字多简单啊，尤其是你的肺里灌满了水的时候。”

 

“哦，这时候你倒会开玩笑了。”

 

Thor开心地笑着，咬了一大口三明治。他记得那天差点失去Loki时感到的恐慌，随后又感到后怕。他不愿去想如果当时他不在场会发生什么。这就是Thor憎恶他们之间的分裂的另一个原因。他们就应该永远站在一起，永远保护着对方。

 

Thor怀念地看着远处的湖面。“我永远都不会忘记咱们小时候的冒险。我们看见了许多地方，还有很多次，救了彼此的命。”

 

Loki的表情黯淡下来，他盯着Thor看了一会儿。“那是几千年以前的事了，而且我们早就不再一起去冒险了。别忘了。”他尖刻地说。“而且，我已经很多年没需要过你的帮助了，也没什么可怀念的。我这样也过得很好。”

 

 _不，并不好。_ Thor默默地想。

 

“那前几个月都算什么呢，如果你觉得不是冒险的话？”

 

Loki翻了个白眼。“好吧，那可能是 _其中一种_ 形容方式。”

 

“行了，弟弟，总得承认有些活动你也是喜欢的吧。单单前两个月就……”Thor的尾音弱了下去，他对上Loki热切的注视。有一瞬间，Thor以为他们会倾过身去接吻，但Loki突然反应过来，转开了脸。

 

***

他们在加油站停车加油，然后继续前进，最后终于驶上了米尔福德公路。沿路的风景美不胜收，Thor完全能理解为什么许多中庭人坚持要选择这一趟行程。天空随着他们的前行愈发开阔起来。天上又下起了细雨，雨水打在挡风玻璃上，如同一道道细微的纹饰。他们距离荷马隧道越来越近，那是引领他们通往目的地的必经之路。沿途的景色发生了改变，道路两旁密密地立着高大的山毛榉。Thor轻轻地微笑。他又和弟弟一起走上了旅途，这让他感到快乐。虽然他们仍对一些事情避而不谈，但今天差不多还是很……愉快。也许是因为他们还都记得湖边那个近在咫尺的吻，不过眼下，似乎一切都平息了下去。Thor满怀希望，当他们抵达米佛峡湾，他一定能找到合适的语言，而Loki，也一定会真正做好倾听的准备。

 

当然了，这种美好的想法只要一出现在Thor的脑子里，局面立马就开始急转直下。

 

Loki开始用指节敲窗户，看上去仿佛是无心之举，但事实显然远非如此。响亮的摩擦声刺耳地在车里回响，Thor怀疑Loki可能还用魔法加大了音效。

 

“你非要这样吗？”

 

“哪样？”

 

Thor叹了口气。“你知道我在说什么。”

 

“哦这个？”Loki更用力地敲了起来。

 

这让Thor想起他们小时候发生的一件事。当时Thor无意的闯入使Loki的一个咒语半途而废，于是Loki决定报复。那天晚上Thor睡觉的时候，房间里响起了恼人的敲击声，一下下怎么也停不下来。Thor只要起身去寻找发声源，声音就会消失，而他一躺回床上，敲击又接着继续。（“睡得好吗？”第二天Loki曾满心欢喜地这样问他。Thor真想揍他一拳，可是Loki闪得太快，而且Thor自己也困得实在挥不起这拳头了。）

 

“太无聊了，Thor。你想让我怎样？”Loki仍在敲着。今天本来还算顺利，可现在这么一件鸡毛蒜皮的事竟然让Thor开始变得异常烦躁，这太让他恼火了。倒也不完全是那个噪音的错，而是Loki这种居高临下地窝在座椅上的傲慢姿态。很明显Loki在耍他，而且就Thor掌握的信息来看，将近一年，他很可能一直都在耍他。

 

“别敲了。”

 

“不。”

 

“Loki。”Thor警告地瞪着他。

 

Loki像是做了多大妥协似地叹了口气。“行，不敲了。但我们得做点有意思的事。嗯……”他磨蹭着下巴，“我给你讲个故事如何？”

 

一阵恐慌刺穿了Thor的身体。“我不喜欢你的故事，弟弟。”

 

“我也不喜欢你这小旅行，所以我们打平了。”Loki说道。Thor根本无需转头去看他，Loki话里的取笑他听也听得出来。

 

“还有，你说你不喜欢我的故事，这也太伤人了。我记得有段时间你对它们可情有独钟。”

 

Thor也记得。Loki一直是个很会讲故事的人。Thor记得在不计其数的宴会上，Loki曾用他的故事征服了他们所有人。他的词句有时温润柔和仿若情诗，有时伶俐尖刻俨然诳语。只需借助音调的细微转变，他就能将听众从笑意的云端拽入泪水的深井。每到那些时候，Thor总是为Loki感到骄傲，他喜欢看见弟弟在自己的天赋中怡然自得。

 

Thor无奈地叹气。“那好吧，你要讲什么故事？”

 

“真的非常地简单。”

 

Thor皱起了眉。如果以往Loki每用这句话给他的诡计开个头，Thor就能拿一个金币的话，那他早就能把Asgard的金库填得满满当当，够用好几百年了。

 

“这个故事讲的是一对兄弟，”Loki开口道，他的声音轻巧而愉快，太愉快了。Thor能听出里面潜藏的恶意，不由警惕起来。

 

“我认为我不想听这个故事，Loki。”

 

“哦别这样，Thor。”Loki不满地说。“你还没开始听呢！”

 

“好吧。”Thor咕哝道。

 

“啊，太好了。”Loki的声音又欢快起来。“正如我刚才说的，这是一对兄弟的故事。为了更好地叙述这个故事，我们暂且把他们称作……光与影。”

 

“Loki……”

 

“不不，是个精彩的故事，我保证。”Loki说，而Thor觉得他从来没对哪个保证这么不相信过。“光与影生长在一个美丽的国度，它的统治者是一位日渐衰弱的老国王。虽然从没有人胆敢公开议论，但所有人都知道，谁才是老国王更偏爱的儿子。”

 

Thor严厉地瞪了Loki一眼，但前方道路开始转弯，他马上又回过头去。

 

“有一天，这对兄弟冒险前往冰雪之地，那是一片被污秽怪物占据的恐怖国土。光意图用蛮力将它们赶尽杀绝，但这是个愚蠢自大的计划，得不偿失。”Loki的语调在一瞬间的犹疑后变得尖利起来，但很快就又换回了快乐的声音。

 

“国王对此很不满意，一度将光驱逐出了王国。但其实那并非惩罚。国王宠溺光，这一点无论如何都不会改变。他只是无意亲身为儿子授课，于是便将他发送到一个地方去接受教训。就像保姆将淘气的孩子遣回自己的房间。”

 

Thor的怒气像风暴一般在体内疯狂积聚，他死死地攥住方向盘，努力不让自己失控。他转头盯着Loki，后者似乎很是享受。Loki的语言，千真万确，就是他最大的武器，Thor能感到每个字都准确而粗暴地扎进了他心底的最深处。他真希望自己刚才拒绝了这个故事，因为不管他们表面上取得了多大的进展，最终却还是要回到这里，回到Loki就是不肯放手的怨恨与伤害。

 

“你会问，那影呢？”Loki毫不受阻地继续着。“啊，影发现了一种能让所有怪物瞬间走向灭亡的高明方法，甚至无需动用本国的一兵一卒。”

 

“不是那么简单，你知道的Loki。”Thor再次怒视着他。虽然公平地讲，Loki的确说了这就是个“简单的”故事，这次他还真没撒谎。他将每件事都压缩为非黑即白，而事实却要远远比这复杂、也混乱得多。

 

“讲故事的是 _我_ ，Thor。”Loki冷冷地说，然后又回到了甜得发腻的调子上。“就像我说的，影找到了解决问题的方法。可他从中得到了什么呢？猜忌。背叛。”

 

Thor气恼地咬着牙。“Sif和三勇士只是在——”

 

“猜忌。 _背叛_ 。”

 

“不是这——”

 

“哦可你怎么知道呢，Thor？”Loki愤怒地喊，之前声音里的快意消失无踪。“你都不在那儿。”

 

“因为 _你的_ 行动是错的！”

 

“哦，看来 _你的_ 行动都英明神圣啊。”

 

Thor所有的视线都钉在了Loki身上。“你想灭掉整整一个种族！”Thor说道，一只手松开了方向盘，冲Loki晃着拳头。

 

“你也一样。”Loki狠狠地说。

 

“是的，而我 _错了_ 。”

 

“哦，这可真是……”Loki的话音落了下去。他顿了一会儿，表情从愤怒变为了担忧，可Thor根本没心思注意。“Thor你能不能——”

 

“你为什么总要——”

 

“Thor，你这个大白痴！看前——”

 

“现在 _不行_ ，Loki。我在——”

 

这时Thor才真正想起来看着前面的路，突然发现他已经开上了相邻的车道，眼看就要撞上迎面驶来的汽车。他赶紧猛打方向，让车回到了正确的车道上，然而过大的力度又迫使汽车偏离了方向，冲下公路，撞向了树丛。车子从斜坡上疾速下滑，接着他们就听见沉重的、可怕的金属与玻璃的猛烈撞击，车头直直顶进了树干。惯性使Thor猛地往前一颠，安全带勒进他的皮肤里，安全气囊瞬间弹出，打在他的脸上。汽车警报嘹亮地回荡在树林里。车前盖彻底被撞毁了，咝咝地冒着烟。

 

Thor的脑袋一阵阵晕眩，但他还是设法拔出了车钥匙，按下按钮关闭了警报。安全气囊慢慢瘪了下去，他们仍然惊魂未定地沉默着。最初的肾上腺素开始平息，Thor开口要冲Loki嚷嚷，却发现他们两个同时爆发出来。

 

“好极了，看看你都做——”

 

“你这回满意了吗，弟——”

 

他们盯着对方。

 

“哦，所以现在又成 _我的_ 错了？”Loki愤愤地说，抹掉了额头上的伤口渗出的血。

 

“你让我分心了！”

 

“是 _你_ 把车撞了，Thor。”

 

“对，但跟你也脱不了干系。”

 

“哦，真是太好了，”Loki抱起双臂。“你一点儿都没变是不是？还是自负地认为你就不会犯错。”

 

“而你还是只会捣乱但从来不考虑后果！”

 

他们对峙着，谁也不会退缩，谁也不愿妥协。很长时间过去，他们沉重粗粝的呼吸在周围的静默中显得震耳欲聋。

 

Thor也不知道是谁先行一步，但突然间，他们两个就紧紧地纠缠在了一起，热切地唇齿相接。他们疯狂地接吻，Thor喉咙里发出低沉的呻吟，哦他想念这个。Loki薄薄的嘴唇贴着他，舌头上的甜味滑进他的口腔，Thor觉得自己快要瘫软。他的手指揉进Loki的头发，而Loki的双手盲目而急切地抚摸着他的身体，划过他力所能及的每一个地方。

 

Thor微微推开一些，吻上了Loki瘦削的下颚，接着一路而下，把鼻子埋进他的颈侧，贪婪地呼吸着他的气味。Loki沙哑地低吟，在Thor亲吻吮吸他脖子上细嫩的皮肤时止不住地颤抖。Thor眼角的余光瞥向汽车后座，而从Loki的脖子转向的角度判断，他知道Loki也在想同样的事。Thor继续舔吻着Loki的脖子，思维却开始飞速地转动，分析着这件事的可能性。车子的前盖完全毁了，但后座仍然完好无损。他们个子都很高，但如果稍微蜷曲一些的话，是完全可以实现的。

 

Thor的嘴唇离开Loki的脖子，再次回到那两片嘴唇，而Loki脸上的表情让他不由得停了下来。他需要好好地看着，牢牢地把这幅画面永远记在心里。Loki大睁着眼睛剧烈地喘息，脸颊泛着潮热的红，嘴唇也因为狂乱的吻而红肿起来，还有他的黑发，纠结地散乱成一团。

 

“Thor，”Loki气息不稳地说，像是疑问。Thor给了他最好的回答，他把他拉得更近，吻得更深。他尽力地把Loki往自己身上拽，直到他半跨上Thor的大腿。Thor的双手开始不由自主地在Loki周身游走，他们诱惑而淫靡的距离让Thor硬了起来。隔着Loki的衣服，他能感受到Loki身体的每一道曲线和轮廓，而他费尽了所有的力气才没让自己像在卡萨布兰卡那次一样，把这些布料全都扯成碎片。

 

他们继续吻着，可Loki的又一次贴近无意中让胳膊肘撞上了方向盘，嘹亮的喇叭声骤然响起，把他们两个吓了一跳。他们慌忙退开，彼此对视，依然沉重地呼吸着。然后Loki收敛起了自己的表情，坐回座位上，再次盯向窗外。Thor倒回驾驶座，叹了口气。

 

“那么，”Loki说道，他的语调傲慢又不耐烦。“这是 _你的_ 小旅行，Thor。现在怎么办？”

 

Thor过了一会儿才开口。“你有魔法，Loki。你大可以把车修好，然后我们继续前进。”

 

“也许我做不到呢。”Loki反驳道。“告诉我，Thor，你觉得我像是那种关心中庭渺小的交通工具的运作原理的人吗？”

 

“骗子，”Thor瞪着Loki。“如果这真像你说的那么‘渺小’，那你一定很容易就能修好。”

 

Loki耸耸肩。“也许能，也许不能。你自己不知道魔法的界限，这又不是我的错。你该在魔法课上多下点功夫的。所以我再问一遍， _哥哥_ ，现在怎么办？”

 

Thor低声抱怨着捏了捏鼻梁。他觉得困惑，怎么可能上一秒他们还在接吻，而下一秒就又被困住Loki的文字游戏里停滞不前？他简直担心在今天过完之前Loki就会把他逼疯。他永远也没法理解Loki为什么要这么做，为什么总是要把情况变得愈发复杂。

 

“先……先下车，Loki。”

 

“没问题。”

 

Thor从后座拿起袋子，两人一起下了车，关上了车门。Thor大步迈进了森林，走在比Loki快几步的前面，而Loki也疾步跟着。这是一片很美的森林，长满了高大繁茂的山毛榉，覆盖着浅绿色的苔藓。雨还淅淅沥沥地下着，但茂密的树冠为他们形成了天然的防护。他们一言不发地穿行在林木之间，各自消化着各自的愤怒和气恼。Thor甚至能感觉到Loki身上散发的一浪又一浪的不悦。

 

“我们这是要去哪儿？”

 

“不知道。”

 

Thor用不着回头也能想出Loki一副不情愿的恼火样子。

 

“那你就打算把车扔在那儿了？”

 

“我根本不关心什么车，Loki。”Thor挫败地低吼。

 

Thor曾在战场上厮杀整日整夜，但今生还没有哪一天和今天一样漫长。这场战斗，这场他与Loki之前的斗争，比任何一场战争都让他身心俱疲。仅仅几个月前，Thor险些在与Surtur的对抗中丧命，但即使是 _那个_ ，也比现在更好过一些。

 

“那这都是为什么？今天这一天都乏味无聊。你说你要和我谈谈，结果又说你不想谈，因为我还没做好‘认真听的准备’。”Loki粗暴地说。“我都不知道那是什么意思。”

 

“因此你显然仍没有做好准备。”Thor回头喊道，并没停下脚步。他听见身后的步伐迅速加快，很明显Loki已经 _火冒三丈_ 了。想到Loki此时的表情，Thor不禁露出一个微笑。这就是他作为兄长的本能，他恰到好处地挑衅、惹恼Loki，把弟弟带出思维的繁杂迷宫。

 

乌云慢慢聚拢，天空变得阴暗起来。雨越下越大，一串串雨水透过树叶的间隙，打湿了他们的头发，让他们的衣服也贴在了身上。Thor知道Loki虚荣地要命，他现在肯定对雨水和泥巴毁掉了他的发型和衣服而感到懊恼不已。

 

“该死的雨。”Loki压低声音咒骂着。“是你干的吗，Thor？”他指责地问。Thor耸了耸肩，因为实话说，他也不知道。

 

“笨蛋。”Loki低声抱怨着，但还是继续跟着Thor穿行在树林里。很长一段时间，他们又恢复了沉默，Thor只能听见雨声，远处公路上的汽车声，以及落叶被踩在脚下咯吱声。

 

“那现在呢， _哥哥_ ？”Loki讽刺地说。“我现在是否已经平静到有幸聆听你的教诲了？”

 

Thor停下脚步站了一会儿。

 

“不。”他说，又继续前进。

 

他们默默地走着，Thor觉得他开始明白为什么每次他惹怒Loki以后，Loki都会对他沉默相待了。Thor以前就一直用不好这招。因为Loki本来就享受独处，而Thor，他做不到在惩戒Loki的同时又长时间地和Loki拉开距离。不过今天情况发生了逆转，坦白地说，感觉还不错。

 

“够了！”Loki大喊，他的声音在树木间回响，吓飞了几只栖息的小鸟。“这太荒唐了，我不会再忍下去了，Thor。就像平时一样，你还是看不起我，把我当成……当成什么任性的弱小 _孩子。_ 如果你有话要说，马上说出来，马上。”

 

Thor停下来转身面向Loki，但仍然没有说话。Loki愤怒而烦躁地瞪着Thor，嘴唇抿成了一条细线。他的头发杂乱无章，被雨水浸透了，发梢混乱地翘着。撞车时划在他眉骨上方的伤口还没有完全愈合，像一道窄窄的红线，弄脏了他苍白的皮肤。虽然Loki全身湿透，更没有穿着他的铠甲，但他严肃的表情和额头上渗血的伤口却使他看上去如同一位奔赴战场的战士。

 

显然Loki是想挑起一场战争。Thor不确定Loki会不会真的对他动用武力，不过可以肯定的是，他会用那些尖酸狡诈的语句鞭笞他，给他留下火辣辣的伤痕。但他的行动又似乎缺失了某些东西。他的姿态，那不是一个自信取胜的人将要发动进攻的姿态。那是防御与抵抗的姿态（虽然危险程度并不低于前者）。Loki依然瞪着Thor，仿佛他可以通过纯粹的意念之力逼迫Thor开口说话。但最终，Loki还是挫败地叹了口气，愤然将双臂交叉在胸前。

 

“哦Bor在上，快说！”

 

“你想让我说什么呢，Loki？”

 

“别跟我拐弯抹角，Thor。”

 

“你什么时候见过我拐弯抹角？”

 

“那就发挥你那愚蠢的诚实天性，快说。快，Thor，别让我等着。”他嘲弄地继续说，“告诉我，我是如何又一次伤害侮辱了你，我这个冷血无情的怪物，如何把你骗上了我的床。”

 

Thor没有回答。Loki仔细地看着他，思索着，观察着，嘴角露出一个冷冷的笑。

 

“或者更好，”他邪恶地说。“告诉我那是什么滋味，你渴望的东西在得到的瞬间就又失去，而你知道那样东西你永远都不可能拥有。”

 

Thor安静了许久。雨水浸透了他的头发，他谨慎地斟酌着语言。“这些更像是你的想法，弟弟，不是我的。”

 

Loki泄气地轻叹一声，摇了摇头。“恐怕我永远也不知道你的愚蠢到底延伸到了什么地步，Thor。要怎么样你才能看清事实？”他抬高的声调里泄露出几丝真正的困惑与慌乱。“为什么还要装下去？ _放弃吧_ 。”

 

“不。 _绝不_ 。”

 

Loki张开嘴想说些什么，又犹豫了。他只是紧紧地咬着牙，Thor甚至能听见他颌骨的轻响。

 

Loki陷入片刻沉静，Thor抓紧机会开始说话。“无论你最初怀抱着怎样的动机，最终你还是听从了你自己，因为你想要那么做。你想要我，和我想要你一样。不管你说了多少谎，你还是想。”

 

Loki轻声一笑。“你比我想的还要可悲，如果你真以为——”

 

“那刚才在车里是怎么回事？难道都是我自己的想象吗？”Thor说道。“别再骗自己了。Loki，我们做的那些……你总不能告诉我那对你毫无意义。”

 

Loki笑了起来。“其实我能。而且很容易就能做到。”

 

“不。这都是你为了让我们分开而告诉自己的谎言。”

 

Loki想反驳，但Thor干脆地打断了他。这些话必须让Loki现在就听到，因为这十年之间，Thor从未像现在这样同Loki近在咫尺。“我知道你很难相信我。你的话里总像谜语一样藏着秘密，所以你以为你遇到的其他人也都是这样。”

 

“我知道人的心里隐藏着怎样的黑暗， _哥哥_ ，比你这辈子能想到的还要可怕得多。”

 

“可我的心里没有黑暗，Loki，在你这里，从来没有。我之前曾经说过，现在我再说一遍。我愿意一遍一遍地说下去，说到声嘶力竭，只要你能相信我。我爱你，Loki。九界之中任何事情也无法改变。 _任何事情_ 。”

 

Loki的笑声里毫无笑意。“哦，任何事情都改变不了，是吗？”

 

Loki深吸一口气，慢慢闭上眼睛。Thor知道他要做什么。他知道这是一次考验，可能是这一年的历程里Loki加在他身上的最重要的考验。但他准备好了。他心意已决，绝不能失败。

 

Loki的皮肤开始缓缓地变化。光洁的苍白一丝丝褪去，幻化成密布着条条纹饰的深蓝。Loki睁开眼睛看着Thor，那里是两片刺眼的血红。他弟弟的脸，是Thor自幼便被告诫要惧怕与憎恨的脸，一张怪物的脸。但Thor已经不是当初那个孩子。诚然他经受了太多心碎与痛苦，而他不再是曾经那个无知而自傲的王子，这让他成长为一个更优秀的男人。他看透了真相，而Loki仍被自我厌恨蒙蔽着双眼。Loki这样的形态就与他平日里一样动人。他依然是那个Thor深爱着的、渴求与之共度余生的人。

 

“ _现在_ 再看看我，Thor。”

 

Thor看着他。接连的雨滴重重打在他脸上，但他纹丝未动——纹丝未动——他的眼神一秒也不曾错开。

 

Loki暴怒地在自己周身比划着。“现在看着我，看清楚我实际是个什么样的怪物！”

 

“我没看到怪物，我只看到Loki。”Thor想要这样摸上去，他想知道那些条纹在他的指尖下是怎样的触感，但他不知道Loki是否愿意。于是他向前一步，试探性地抬起一只手，但Loki马上后退一步也抬起一只手，阻止了Thor。

 

“你 _还是_ ……你怎么能……”Loki张了张嘴，又重重咽了口口水。他低下头看着泥泞的地面，又再次看向Thor，摇了摇头。“别碰我Thor，那样只会让你受伤。”

 

“我知道。”Thor说着又上前一步，因为他不在乎那有多疼。在Loki身上，Thor永远都甘愿冒险。

 

Thor慢慢走到Loki正前方。Loki困惑地看着他，像被牢牢钉在了原地。Thor深吸一口气，下定了决心。可当他抚上Loki的脸，手却并未被冻伤。他只感到雨水在Loki皮肤上湿滑的触感，还有几分宜人的清凉。Thor对约顿人的生理构造并不太了解。他不知道那种可怕的冻伤是不是约顿人自己可以控制的防御机制，或者，只不过是Loki用他的魔法让Thor免于受伤。但最终那并不重要。重要的是，无论怎样，Loki选择了不去伤害他。

 

Thor的手指小心翼翼地滑过Loki脸上的纹饰。他感到讶异，他想知道这些线条有着怎样的意义，掩藏着怎样的寓言和秘密。Loki紧闭双眼，用力咬着嘴唇，但Thor仍能感觉出他在发抖。那一刻，Thor突然意识到，从没有人在Loki的这种形态下触碰过他，更别提这样的爱抚。

 

“哦Loki，我爱你，”他的声音因为饱满的情感而震颤。“我不知道——”

 

“闭嘴。”Loki想把脸转开，但Thor钳住他的下巴，迫使他直视自己的眼睛。Loki的眼睛如同深色的红宝石，包裹着还不曾溢出的泪滴。

 

“Loki——”

 

“ _闭，嘴。_ ”

 

这一次，Loki挣脱了Thor的束缚，向后退了一步。他闭上眼睛，让皮肤又渐渐恢复了神族形态。雨势小了下来，稀稀拉拉的雨点落在他们身上，填塞了二人之间沉重的缄默。最终，Loki睁开眼睛看着Thor，他的表情一片空白，就像什么都没发生过。但Thor绝不甘心再回到原点，他已经看见了那么多。

 

“我们不需要再在这条互相毁灭的路上走下去，Loki。打斗给我们带来了什么好处？欺骗和隐瞒又给我们带来了什么好处？”

 

“看来，”Loki话里的讽刺黯淡了下去。“你的放逐到底还是教会了你最基本的谦逊。”

 

“ _Loki_ ，”Thor挫败地想要尖叫。他仰起头看着天上，好像答案就能这么凭空撰写在天空上，但他收到的只有不时滴在脸上的雨水。

 

Loki怜悯地看着Thor。“可怜的，愚蠢的Thor。那是无可避免的东西。我曾经在你的阴影里苟活，被蔑视、被惩戒、被压抑。但 _再也不会了_ 。”

 

Thor沉默了很久。“有很多次，我命令你安于你的地位，弟弟。我为此道歉，我错了。但从某些方面而言，你也对我做了同样的事。”

 

Loki笑了出来。“哦，是吗？”

 

“是你将我们定义为永远的对立面。”Thor说道。“是你把不必要的界线强加在我们之间。你说我多愁善感。你叫我白痴，称我敌人。有些时候我的确是，但那并不是我的 _全部_ 。”

 

Loki慢慢鼓起掌来。“啊，真是智慧箴言。”他嘲弄地说。“众神之父必然会因此为傲。”

 

Loki停下来看着Thor，仿佛伺机发动致命一击的毒蛇。“容许我来解释一下，有些事情你似乎没能理解：你是Thor Odinson，天之骄子，神域金光闪耀的大王子。而我是Loki Laufeyson，”他凶狠地说，“魔法师和骗子，众人唾骂，生而残缺。曾经如此，现在如此，未来仍旧如此。这是我们的命运。”

 

“那……那就诅咒命运！有什么关系？”

 

Loki冷冷地笑。“命运三女神不会同意的。”

 

“那也诅咒命运三女神！我们离Asgard远得很。在这儿，我就是Thor，你就是Loki。”

 

“还是个白痴。”Loki哂笑。“那然后呢？我们就当过去从没发生过？”

 

Thor上前一步，双手握住Loki的肩膀，诚实地直视他的眼睛。“不，我们要改变它。”

 

“那你建议我们如何做到这一点呢？”Loki问道。他依然言辞刻薄，但并未拒绝Thor的触碰。

 

Thor咽了口口水。“我不知道。但我们可以一起努力。”

 

Loki沉默了一会儿，然后粗暴地把Thor的手从肩膀上推了下去。“你以为Asgard就能接受这一切，接受我？ _不_ ，”他说，着重地摇了摇头。“界线早就划清了，Thor。你和我注定站在对立的两面。”

 

“Loki……你还不明白吗？我愿意为了你把命运撕成碎片。”

 

Loki凝视着他，全身因为暴怒而剧烈颤抖。“你现在会在这儿甜言蜜语了，可以前呢？我曾经……我曾经愿意给你 _一切_ 。”Loki突然大睁着眼睛，似乎不敢相信这些话真的出自他自己之口。

 

Thor重重叹了口气。“那时我很害怕。”

 

“哦，那我就不怕了？”

 

“我有许多后悔的事情。我接受我应受的职责，可你呢，Loki？”脱口而出的话让Thor自己也不禁一惊。这些愣头愣脑的话未经粉饰，但无论如何，它是必经的一步。

 

“好极了。一如既往，又是 _我的_ 错。”

 

“那不是……我想说的是，我看不透你的思维。你那么聪明，Loki，只要是你想要的，你总有办法得到。我那时观察你， _等着_ 你……但你好像根本不为所动。”

 

“我 _当然_ 没有不为所动！还是这样，你什么都不懂。”

 

“那就 _告诉_ 我。”

 

Loki咬着嘴唇，低头看着地面。“那个时候，我不想把这变成游戏，Thor。我不想骗你选择我。如果我不能凭你的意愿拥有你，那我宁可不要。”

 

Thor忽然觉得他喘不过气来。他有太多话想说，又不知该怎么表达。所有对错过的时光的缅怀让他的胸口似乎也突然间沉重起来。他明白了他们曾经对彼此的伤害和逃离，都是因为这两颗年轻而青涩的心脏对情感的恐惧。

 

在Thor能有所回应以前，Loki使劲朝他胸口锤了一拳，吓得Thor大叫一声。“而 _你_ ，总是头脑发热莽莽撞撞，在这件事上却没有一点表现。”

 

“那不是因为我不在乎，”Thor揉着自己的前胸，Loki肯定在那儿留下了一大片淤青。“从来不是。而是我……我爱你，我不敢对你的感情冒冒失失。我那时有很多事情都不明白。我学东西总要花很长时间，你知道的，Loki。”

 

Thor微笑起来。Loki的脸色仍然阴沉着，但也忍不住喷出一声轻笑。

 

“我以为不去招惹你会更好，不想让我的欲望弄脏了你。我以为最好的办法就是让你去找一个更适合的人。”

 

“可我那时并不想 _要_ 别人，Thor。”Loki安静地说。

 

“那现在呢？”

 

Loki吞了口口水，这一回，他也变得失语。

 

“我……”

 

Loki倾过身去，Thor也马上冲上前用胳膊紧紧搂住了他，用力地与他接吻。Loki回应着，手指深深插进Thor的头发。这种感觉那么完美，那么 _理所应当_ ，好像他们就该一直如此。他们既热切又忘情，Loki的身体隔着湿漉漉黏在身上的衣服与Thor紧密地贴合着。Thor看得出，车子里的那点甜头对Loki来说也远远不够，一个月的分离一定也让他寝食难安。Thor甚至渴望就在这儿把Loki推倒，在这儿占有他，就在这一片肥沃而潮湿的土地上。就如同某种陈旧的传统，某种古老原始的仪式，将他们两个连结在一起。但是——和平日一样——Loki推开了他。

 

“不，这次不行。”他一只手使劲抵在Thor的胸口，拉开了两人的距离。“我没法……我没法 _思考_ ，你……”他摇摇头，没再说下去。

 

“也许那样更好，”Thor说道。“你总是想得太多了，弟弟。”

 

“而你总是想得不够。”

 

“或许是的，”Thor微笑着。“但这就是为什么我们能完美地互相中和。”

 

“好吧，嗯……”Loki开口道，但他没有继续想下去。他抬起头看向天空，落在颧骨上的雨滴更凸显了他瘦削的俊美轮廓。

 

“我该走了。”最后，他转向Thor，这样说道。

 

“你不必走。”

 

“我一定要走。半个苹果。”Loki说。这让Thor难过，但他还是按Loki说的，拿过袋子，将苹果一分为二。刀刃刺进果肉的一刻，Thor感到的只有失败的尖锐痛苦。他无比期待着Loki能留在他身边，但他知道他不能强迫。Thor不情愿地将苹果递出去，做好了目送Loki凭空消失在空气里的准备。

 

但Loki没有离开。他咬着苹果，缓慢地咀嚼着。Thor跟从着他，也咬下了自己的半个苹果。他们无声地吃着，不时对上彼此的目光，如同进行着一场无声的交谈。Thor觉得他落后了两步，但依然努力地试图理解着Loki想说的东西。淅淅沥沥的雨仍在下着，他们的衣服早被浸透，但两人似乎并不在乎。苹果发挥了功效，Loki头上的伤口开始愈合，最终像从未存在过一般消失不见。他们吃完苹果，Thor将自己那半个果核扔回了袋子里。Loki把手里的果核拿起来，盯着它看了许久，表情忧郁而深邃。最终，他合起手掌，果核消失了。然后他的视线落回Thor的身上。

 

“再见……哥哥。”Loki说，很多年的第一次，他的语气里没有恶意。

 

“再见，弟弟。”Thor回答。他看着Loki消失在一团魔法的云雾里，感到一股希望的暖流在胸口升腾起来。

 

***

Loki走后，Thor准备回到公路边去。毛毛细雨还在下着，但乌云开始渐渐散去，他可以看见一线微弱的阳光轻轻散落下来。他的思绪飞快地旋转着，尽力分析着他们之前说过的话。但他现在还不能完全把注意力集中在这上面。首先，他得弄明白该拿那辆车怎么办，而他眼下毫无头绪。

 

他沿着小路走着，脑子里不断回放着他们的对话，马后炮一样地重新应对着。他刚刚说的够不够？他的用词是不是还是那么生硬笨拙，或者也许这回他真的触动了Loki？Thor知道，有些时候他会变得太过强硬与专横，但他控制不住。如果他爱，那么他就会毫无保留地用尽心力去爱。Loki总是需要空间，而Thor总是很难满足这一点，因为当弟弟不在身边的时候，他觉得他甚至不是真正的自己。现在，他希望Loki明白，Thor所有的行为都是爱的指令，再无其他。他眼中的Loki只是Loki，而非炫耀的战利品或他人性的污点。

 

 

他终于走到他们抛弃汽车的地点，但那儿什么也没有。“Loki。”Thor低吼一声。他继续在树林里穿行，为Loki依旧不放弃对他的作弄而感到烦恼。然而当他走到路边，眼前的景象让他惊讶地不能动弹。车子就停在那儿，完好无损。Thor难以抑制地爆发出一阵惊喜的笑声。

 

“谢谢，弟弟。”他低声说，甚至很傻地希望轻风能将这些话带到不知去了何处的Loki身边。Thor从兜里掏出钥匙，解锁汽车，坐进驾驶室，打开加热器烘干自己的衣服，接着继续向米佛峡湾进发。虽然Loki已经不在他身边，但他就是觉得应该去看看这次旅行的终点。开阔的道路铺展而去，让他的思想得以自由地发散，他开始好好地思考起这一年来的所见所获。

 

他们周游了世界，一路伴随着对方忠实的陪伴。他们别无选择地与彼此诚实以待。他嬗变的弟弟不得不安定下来，哪怕只有那么一天，然后他又将逃离Thor的怀抱。Thor永远也不能真的放手离他而去，可他又必须学着不去横加干涉。这并非意味着他将宽恕Loki的罪过，或者为了阻止他造成的伤害而奋勇而战。这意味着他可以把所有的爱献给Loki，却无法将Loki从他自己手里拯救出来。这件事只有Loki才能做到。他们认识了一千年，爱了一千年，而Thor记忆中留存的总是被理想化了的过去。也许他太健忘鲁莽，他想不起Loki记忆中的过去或许是完全不同的另一个故事，可Loki却在那条路上走得太远。作为一个天性细致敏感的人，Loki却用那么粗线条的方式来描绘他们之间的经历，这倒是很有意思。他表现得好像两人从未共享过温柔，从未沉醉在深沉的爱和吸引。

 

他们是神，然而他们又各自坚守着他们固执的错觉。他们有各自的回忆，Thor的回忆总是理想主义的色彩斑斓，而Loki的，又总是愤世嫉俗的灰白色调。但有些时刻，他们的回忆也会聚合，当他们剥离了目眩的幻觉，当所有杂质蒸馏殆尽，只剩下最纯粹的元素。就在这些时刻，他们才会看见那简单又不容辩驳的真相，那是他们经久不衰的爱。

 

很难相信一年已经快要过去。保守地说，过去的几个月也可谓举步维艰。他们进进退退、走走停停，从愉悦的天堂坠入绝望的深渊。Thor获得了他从不敢想象的快乐，却总伴随着莫名的困惑与心痛。但一次次会面，一句句积少成多的坦诚之语奋然而上，为积年累月的黑暗带来了光亮。

 

虽然一年的时光飞逝而去，但他们关系的修复却是一个漫长的过程。那靠的是每一次见面的每个细微时刻。积分成时，积时成天，积天成月，积月成年。

 

不过说到底，一年的时间对他们来说又能算什么呢？

 

有一刻，Thor摇下车窗，清新的雨水打在他的脸上，凉爽的微风吹着他的头发。他顺着高速公路飞驰而下，看着太阳慢慢沉下地平线，嘴角露出一个轻轻的微笑。


	12. December 十二月

 

 

Loki站在一片茂密的森林里，倚靠着一棵高大的树。他把自己隐形起来，默默观察着Thor。Thor坐在一个空树桩上，呆呆看着周围的树木，脚边还放着那个魔法的袋子。差不多一年前，Thor就是在这座森林提出了那个交易。Loki仍然不清楚这儿的确切地点，总之是加利福尼亚的某个地方。天气很冷，但清晨金灿灿的阳光还是足以穿透天空，流泻在挺拔的红杉树上。

 

Loki穿了件黑色的西装，胸前口袋里装饰一块绿色丝绸方巾，里面是一件白色开领衬衫。这身装扮并不御寒，但考虑到他的霜巨人体质，Loki倒也没有这种需求。再看Thor，他穿着一条卡其色的裤子，上身一件T恤，外面套着件内衬羊毛的深色皮衣。这些中庭服饰远不能搭衬Thor作为神祇和王子的地位，但Loki仍不禁对它们产生了几分喜爱。他喜欢它们穿在Thor身上的样子，既随意，又彰显着那强壮的、肌肉健硕的身体线条。而之前当这些衣服在他的卧室里扔了一地的时候，他对它们的喜爱更是达到了顶峰。

 

回头看看，Loki简直无法相信一年行将结束。在漫长的生命里，他已经见过了太多，经历了太多，但这一年超出了他的想象。Loki擅长不少事：说谎、魔法、恶作剧，讲故事。他带着一个故事走进这笔交易，一个平铺直叙的故事。他会和Thor见几次面，用和解的虚望将Thor拉进陷阱。他会用魔法为自己复制Idunn的苹果。然后，当一切结束，他会将尖利的匕首刺进Thor的脊背，让刀刃在他身体里搅动，再然后，他会把Thor留在痛苦的绝望里，拂袖而去。

 

然而一年匆匆而过，这个故事如同被赋予了生命一般地转换迂回，变得越发复杂。就连十一月他给Thor讲的那个简化的故事也是一样。故事的结尾，他们撞了车，而Loki把自己暴露在了Thor的眼前，他从没想过自己能暴露那么多。尘埃落尽，Loki面对的却是一个他没有仔细考虑过的变数：这不仅仅是他的故事，这也是Thor的故事，而Thor绝不安于做个被动的倾听者。他在每一个转折点与Loki抗衡，把情节带向Loki最不情愿的走向。这一年是 _他们的_ 故事，他们共同编织起这个故事，就像Frigga织机上的经纬线。

 

Loki今天并不必来。两周前，他实现了目标，拥有了三棵自己的苹果树。它们跟Idunn的果园里的那些也非完全一样，但足够维持他接下来很多年的生命。他可以自由脱身，与这个协议一刀两断。他可以选择走上任何一条路，而他选择来到这里。

 

Loki用了一个月来左思右想，希望他能得出另一个结论，而不必面对这个突然间变得可怕的显而易见的真相。他骗过Thor，他伤害过、威胁过、甚至试图杀死过Thor，一次又一次。可Thor依旧毫不踌躇地展现着他对Loki的爱。多年以来，Loki一直在寻找那个致命的弱点——Thor爱的极限。但现在他明白，那只能是无谓的搜寻，因为他永远不可能找到本就不曾存在的东西。

 

从前和现在，Thor始终属于他。

 

令人恐惧的是，他不知道该怎么办。他拥有了梦想中那高于Thor的力量，却无心以此作恶（纵然他内心的声音为此痛斥着他的懦弱）。Loki在孤独与寒冷中生活了很多年，可现在他体内感到了一丝温暖与新生的涟漪，就如消融的积雪预兆了冬日的终结。Loki仍不知道Thor究竟是如何越过了他精心布下的重重阻碍，但眼下早已不能回头。而诚实地说，Loki也并不想回头。他想在Thor温热的怀抱里忘掉自己，因为他知道只有忘掉自己，才能找到自己。

 

或许这就像是Thor每个月分给他的苹果。或许这就是一份礼物，简单而纯粹，Loki要做的不过是欣然接受。他心里明白，但每当想起要应对这样一层情感，一部分的他还是忍不住畏缩。他知道他的心里依旧有着尖刻的黑暗，还有对Odin，对Thor，对他自己的怒不可遏。他不知道该怎么处理，但他明白过去十年间的所作所为从未给他带来一刻满足与慰藉。也许他该尝试些新的方式了。毕竟，一成不变也不符合混乱之神的天性。

 

Loki懂得这些，可想起他与Thor之间关系的走向，他还是不知所措。他弄不清该怎么办， _毫无头绪_ ，而他也找不出原因，也许是因为他疏于练习，不记得要怎么做了，又或者，也许他从没知晓过。虽然Loki并不愿承认，但大概这一回，Thor可以当一次Loki的老师了。

 

Loki站在藏身处，看着Thor坐在那儿无聊而焦躁地用脚敲着地面。Loki忽然感到一阵爱的暖流，这个固执、任性、又性急的男人，坐在那儿 _等_ 他。至少此时此刻，Loki不愿看他再等下去了。

 

***

 

“我不确定你会来。”

 

“我也是。”Loki说。他为自己话里单纯的诚实感到惊讶。

 

“你监视我多久了，弟弟？”Thor问道，站起身来走向他。

 

Loki眯起眼睛。“你发现了。”

 

“没有。”Thor说，看起来很为自己高兴。“其实吧，刚发现的。”

 

“哦，真是聪明。”Loki嘲讽地说。他皱着眉头，心里默默咒骂着自己，竟然会上这种第二老掉牙的当（第一当然就是Thor往前一冲却只扑到Loki的一个分身了）。他对Thor的情感一定钝化了他的头脑，不过眼下，这却并没让他感到那么苦恼。Loki挥挥手把咒语加在他们身上。虽说在这深林里未必能遇见多少人，但谨慎总没有坏处。Loki随意抱起双臂，环视着周围。

 

“又回到起点了啊，Thor？”Loki倨傲地说。

 

Thor安静了一会儿，深思熟虑起来。“是也不是。”他说

 

Loki翻了个白眼。“总是这么多愁善感……哥哥。”他说，努力尝试再一次不让这个词带上愤怒或讽刺的语气。这让他觉得自己暴露无遗，一瞬间就想要反悔。他听见Thor紧抽一口气，然后惊喜地看向他。

 

“弟弟，我——”

 

“哦，快闭嘴。”Loki又翻了一次白眼。“总要把事情弄得大惊小怪的。”他嘟囔着。

 

“以后我尽量改正。”Thor说道。Loki轻笑一声，Thor也跟着笑了起来，因为他们都知道他改不掉。Thor伸出一只胳膊，示意Loki开始前进。他们并肩穿过森林，Loki呼吸着脚下潮湿的泥土好闻的气息。红杉树高大而威严，红棕色的厚厚树皮上附着着暗绿色的苔藓。鸟儿站在高处的枝杈上尽情地歌唱，空气中的丝丝薄雾让这里恍若仙界。

 

“我……谢谢你，修好了车。”

 

Loki耸耸肩。“这个……”

 

“你想说的是‘不客气’，弟弟。”Thor欢快地说，Loki朝他皱起了眉。

 

“你走之后，我开到了米佛峡湾。”Thor继续着。

 

“哦是吗？”Loki狡黠地问。

 

Thor怀念地叹了口气。“那儿非常美。真希望你当时和我在一起。也许下次我们可以再去一次。”

 

“也许吧。”Loki回答，然后他们继续走着。两人之间的沉默很是舒服，但同时，他们又都有所保留。上一次的会面吐露了太多，现在他们都不知道该从哪儿说起。Thor乐观又勇敢，现在却仍旧对自己不那么确信，这让Loki莫名踏实了些。不管Loki上个月下了什么决心，被Thor占了上风还是会让他气恼。不过尽管如此，上次见面时他们之间的急迫现在消散了不少。没必要操之过急。他们现在有的是时间。

 

沉默又持续了几分钟，Thor嬉笑着轻推了Loki一把。“你不想问问我今天有何计划吗？”

 

Loki叹口气。“那你今天有何计划呢，Thor？”

 

“我们去打猎，就像小时候那样。”

 

“打猎？”Loki挑起一边眉毛。“你的多愁伤感还真是不知收敛。”

 

Thor一条胳膊搂上他的肩膀，嘴唇蹭着Loki的颈侧，留下一个轻吻。Loki能感觉出他双唇贴在那里时露出的微笑。

 

“走开。”Loki皱着眉推他。Thor的胳膊滑下他的肩膀，Loki立马扭过头去，因为他的脸红得像是恋爱的白痴。

 

他再也没脸去见Victor了，Thor彻底把他毁了。

 

***

他们在密林中穿行，正午高悬的太阳将明亮的光线透过树枝倾泻下来。Loki喜欢他这身衣服，但不大适合今天的活动。他简单思考了一下，开始用魔法给自己换装，是一身与过去和Thor出游时穿的相似的衣服。首先是面料柔软的棕色裤子，然后是一双及小腿的黑色靴子。接下来，一件暗绿色的束腰外衣，脖颈处点缀着金色的装饰，一条黑色的腰带固定住他的飞刀。Thor赞许地点着头，欣赏着Loki的动作。Loki别开脸悄悄微笑起来，不知道自己会不会有一天厌倦了Thor那样看他的眼神。他觉得不会。

 

Thor从袋子里拿出一把紫衫木的弓，Loki认出这就是他的那把。弓的顶端讲究地弯曲着，弓身整体漆成深棕，考究的手绘金藤缠绕其间。他曾带着它历经无数狩猎，但许多年来他早已将这把弓置之脑后。仅剩的一点记忆，是他将它藏在了寝宫的角落。

 

“你还留着。”

 

“我们当然留着。”Thor说道。“你走后，你的房间完全没被动过。只有母亲会时常进去坐一会儿，我也会。”

 

Thor难过地笑了笑，看着远处。“有一次，”他说，转回头来看着Loki。“我甚至看见父亲——”

 

“够了。”Loki说着，特意调整了一下弓弦。他不在乎Odin怎么想。如果那个老笨蛋真的会悼念什么，那也是这盘失算的棋局，而非这个他曾经宣称疼爱的假儿子。

 

Thor又掏出两个箭袋，其中一个装满酒红色箭尾的箭，另一个则都是墨绿色。他将装着墨绿色箭的箭袋递给Loki，剩下的那个自己背在肩上。箭术对他们两个来说都不是强项，但作为王子，他们早年所受的武器训练毕竟是多样而专业的。Thor调整着自己的弓箭，他的动作比过往自如了许多，Loki不禁想着或许Thor还和Barton练习了不少。

 

“不如弄得再有趣些吧。”他们继续前进，Loki说道。无论Thor的技术进步了多少，Loki对远程攻击武器的运用依然更擅长，所以他觉得自己还是占据优势的。何况，他从来没放弃过任何作弄嘲讽Thor的机会，永远都不会。

 

Thor瞥了他一眼，笑着摇摇头。“哦我认为不必了。有你在场的所有场合都已经足够有趣了，弟弟。”

 

Loki撇撇嘴。“虽说我不该鼓励你的多愁善感，不过我觉得我们可以延续曾经的传统。我们来猎兔子，三只。”他说，“打到其中两只的是赢家，输的那个要负责烹饪。”

 

Thor叹了口气，但还是好脾气地微笑着说：“好吧”。

 

他们继续走着，来到一个树木不那么茂密的区域。他们分开超两个方向扇形前进，小心地迈着步子，地上都是散落细碎的红衫木果球，他们必须不让脚步踏出太重的嘎吱声。Loki看见一只兔子，他快速向Thor看了一眼，显然Thor也发现了。等到距离足够近，Loki微笑着朝Thor点了点头，示意这一只归他了。Thor狐疑地皱起眉头，但还是调整好姿势，拉开了弓。箭矢飞出，然而在命中目标之前，一阵大风刮过，吹偏了它的轨道。箭头最终插进了树皮里，兔子也惊慌地跳走了。

 

“骗子！”Thor瞪着Loki喊道。他的吼声回荡在林木之间，把那只兔子吓得更远了。

 

Loki大笑起来。“骗子？太没有想象力了。我比较喜欢‘破坏家’。”

 

“你给自己什么名号并不重要，”Thor踏着大步朝Loki站的地方走来。“这就是作弊。”

 

Loki耸耸肩。“又不是我的错，你从来都不把规则说详细。说真的Thor，现在你也该有所长进了。”

 

Thor只得恼火地哀叹一声，然后他们又恢复了沉默，继续搜寻其他的兔子。这次Thor先发现了目标，他冲Loki比了个手势，顺着看过去，Loki也发现了。Thor微笑着点头示意Loki采取进攻，但在Loki拉弓之前，却又抬起一只手阻止了他。他谨慎地缓缓走过来，靠在Loki耳边低语。

 

“我改变主意了。”Thor说道，温热的呼吸打在Loki的皮肤上。“如果我赢了，你不用负责烹饪。我要让你吻我一下。”说完，他微笑着退开，示意Loki继续。

 

Loki瞪他一眼，接着回过神来注意手头的任务。他努力集中精神，却总能感到Thor火热的目光钉在他身上，这让他不由想起上一次Thor拿吻打赌时发生的事情。Loki的自尊要求他必须一击即中，可他的身体却又让他觉得失手会不会反而更好。他心烦意乱焦躁恼怒，拿不定主意。

 

Loki失手了。

 

Thor哈哈大笑，整张脸都欢乐洋溢。“真是糟糕的一击，Loki。我都不知道你竟然这么想亲我呢。”

 

Loki拧起眉头。“哦，闭嘴吧。”他说，“你这大嗓门又把所有动物都吓跑了。”

 

他们继续狩猎，间或与对方目光相对。每当视线相交，Thor就会露出一个蠢透了的微笑，而Loki就翻个白眼。虽然这次狩猎到目前为止惨不忍睹，但感觉却那么……坦然。他们无需赘言地在森林间默契前行，得益于他们那曾经共同的生活，这一切都早已埋藏进了Loki的肌肉记忆之中。可无论往昔给了他们怎样的财富，他们都不可能回到过去了。这种事即使对他们这样的神而言，也是无能为力的。Loki认为，Thor现在应该终于明白了吧。

 

狩猎的刺激让Loki越发兴奋起来，但这根本无法与眼前真正的挑战相较——怎么处理他和Thor之间的关系。这就像是错综繁杂，仿佛没有答案的拼图，可Loki相信总有办法让每个碎片归位。Loki的思维敏捷锐利，时速六十英里，无聊的时候还能自己打结玩。真的，他也该找点新的挑战了。这十年心不在焉地侵占中庭的游戏已经太冗长乏味了。

 

Loki用了很多年来打通一条通道，让他离Thor越远越好，但相反，他却蹒跚地走上了一条让他们两个相交的路。他不知道终点在哪里，他恨这样的迷惑。这必将艰难而痛苦——就像和Thor有关的其他一切——但现在，他们在森林里，这很舒服。他们曾经在这样的地方度过了太多时光，Loki曾一次次将他们带出严酷的伤害，Thor也是一样。不管他们在荒野中迷失了多少次，Loki从未忧心过两人的安危。从某些荒谬而本能的层面来说，他知道只要他们在一起，就一定能转危为安。

 

但现在不是胡思乱想的时候。此时此刻，他要专心狩猎。

 

***

午后时光翩然而至，他们的狩猎终于走到了尾声。最后还是Loki打中了两只兔子，赢得了挑战。他们在一棵巨大的，横倒的树干边找到一小块空地，把东西都安置下来。树周围的土地漫布着厚厚的绿色苔藓，Loki能听见近处湍急的溪流。

 

Thor开始给兔子剥皮，Loki毫不犹豫地幸灾乐祸起来，但Thor倒似乎并不为负责烹饪而失落。

 

“一如既往的狂妄。”Loki自语道。因为显然Thor觉得无论输赢Loki都会吻他（虽说就现实情况来看，这可能是对的）。Thor脱去了外衣，鼓胀的肌肉随着他手头高效迅速的工作而不时绷紧，这场面让Loki嗓子发干。为了转移注意力，他开始准备起烤肉要用的架子。

 

“因为你的动作太该死的慢了。”他这样告诉Thor。

 

“随你说吧。”Thor回答，轻轻地笑出声。Loki帮Thor把兔肉穿到架子上，然后点起一堆火。他用魔法使烤架自动旋转，接着和Thor一起到溪流边洗手。他们彼此挨着蹲下，Loki的视线紧紧钉在Thor的手上，他记得它们贴在自己身上的美妙感受。Thor仿佛察觉了他的想法，于是也停下来盯着Loki。他的眼里仍有欲望的影子，但同时又有种新鲜的好奇。

 

“你那样会更舒服吗？”

 

“什么？”

 

“如果你……如果你用另一种形态的话？”

 

Loki好气地笑了一声，他简直想不出比那 _更不_ 舒服的事了。转变为约顿形态是Loki永远的惧怕和恐慌，哪怕只是想一想都让他浑身不自在。Loki快速地洗完手，目光游移，唯独不去看Thor的方向。他不愿去想Thor为什么在看着那具恶心的身体时还依然觉得Loki完美无瑕；在触摸他蓝色的皮肤时还依然称呼他的名字，而没有叫他“怪物”。需要消化的东西还太多，如果Loki不得不对此好好思考一番，那至少，今天还不是时候

 

“如果在我面前你想变成那样的话，”Thor说着站起来，把手在裤子上擦干，“我不会有意见的。”Loki只是耸耸肩。他有点不安，可Thor的话又让他莫名地感动。

 

他们走回火堆旁填饱肚子。一边吃的时候Loki忽然发现，日落将至，这一天快要结束了。用餐完毕，他们再次到溪边洗手，然后走回这一小片营地，并肩躺在森林的地面上，看着太阳一点点落下。

 

“你还记得我们过去的那些狩猎吗？”Thor问道，低沉的嗓音打破了宁静。

 

Loki哼了一声。“当然记得。我以为那不就是今天这活动的初衷吗。”Loki朝他翻过身来，Thor也往侧面一翻，两人在逐渐暗淡的光线下面对着彼此。

 

Thor伸出手摩挲着Loki的脸。“我知道。我……我想说的是，当初有很多次，我就想把你压倒，和你做爱，就在这样的地面上。”

 

“那我当初也不会拒绝。”

 

Thor听懂了他的意思，倾过身去亲吻Loki。唇齿粗鲁地碰撞之间，他们在地面上翻滚着，直到最终，Thor把他压在地面。Thor的重量压在身上，使Loki发出一声呻吟。他开始想象Thor撕碎他的衣服，坚定有力地操弄他，他的每一寸皮肤都渴望着Thor的触摸。Loki猛一用力，把Thor按在了地上，骑坐着他。Thor的双手搭在他的屁股上，他们接吻，纵情地磨蹭着对方，两个人都硬了。

 

Thor的手更用力地揉捏起来，Loki喘息着，疯狂地吻他，但他的意识里突然闪过一阵警醒的电流。每一次Thor触摸他，他的思维就如同蒙上一层迷雾，被欲望严密地包裹。这让他失去神智，可他现在比什么时候都更需要清醒的头脑。

 

“不行，”Loki从Thor身上滚下来，坐在地上大口喘着气，让呼吸平复下来。Thor一脸惊恐，似乎在思考自己又做错了什么。

 

Loki痛苦地长叹一口气。“不是 _再也_ 不做，”他说，“只是……现在不行。下次吧。”Thor如释重负地微笑起来，挨着Loki坐下。他从Loki头上把一截小草棍拿开，然后将手指穿进他的黑发，引起Loki愉悦的颤抖。太阳真的落山了，每过一刻，天空就变得愈发阴暗。Loki用一小波魔法将火焰点得更大些，火苗猛地蹿高，接着又恢复到更平稳的状态。Loki能听到鸟儿嘹亮的歌声回荡在林间，还有身边的Thor在找袋子的窸窣声。

 

Thor开始把苹果切成两半，然后把一半递给Loki。Thor的眼里有一点难过，可当他微笑起来，他的脸在火焰的映射上光亮得耀眼。Loki接过苹果，他们两个就这样彼此注视着，沉默地各自享用。Loki冲动地想要去抹掉滴在Thor下巴上的果汁，但他没有。Thor表达爱的方式总是开放而自由，但Loki总要更谨慎一些，他一天之内给出的份额只能有那么多。

 

“我该走了。”吃完苹果后，Loki说着站了起来。

 

“陪我一会儿。”Thor抓住了他的手腕。Loki若有所思地看着他。

 

“好吧。我想你 _的确_ 可以再占用我几分钟的时间。”Loki说，虽然他们都知道并不会是这样。

 

Loki不禁回想起他们的上一次见面，还有在Te Anau湖边说起的那些故事。他们拥有着那么多的回忆，那是两人一生中共度的所有时光。他让自己的记忆回溯到越来越远的地方，到他坠落之前，到他毁掉加冕礼之前，到他们的童年历险之前，直到他看到他今生最初的朦胧记忆。他模糊记得很多东西：Frigga的爱抚，柔软的毯子和玩具，Odin的轻声低语。但他第一个最真切、最生动的记忆，是Thor。

 

Loki记得Thor俯下身来冲他微笑，像是一座给人安全和慰藉的明亮灯塔。他记得Thor的眼角随着笑容皱起来，记得他的大眼睛，还有玫瑰色的年幼小脸。

 

“嗨。”Thor那时说，然后Loki也冲他笑。也许从那一刻，他的命运就早已注定了吧。

 

Loki凝视着那一堆营火，思考起Thor在十一月说的关于命运的那些话。虽然绝大部分都是无稽之谈，但Loki觉得或许也有些许真理。无论好坏，他们之间确实存在这一条纽带，永不断绝的纽带。不过Loki现在明白，只有他们才能决定这条纽带的真正意义。命运无法推翻，却可以改造。它可以延展、塑形，直到不可能的一切都成为可能。

 

“你最初的记忆是什么，Thor？”Loki在自己反应过来之前就问了出来。

 

“我最初的记忆？”Thor好像被这个问题惊住了。“我已经生活了太久……我觉得之前从没想过这个问题。”Thor最后咬了一口苹果，直直地看向远方，仔细思索起来。

 

“我想大概是和母亲有关吧，也许是被她抱着什么的。但也记得不是非常清楚了。”他耸耸肩。

 

“啊。”Loki回答，觉得有一点失望，虽然他知道并没这个权力。他甚至气愤自己竟然会关心这种事，可他又感到一阵刺痛般的恐惧，Thor所拥有的Loki，永远会多于Loki所拥有的Thor。

 

忽然，Thor露出一个微笑，他的脸都随之亮了起来。“但从那时起我最清晰的一个记忆就是遇见你，弟弟。你特别小，被母亲抱在怀里，她和父亲都那么高兴。虽然我自己当时也是一个小孩，可我觉得……我 _知道_ 你对我会有多么珍贵。我知道我会一直站在你身边，支持你。”

 

Loki使劲咽口口水，转过了脸。他没法面对Thor热切的表情。

 

“那你呢，Loki？你的第一个记忆是什么？”

 

 _你_ ，Loki想道， _你和你那愚蠢的、微笑的脸_ 。

 

“无所谓。”他回答，而Thor似乎也无意勉强。

 

沉默再次降临，Thor伸出双臂，将Loki揽到身前。Loki的头抵在Thor的肩膀，美好的感觉让他恐惧。即使是在更年少的日子，Loki也极少允许自己投身这样的亲密与享受。那时，是因为他的骄傲，而后来，则是因为愤怒与憎恨。但无论表象如何，隐藏在所有情绪之后的，不过是一根恐惧的细线，对暴露自己脆弱的灭顶恐惧。

 

“我累了，Thor。”Loki轻声说。虽然他体内的那个谎言之神对今天所有谈话的走向都不甚满意，但Loki _真的_ 累了。他的面容和身体依旧光鲜，可他不再年轻了。随着一天天地老去，他开始厌倦奔逃，厌倦卷入那些他注定失败的战争。过去的一年剥光了他，改变了他，把他推向危险的新世界。他仍然害怕，可他又觉得，这一辈子献给恐惧的牺牲早已太多。

 

“那就休息，弟弟。”Thor在Loki额头印下一个吻。Loki由着这样的亲密又持续了一会儿，然后站起来，扭过头去。

 

“我做不到。”他说。因为这样说比较容易，他说不出“我不知道怎么做。”

 

“那我就等到你能做到的时候。”Thor说着，也站起来，把裤子上的尘土和叶子掸掉。

 

“你是个笨蛋。”Loki转头面对着他。

 

Thor笑起来。“是的。 _你的_ 笨蛋。”

 

Loki摇摇头，但这些话仍旧让他充满占有欲的那一部分感到一阵轻快而扭曲的快乐。

 

“现在你明白了吗？”Thor问道。而最要命的是，他终于，真的明白了。“我就在这儿，Loki，哪儿都不去。”

 

Loki用力咽了口口水。“可我不行。”

 

“我知道。”Thor的眼里带着疲倦，可又闪着宠溺与理解的光彩。“但你总会回来找我。”

 

 _永远_ ，Loki没有说出来。

 

“也许吧。”他耸耸肩。但对Thor而言，这就够了。他微笑起来，因为他了解Loki，他知道他话里的意思。

 

Loki掌握着繁复的魔法，但他没有预言的天赋。从这一刻起，无数可能的未来铺展在他们眼前。或许有一天，他们会一同回到Asgard，或许不会。Loki可能会为他的罪行受到严酷的惩罚，又可能，他会用高明的骗术巧妙脱身。Loki与养父母间的裂痕也许会修复，亦可能加深。但对Loki来说，所有的未来都有一个定点，那就是Thor。无论将来如何，他们都将共同建造。

 

“那我下个月还会见到你咯？”Thor问道。

 

Loki轻声笑了笑。“对，会的。”这样的话从他嘴里说出来很奇怪，但感觉却那么舒服。

 

Loki越想就越觉得这样的安排着实完美。Thor无需知道他的苹果树，现在甚至将来都是。也许一个月一天的限制有些严苛，但这给了Loki他最需要的东西：时间。况且，他仍是恶作剧之神，作弄Thor让他觉得愉快，至少有那么一点点。

 

Loki开始在魔法中渐渐隐去，可在到达别墅花园之前，他又将自己传送回了森林里。

 

“Thor。”他喊。Thor转回头来，而在他来得及说话之前，Loki的嘴唇已经紧紧贴上了他。这是一个为吻而吻的吻，因为他想这么做，因为他 _能_ 这么做。

 

这一瞬间，Loki才终于明白，他是多么愚蠢而无可救药地爱上了这个男人。

 

他们原地站了很久，额头紧贴，分享着对方的呼吸。“Loki……求你回到我身边。”Thor说，声音因情感而沙哑。Loki注意到Thor没有说让他回到Asgard，而是回到 _他_ 身边，这样的体贴使Loki又送给Thor一个吻。Loki退开一些，对上Thor的目光。

 

“我很快就会再见到你。”Loki说道。话里的重量让他自己也不禁有些震惊。这不是简单的陈述，而是一个誓言，一个连Loki也不敢轻易打破的誓言。

 

Loki微笑着伸手磨蹭着Thor的脸颊。“下次再会。”然后离开了。

 

Thor的表情几乎就要动摇他的决心，可Loki知道他还没准备好。他知道他还会再次怀疑Thor的爱，这是他的天性。他们之间的故事让一切都不可能变得简单。有太多问题要解决，太多事情要理清。这需要时间，但Loki知道，总有一天他会找到回家的路。而当他踏上那条路，Thor会站在那里等他。


	13. Epilogue 尾声

 

 

_Asgard_

 

太阳缓缓隐落在Asgard的城堡之后，余晖照射在金色的尖顶，为万物披上一层温暖的柔光。神域摄政王Thor Odinson高高坐在Idunn果园里的一棵苹果树上，一条胳膊紧紧揽着Loki——他的顾问与伴侣。他们赤裸的双脚在空中晃动，一阵凉风吹过，带得树叶沙沙作响。

 

“Idunn要是发现我们在这儿会不高兴的。”Loki狡黠地笑着说。Thor爱他这样的笑容。

 

“也许吧。”Thor说道，“但现在是我说了算。”

 

“啊，哥哥，但恐怕在女神的眼里，我们永远都是孩子。”

 

听到Loki叫他哥哥，这轻巧的唇舌碰撞之声，仍会让Thor感到万分欢喜。这个词成了他们在房门之后才会使用的亲昵称呼，毕竟从法律上来说那已经不是真的了。这是他们为这场婚姻、为Loki曾经的错行所付出的无数代价之一。Thor曾试图询问Loki对此的感受，但Loki总是嘲笑他。就像他告诉过Thor很多次的那样，对他而言，最重要的是他们两个所共享的生活，而非一个Odinson的标签。何况这还是他早已不想要的名字。

 

Thor把Loki拉近些，手指穿过他的头发。他们之间的平和得之不易，但一切困苦与挫折都无比值得。他们已经像这样生活了几十年，但Thor依然感到新奇。他喜欢与Loki这样细微的触碰，没有什么特殊的原因。

 

“多愁善感的白痴。”Loki嘟囔着，但仍旧享受。

 

第一年之后，他们还会每个月见一次面。可很快，每个月变成了每周，最终他们干脆一起住在了中庭。托斯卡纳的别墅成了他们的家，当然最初也难免磕磕绊绊。Thor总喜欢把武器和工具扔的到处都是，而Loki每次生气都想烧掉Thor的东西。简单地说，情况很不稳定。不过随着时间慢慢过去，他们终于适应了这种两人都各自怀念多年的爱与陪伴。

 

在一些下午，他们坐在仅存的一棵苹果树下，Thor会将头枕在Loki的腿上。Loki不愿谈论这棵树，也从不吃它的果实。苹果树的真相刚刚揭露时，他们经历了一场相当艰难的谈话。虽然最终可以达成和解，不过这件事也很少再被提起了。然而他们住在一起几年后，一月的一个清晨，Thor醒来时发现一棵树消失了。又几年后的一月清晨，又一棵也消失了。Loki从未对此说过一个字，Thor也没有强求。有时，行动比语言更有力量，即使对银舌头Loki也是一样。Thor理解Loki为什么还要留下这最后一棵树，也知道总有一天Loki会把它砍倒，但要等到他准备好的时候。

 

有时，在他发怒的时候，Thor会冲动地想握着Mjolnir把这棵树击倒，但他知道自己无权决定。而大多数时候，他奇怪地发现，他喜欢这树。Thor明白Loki不喜欢被困入牢笼，而他最不想做的就是让Loki以为他会强迫他做些什么。这样，Loki就会手握选择，而无需对Thor有什么乞求。虽然Loki的思维方式总让Thor感到迷惑，但现在，他看清了一个诡异的矛盾：Loki只有在可以自由离去的时候，才会心甘情愿地留下。

 

从某种奇特的方面而言，本应让他们离隙的东西却反而将他们连在了一起。这棵苹果树让Thor想起Loki对他的欺骗，可更要紧的是，他也会想起Loki在那之后做出的选择。这提醒他，他们在一起的每一天都是恩赐。每一天Loki都会在头脑里抉择他想要怎样的生活，而每一天，他都选择Thor。

 

他们时常离开一段时间，共同周游万千国度，但最终总会回到这个别墅。甚至在他所有的凡人朋友们（除了Banner）都过世之后，Thor也依旧保卫着中庭（Loki会嘟囔抱怨，可总是被说服帮忙。他才不会痛苦地想起，这也算是某种对过去的赎罪。）那些时候，Thor的确非常思念Asgard，他也经常——独自——回去拜访。不过事情的本质是，Loki就是Thor的家，同样Thor也是Loki的。身处何方毫不重要，唯一的需要，就是他们在一起。

 

Thor知道他的统治并不会长久，他不会成为真的国王。Odin死前的几年，Frigga又生下一个儿子，取名Balder。那孩子还很小——以神的标准来看——所以Thor代他执政，直到他正式成年。那孩子勇敢而善良，Thor确信，待他再长大些，必能成为伟大的君主。而Thor会是Asgard永远的亲王，为保卫守护她而战斗，但他的心另有所属。

 

现在想来也很是有趣，他曾那么努力地渴望坐上王座，后来却又如此轻易地放弃。Thor曾告诉Loki，他愿为了他而撕碎命运，那誓言不是说笑。当他告诉父亲要与Loki结婚，Odin可并不愉悦。他给Thor下了最后通牒：Loki，或是王位。

 

他从未后悔当时的选择，如果一切重来一遍，他还会做出同样的决定。

 

Thor始终没能理解父亲逼他如此抉择的动机。Frigga的暗示似乎一直在说Odin对此事的考虑要比表面看起来复杂许多。他并没掩饰对两个儿子的失望，可Thor坚持相信他爱他们两个。结果，事情发展得比Thor希望的要好得多。如果Thor真的成为国王，Loki必定会为永恒禁锢在Asgard而怒不可遏。而现在，他们可以来呆上一段时间，然后继续自由来去。

 

Asgard对这段关系并非全盘接受，但有了Frigga的支持、Loki叛逆的天性，以及Thor可怕的固执，总之他们挺了过来。Sif和三勇士同样值得感谢，他们在Thor所有的胜利与苦难之后坚定地支持着他。Loki在彻底摧毁Surtur的战役中功不可没，也为他在人民中赢得不少好感。Thor和Loki依旧没完没了地打架，很可能永远也停不下来，不过不是坏事。不过是他们之间自然的博弈，这是他们的天性。虽说花了不少年时间，可他们终于学会将之用于交流，而不是无谓的各说各话。

 

今晚有一场晚宴，欢迎前来拜访的Alfheim使团。而现在他们坐在树上，一切风平浪静。Loki从头顶的树枝上摘下一个苹果，从腰带里掏出一把小刀。他灵巧的手指将苹果掰开，然后把一半递给Thor。

 

“总是一团糟。”Loki抱怨着。Thor刚咬了一大口苹果，果汁顺着下巴流下来。Loki的大拇指把汁水抹净，小心送进嘴里吮吸起来。Thor的呼吸也不由得抽紧。

 

“Loki，”Thor说道，“为什么要这样挑逗我？我们马上就要去会见使团了。”

 

“为什么要问你已经知道答案的问题？”

 

Thor大笑起来，Loki痛苦地长长叹了口气，但他的眼里只有快乐。Loki倾过身亲吻Thor，嘴唇上还留着苹果甜甜的味道。这让Thor想起很久很久以前他们的第一个吻。

 

正如这果园里的果树，他与Loki共享的一切强大而永恒。它从未曾停歇，未来也仍将延续，直到诸神黄昏降临，将万物归于尘埃。而当世界重新开始，他们又依旧会找到彼此。

 

_下次再会。_

_\---完---_


End file.
